Paradoja
by Rosalyn Isley
Summary: Asami y Korra vivían sus días tranquilas cuando un disturbio en la ciudad obliga al equipo Avatar a ponerse en acción de nuevo, ahí conocerán a Kenchi, el espíritu del tiempo y el espacio, pero por algunas circunstancias, Korra y Asami terminan siendo arrastradas con él hasta su dominio y dejadas muchos años atrás. ¿Podrán regresar a su tiempo? [KorrAsami]
1. Mariposa I

_Hola a todos, ¿cómo están? Espero que estén bien. Hoy les traigo el primer capítulo del que es mi nuevo proyecto Long-Fic, espero que sea de su agrado total._

 **ADVERTENCIA: LOS PERSONAJES DE LOK Y ATLA NO SON MÍOS, TODO PERTENECE A SUS DOS –SANTOS- RESPECTIVOS CREADORES.**

Paradoja

Mariposa I: ¿Qué ha pasado?

Su viaje fue más que maravilloso, decir que disfrutaron su estadía en el Mundo Espiritual sería quedarse corto, lo que vieron, sintieron y experimentaron ahí se quedaría por siempre grabada en la tez de la Avatar Korra y de la ingeniero Asami Sato. Jamás pensaron que esas vacaciones serían tan importantes para ellas, no solamente les dieron el tiempo para relajarse y para despojarse de aquel estrés vivido en tan solo unos cuantos meses gracias al ataque de la Gran Unificadora, sino que también fueron de gran ayuda para encontrase mutuamente, para entender que sentían, para aceptar finalmente aquel lazo que tenían entre ellas. Ambas chicas no solamente fueron de vacaciones, fueron a buscar una respuesta a aquellas extrañas sensaciones que experimentaban cuando estaban cerca una de la otra, desde hacía mucho tiempo ya no se miraban con los mismos ojos inocentes, ahora se veían tal y como eran, como dos mujeres hermosas que se deseaban y adoraban y aquello no les asustó, pero sí les preocupo el hecho de estar erradas e interpretar aquellas emociones como algo que no era. Llegaron tomadas de las manos y se fueron con beso apasionado. « _El amor llega en distintas formas, y ustedes son la prueba de ello»_ , les había dicho el general Iroh cuando lo visitaron y le preguntaron si lo que sentían era lo correcto.

Pero como era de esperarse, todo debía acabar tarde o temprano, así que después de una semana de haber tenido las mejores vacaciones de sus vidas, Korra y Asami tuvieron que regresar a sus labores en el mundo físico, ya mucho tiempo se habían ausentado y no deseaban tener problemas con nadie. Entre trabajos, reuniones y la reconstrucción de Ciudad República los días pasaron convirtiéndose en semanas, y la relación que la Avatar y la CEO de Industrias Futuro tenían se hacía más sólida y palpable para los ojos de las demás personas. Una mirada furtiva, un beso en la mejilla con demasiada duración. Un comentario subido de tono. Tantos factores que dejaban en claro que la pelinegra y la castaña habían dejado de ser amigas se hacían cada vez más evidentes, no fue necesario que las chicas anunciaran su relación para que todos se percataran de ello y eso era de agradecer. La ojiazul no era de las personas a las que le gustara hablar de su vida privada, y la ojiverde evitaba dar detalles de la suya por ser el objetivo de todos los medios de comunicación existentes en toda la ciudad.

Ya era de tarde y la Avatar Korra veía tranquilamente desde el amplio sillón rojizo con adornos en negro que la líder de Industrias Futuro tenía como su pareja trabaja sin descanso alguno, Asami era la jefa de las obras de reconstrucción, a pesar de que Varrick le ayudaba en ese aspecto, casi todo el papeleo y elaboración de los planos le tocaba a ella. La maestra de los cuatro elementos usualmente era una persona a la que le fastidiaba no hacer nada por un largo periodo de tiempo llegando al extremo de quejarse sin descanso cuando el aburrimiento la invadía por completo, pero cuando observaba a su chica trabajar de esa manera, no le molestaba para nada quedarse todo el día tirada en ese sofá con tan sólo poder verla. Una de sus actividades favoritas era contar cuantas veces Asami fruncía la nariz cada vez que se equivocaba en algún trazo, pues para la morena, aquella expresión de la ingeniero era una de las más adorables que tenía. También disfrutaba bastante el hecho de usar su aire control y moverle una que otra cosa para así poder escuchar aquella reprimenda que viniendo de la voz de esa mujer que tanto amaba sonaba como las más hermosas palabras que podían existir en la tierra.

La joven maestra de los cuatro elementos seguía observando a su novia cuando se dio cuenta de algo, el ceño de la heredera Sato se empezaba a fruncir con más frecuencia denotando que el estrés se estaba apoderando de ella cada vez con más facilidad. _«Es hora de que par_ _e_ _»_ , pensó Korra mientras se levantaba y cruzaba la gran oficina de su pareja. Odiaba ver estresada a Asami, aquel peso invisible la afectaba más a ella como a ninguna otra persona, jamás admitiría alguna falla en sus planos y eso sólo desembocaba en que su salud se afectara. Aún recordaba los primeros días en los que ella trabajaba y ningún plano le gustaba al bobo del presidente, no comía, no dormía y al parecer no pensaban en prácticamente nada hasta que diese con el boceto indicado. Korra no deseaba que la salud de su novia se viese afectada por aquella carga, así que desde hacia ya una semana la acompañaba en su oficina y, en tan sólo tres días, pudo identificar los indicios que ella reconocía como: "Antes de entrar en modo «no voy a parar hasta conseguirlo así que no insistas»", que era ese fruncir de cejas cada determinado tiempo, y "Es mejor que vaya de una vez por la comida y cena porque de aquí no se mueve" que era cuando la trataba de llamar y sólo contestaba con sonidos o monosílabos muy básicos. Korra llegó hasta el escritorio de la ingeniero y caminó hasta llegar atrás de su silla, pudo ver todos los papeles que tenía regados, algunas actas, otros bocetos y en su mayoría, simples hojas rayadas con lápiz que de seguro habían acabado así por la frustración de su novia. Sin más, se inclinó sobre ella y la acogió en un cálido abrazo que estaba segura la CEO no rompería.

Se estaba empezando a frustrar, debía tener esos planos terminados en tres días y Raiko ya le estaba fastidiando con ver los bocetos, ella tenía su manera de trabajar y sus normas, y una de esas era que jamás le presionaran. Industrias Futuro no era como Industrias Col que solamente se concentraban en cumplir los caprichos de sus clientes, su compañía ofrecía calidad y buenos servicios, por algo desde mucho antes de que ella empezara a ver los trabajaos de reconstrucción junto con Varrick le había advertido al presidente el tiempo que se tardarían en hacer planos y en realizar las primeras maquetas, pero como ya era costumbre, el señor muy importante le pedía día y noche que le mostrara avances de todo lo que podía. _«No soy una_ _máquina_ _, también tengo mis problemas, tengo mi vida personal, no me dedico_ _sólo_ _a hacer esto...»_ , pensaba la ingeniero metida en sus planos cuando pudo percibir en su tez unos fuertes brazos que la acogían por su cuello y como unos traviesos labios de acomodaban en éste también. Casi de inmediato, sus músculos hasta ese entonces tensos por el estrés que estaba empezando a sentir se relajaron al instante, la respiración que sentía contra su blanquecina piel le relajaba y, cuando unos besos traviesos se unieron a esa ecuación mandó al demonio los planos que tenía que acabar.

— 'Sami... estás muy tensa. — Susurraba la Avatar entre besos y caricias. — Relájate un poco.

— Korra... — Suspiró Asami como si en aquella exhalación salieran todos sus problemas. — No puedo, Raiko me está fastidiando cada cinco minutos con que quiere esto listo.

— Que le den al presidente. — Bramó la morena sin dejar de consentir a su novia. — Hoy tenemos una reunión con Tenzin y los chicos, ¿Qué te parece si dejas esto, vamos a comer algo y nos dirigimos para allá?

— Sabes que a ti no te puedo negar nada cuando te pones así. — Ronroneó la mayor con una curva en sus labios bien definida.

La sonrisa que obtuvo la morena después de esa declaración de su novia era tan radiante e inocente que podría competir con la de un niño al que le acaban de dar un dulce o un premio que deseaba.

— ¡De acuerdo! — Festejó Korra separándose del exquisito cuello de Asami y alzando los brazos. — Oí que Pema preparará pastel de frutas.

— ¿En serio? — Preguntó entusiasmada la ingeniero parándose de su silla. — ¡Sus pasteles son deliciosos! ¡Parecen hechos por un ángel!

— Pema es una cocinera experta, después de todo, crió a Jinora, Ikki y a Meelo. — Comentó la morena haciéndole paso a su novia. — Pero antes, usted y yo iremos a comer.

— ¿La Avatar Korra me está invitando a una cita? — Cuestionó Asami en tono de broma mientras *ordenaba un poco su escritorio — ¿A caso su novia no se enojará?

— Mi novia no se enterará, señorita Sato, esto se quedará entre usted y yo. — Le siguió el juego la morena con una risita.

— En ese caso, me parece perfecto. Pero, solo le advierto, que mi novia puede ser un poco celosa y no deseo que le de algún problema.

— Su novia debe ser fuerte, hermosa y de seguro una joven de lo más heroica. — Se halagó a sí misma la Avatar haciendo reír a la ojiverde quien ocultó su carcajada con su mano.

— Ya, es hora de irnos si queremos comer y luego ir a dónde Tenzin. — Sentenció la CEO encaminándose a la puerta seguida de Korra quien amablemente le abrió la puerta.

— Después de usted, bella señorita. — Habló la morena haciendo una reverencia.

— Oh, es usted muy atenta, joven Avatar. — Ambas chicas rieron ante aquel juego y salieron de la oficina de la ojiverde.

La joven morena y su pareja atravesaron el enorme pasillo adornado por una alfombra roja y con paredes amarillas de donde colgaban cuadros de distintos artistas de todo el mundo que la CEO había adquirido a lo largo de los años. La morena sostenía con fervor la mano de su ingeniero mientras concordaban a donde irían a comer y pasar el rato. Asami y Korra no pertenecían al estereotipo de pareja que cualquiera pensaba, no, ellas no estaban juntas por cosa simples como compartir gustos y semejantes -que si tenían, pero en la cuales no se enfocaban precisamente-, ambas se completaban, cuando estaban juntas se sentían como un solo ser pensante. Pero eso no quitaba que tuvieran sus problemas en los cuales recaía justamente cuando ambas deseaban algo diferente y que a la otra no le gustase mucho, y aquella riña era más frecuente a la hora de la comida. A la mecánica le encantaban las cosas picantes, pastas y especias regadas; mientras que la Avatar se inclinaba más por carnes con alto contenido en grasas de preferencia sin nada que comprometiera su lengua con picantes y entre menos condimentando, sería mejor para ella. Por ende, siempre que salían a comer preferían discutirlo con un tiempo relativamente prudente antes de subirse a su transporte ya que, así, no perdían el poco tiempo que la CEO tenía para sus asuntos personales que incluían pasar tiempo con la salvadora del mundo.

Mientras la pareja seguía decidiendo en donde tomarían su merienda, se subieron al hermoso y fino ascensor que las llevaría hasta la recepción de Industrias Futuro. El tiempo que pasaron allí adentro les fue irrelevante a ambas chicas, siempre que sus ojos se encontraban el espacio y todo lo que las rodeaba desaparecía por completo. Ya sea si estuviesen hablando de algo trivial o si solamente se estuviesen contemplando mutuamente, todo lo que les abrazaban de forma física se desvanecía como el mismo aire y pesaban tanto como éste. Mientras esos ojos azules pudiesen contemplar aquellos verdes que tanto adoraba el mundo podía irse al pozo de las almas perdidas un buen rato. Así que, cuando su momento íntimo terminó y la luz del exterior las invitó a volver a su realidad, las chicas salieron de aquella maquina separadas solamente por lo que era aceptable socialmente al igual que de manera moral, Asami se acercó a la secretaria y le advirtió que iría a comer con su novia y que no quería bajo ninguna circunstancia que le informaran a Raiko de su salida, si preguntaba por ella, que le dijeran que seguía trabajado y no quería interrupciones inútiles y que, cuando acabara, se comunicaría con él. La ingeniero no era muy fanática de la mentira, pero Raiko le obligaba a usarlas y más cuando las elecciones estaban cerca.

Una vez acabada de dar la orden, Asami y Korra se encaminaron hasta la salida para subir al hermoso carro azul de la ingeniero. Aquel vehículo era muy importante para ambas pues, además de ser el medio de transporte al que más recurrían cuando querían recorrer la cuidad, fue el lugar dónde ambas empezaron a experimentar los pequeños placeres carnales de la vida. Se acomodaron en los hermosos asientos rojos que tenía el satomovil e iniciaron su camino hasta un restaurante donde servían comida de toda las naciones ya que, al final de cuentas, no lograron concordar en los alimentos que deseaban consumir. En su camino podían ver edificios a demolidos por la mitad, algunos escombros aún eran visibles en las calles y algunos obreros trabajaban para construir de nuevo alguno que otro rascacielos, desde que Asami había regresado la reconstrucción fue más rápido de lo que normalmente seria, primero se había enfocado en la zona residencial para que así ningún ciudadano tuviese que habitar en las calles que ahora estaban infestadas de sanguijuelas que se aprovechaban de la situación, pero eso ya era trabajo de Mako, la jefa Lin y de Korra -cuando no estaba con ella, obviamente-.

El viaje no duró más de algunos cuantos minutos, la sección comercial seguía aún en ruinas debido a la destrucción que causó el traje robótico de Kuvira con sus "demostraciones", así que los pocos puestos que estaban en pie eran muy humildes o pequeños debido a que los más grandes fueron su blanco principal. La joven pareja se detuvo frente a un pequeño negocio erguido con algunos palos colocados por todo el borde del perímetro del local que sostenían con fervor una plancha de madera en forma de techo tradicional con forma triangular y bordes ligeramente curvados hacia arriba, carecía de puertas o paredes, así que podía ver perfectamente las más de veinte mesas bien acomodadas por toda el área que marcaba el techo. Algunos comensales ocupaban los asientos, pero no eran demasiados debido a que la hora de la comida había pasado hacia ya bastante tempo y sólo quedaba una que otra familia que de seguro disfrutaba de algún postre o algunos individuos que, tal y como ellas, salieron tarde y ahora solo deseaban disfrutar de su almuerzo. Así que, mirándose mutuamente y tomándose de las manos, se encaminaron en el pequeño local buscando una mesa algo alejada del foco de atención, pero que estuviese en buen lugar para que la deliciosa brisa que soplaba con clemencia les ayudará a combatir el insufrible calor del verano que se acercaba.

Encontraron una mesita desocupada en la esquina derecha del local y no dudaron ningún momento en ocuparla. Korra, haciendo alarde de sus buenos modales, ayudó a su novia a sentarse y la acomodó para que estuviese de lo más cómoda para que después ella pudiese coger el asiento que estaba a su lado. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos antes de que un joven de tez morena, cabellera negra larga con una banda verde amarrada en la cabeza les atendiera, apenas aquel chico tuvo contacto con la pareja el inusual trío se sorprendió, sobre todo la ingeniero quien conocía a aquel muchacho porque le dio asilo en la mansión que ahora básicamente era el hogar de éste mientras que la CEO prefería dormir en una de las pequeñas habitaciones del Templo Aire.

— ¿Asami, Avatar Korra? — Preguntó algo atontado el joven.

— ¿Tu? — Inquirió la ingeniero mientras sonreía. — ¡Tu!

— ¡Asami! — El joven de apariencia robusta inmediatamente abrazó a la ojiverde al igual que lo hacia Bolin, por algo eran familia. — ¿Y eso que estás por aquí?

— Korra me invitó a comer ya que, según ella, estaba tensa. — Explicó la CEO alejándose un poco de su amigo. — ¿Y tú? Pensé que tus turnos eran los fines de semana, ya sabes que no puedes dejar a la señora Yin tanto tiempo sola.

— Tranquila, está con toda la familia, mi padre y Wu, ¿qué más puede pedir? — En ese instante una pequeña tos más falsa que el buen humor de Lin por las mañanas llegó a los oídos de los jóvenes.

Decir que Korra era una persona celosa sería mentir, puesto que pecaba de no reconocer cuando algún joven le llegaba a coquetear a su chica de manera sutil, pero a falta de celos, la Avatar odiaba que su hermosa Asami la dejara en segundo plano, no era por mala intención, sino era esa parte infantil que se rehusaba a dejarla conforme crecía y que, para ser honestos, la Sato adoraba al igual que todo lo que tenía su novia.

— ¡Oh, lo siento! ¡Estoy interrumpiendo su cita! — Se disculpó Tu volviendo a adquirir su semblante de mesero. — ¿Qué les puedo ofrecer?

— Yo quiero fideos a las llamaradas y para tomar un **té frío de jazmín. — Pidió la CEO volviendo a sentarse junto a la morena quien lucía una sonrisa altanera en señal de haber ganado la atención de su preciosa ingeniero de nuevo.

— Yo quiero cuatro tazas de sopa de algas, y para tomar un té frío de jazmín también. — Ordenó la Avatar.

— ¡Por supuesto! — Comentó Tu anotando todo en un pequeño trozo de papel.

Al ver que sus amigas ya no iban a agregar nada, el joven de ojos verdes giró sobre sus talones y se encaminó a una pequeña cocina improvisada que tenía el local donde se podían ver todos los ingredientes y como se preparaban. El primo de Mako y Bolin dio el pequeño papel a los cocineros quienes de inmediato empezaron a trabajar en las comidas.

— ¿Cuatro tazas? Por Raava, si que tienes hambre. — Bromeó Asami con una sonrisa en el rostro.

— ¿Qué? Soy una chica en desarrollo, ¡Necesito comer! — Se defendió Korra mientras alzaba sus fuertes brazos para mostrar sus trabajados músculos.

— Amor, tienes veintidós años, ya no vas a crecer más. — Rió la ingeniero al ver el rostro de decepción de su novia.

— ¿O sea que ya no voy a poder estar más alta que tú? — Preguntó la morena mientras que en su mente se rompía la fantasía de algún día alzar a su bella Asami del rostro y plantar un beso en esos deliciosos labios que tanto amaba.

— Perdón por romper tu ilusión, pero me temo que no. — Ante aquella noticia tan impactante, la maestra agua sólo pudo desparramarse sobre la mesa extendiendo sus brazos cuan largos eran.

— La vida ya no tiene sentido, creo que seré la Avatar más pequeña de la historia. — Se quejó la sureña con un pucherito.

— Oh, vamos, cariño... — Trató de animarla la ingeniero acariciando aquellos mechones castaños que se esparcían por toda la mesa. — Mides unos envidiables ciento cincuenta y cinco... No es para tanto.

— Asami, tu mides un metro sesenta centímetros... Bolin lo mismo que tú y Mako alcanza casi el metro setenta y cinco... — Se quejó Korra. — Eso me hace sentir aun peor.

— Pues yo creo que eres adorable, tu estatura te hace ver más joven y muy tierna. — Casi como si las palabras de Asami fuesen mágicas, la morena se irguió como un resorte con una cara de felicidad que parecía casi ser una ilusión.

— ¡Por eso digo que me encanta ser pequeña! — Canturreó la Avatar.

— Su orden está lista. — Se escuchó la voz de Tu interrumpir la charla de las chicas. — Una porción de fideos con extra picante como le gusta a Asami y cuatro platos repletos de sopa de algas.

— ¡Gracias, Tu! — Dijo la pareja en unísono.

— No hay de que, disfruten su comida. — Se despidió el chico sonriendo.

Asami vio su plato y pudo jurar que con sólo aquel exquisito aroma que desprendían sus fideos fue capaz de probarlo. Su platillo no era lo más elegante ni tenía una presentación de cinco estrellas, pues a la vista solo parecían simples fideos regados por un plato plano con especias encima y alguna que otra salsa roja, pero con aquel olor era suficiente para convencerla de que estaba delicioso. Por parte de Korra, ella ni se dignaba en apreciar su plato, simplemente tomó los palillos que Tu le había entregado con su comida y empezó a devorar su rica sopa de algas.

— Korra, no comas tan rápido que te vas a atragantar. — Le reprendió Asami a la morena al ver con que fervor comía sus alimentos.

— ¡Danquida, Adsami, etadé biend! — Logró articular la Avatar con la boca repleta de comida.

— Korra, no te entiendo si hablas así. — Aquella acción tan infantil por parte de la ojiazul le hizo tanta gracia a la pelinegra que no pudo cometer una risa traviesa.

— Dije que no te preocuparas. — Aclaró la maestra agua ya sin algún rastro de aliento en su boca.

— De acuerdo. — Acató la mecánica más tranquila. — Solo no comas tan deprisa.

La comida transcurría normal, ambas chicas habían dejando de hablar para sólo concentrarse en los sabores que inundaban su paladar hasta que la morena, con algo de timidez, alzó la voz entre sorbo y sorbo de sopa.

— Asami... — Llamó Korra a su pareja quien le contestó con un sonidos ahogado en pasta. — ¿Cuándo crees acabar la reconstrucción?

— No lo sé. — Respondió sinceramente la ingeniero. — Quizá el desastre de Kuvira no fue tan grande como el de Vaatu, pero sí echó a bajos varios edificios y arruinó secciones notables de la ciudad. A lo mejor me tome año y medio o dos... inclusive tres a lo mucho.

— Ya veo... — Susurró la joven maestra agua con cierta decepción. — Tendré que esperar mucho tiempo para poder llevarte con mis padres y presentarte como mi novia.

Aquellas palabras tomaron por total sorpresa a Asami quien dejó de comer en el acto para fijar su vista en el rostro decepcionado de la morena con quien compartía mesa y algo más.

— ¿Korra? — Le invitó a explicarse la CEO de manera muda.

— Quería presentarte con mis padres...

— Tus padres ya me conocen... — La Avatar no dejó seguir a la mecánica, pues le interrumpió antes de que dijera algo más.

— Ellos conocen a mi amiga Asami. No a mi novia Asami. — Un silencio incómodo se apoderó del lugar, a veces el hecho de que todos supieran de la relación de ambas y que ellas jamás hubiesen dicho algo les hacía olvidar que, a veces, debían decirlo con sus propias voces y no sus acciones. — Cuando todo esto acabe, quiero llevarte a pasar unos días a la Tribu Agua del Sur con mi familia, como mi novia.

— Korra... yo... no sé qué decir. — Y en efecto, la CEO estaba sin habla, su cerebro apenas estaba procesado las palabras que había dicho su pareja hacia unos segundos.

— No digas nada, solo acepta. — Le pidió la morena con una sonrisa en el rostro, ¿Cómo negarse a eso?

— Claro. — Accedió Asami casi de inmediato.

— ¡Genial! — Bramó Korra alzando sus brazos en señal de triunfo. — Por cierto... quiero darte algo.

La morena empezó a rebuscar entre sus pieles haciendo que el sentido de curiosidad de la ingeniero, que estaba muy desarrollado, empezara a trabajar en conjunto con su imaginación para poder deducir que era lo que su novia tenía entre manos. ¿Alguna fecha especial? No, apenas iban a cumplir un mes de relación la próxima semana. ¿Algún acontecimiento importante? No, su agenda no decía nada al respecto.

— La semana pasada fue el aniversario de cuando nos hicimos amigas por primera vez y no te di nada por estar ocupada viendo asuntos políticos... — Empezó a contar la Avatar extendiendo su mano para mostrar una hermosa gargantilla de color rojo con un dije de Industrias Futuro. — Perdón por la demora, pero el adorno tardó un poco en estar listo.

— Korra... no debiste. — Logró decir incrédula Asami ante tal hermoso detalle que había tenido su novia para ella.

— ¿Por qué no? Si no fuera por ese día tú y yo no estaríamos aquí en estos momentos. — La maestra agua se paró y encaminó sus paso hasta detrás de su pareja. — Vamos a ver como te queda.

Asami tomó su cabello que estaba amarrado con una liga roja y lo alzó para permitirle a la joven de ojos azules colocar la bella gargantilla en su blanquecino cuello con delicadeza. La correa hecha de tela era suave al tacto y el frío medallón quedó exactamente donde su garganta acaba.

— Listo. — Comentó la Avatar volviendo a su asiento para contemplar a su pareja.

— Korra... es hermoso. — Susurró la CEO acariciando con la yema de sus dedos el dije en forma de tuerca.

— No tanto como tú. — Se atrevió a lanzar la maestra agua mientras sonreía y en sus mejillas se posaba un tono rojizo.

— Te daré algo también. — Anunció la ingenio pensando rápidamente en algún regalo improvisado para su novia.

— No, Asami, no tienes que. — La detuvo de inmediato la ojiazul colocando sus manos de frente y moviéndolas en señal de negación.

— Quiero hacerlo. — Terminó la conversación la mecánica.

La basta inteligencia de Asami era más que envidiable y su forma para resolver problemas de una manera rápida y eficaz era inverosímil. No le costó mucho trabajo idear la forma de hacerle algo especial a Korra con lo que tenía a mano: Se quitó la cinta que sujetaba su cabello y buscó el broche de Industrias Futuro que llevaba en la solapa de su chal negro. Con habilidad, lo colocó en medio de la cinta y le pidió a la maestra agua que extendiera su brazo, con delicadeza abrazó con aquella cinta roja el bíceps de su novia haciendo una improvisada banda similar a la que usaba cuando la conoció por primera vez.

— Ya está. — Culminó la ingeniero con una sonrisa.

— ¡Genial, Asami! ¡Me hiciste una banda con solo tu coleta! — Se emocionó Korra cual niña pequeña ante un regalo inesperado.

— Es temporal, te mandaré hacer uno de mejor calidad. Lo prometo. — Le sonrió Asami a la morena.

— No te apures, este me gusta más porque fue fruto de ese ingenuo tuyo que tanto me gusta. — Le halagó la Avatar exponiendo sus dientes blancos. — Ahora, acabemos la comida que aún nos falta ir con Tenzin.

El resto de la merienda se pasó entre risas y charlas triviales que a la pareja le encantaba tener, alguna que otra vez la morena de ojos azules se aventuraba a robarle un beso a su hermosa novia quien no dudaba en corresponder tal atrevimiento por su parte. Korra y Asami adoraban tener aquellas citas tan improvisadas, puesto que, de alguna forma, sentían que de esa manera su lazo se estrecha más, y no solo de manera romántica, sino que también como compañeras y amigas. Su relación se podría describir como un par de amigas que se deseaban en cuerpo y alma, ambas estaban allí una para la otra y jamás se apartarían de su lado y siempre que la otra la necesitara no dudaría en ir donde ella para ofrecerle consuelo o un abrazo si era necesario, sin embargo, también querían acariciar y poseer el cuerpo de su compañera de una forma más humana, salvaje y carnal, conocer aquello que a los demás les era negado, proclamar cada milímetro de piel de su acompañante y demandar como suyo todo el ser de la otra. Eran mejores amigas. Confidentes. Pero también eran amantes.

Cuando finalizaron la comida, la ingeniero y la Avatar pagaron sus alimentos y se despidieron amablemente de Tu cuando el sol ya empezaba a ocultarse, debían de llegar con donde Tenzin antes de que la luna saliera y ocupará el cielo nocturno. Se dirigieron hacia el hermoso satomovil en el cual habían atravesado toda Ciudad República y se subieron, apenas sus cinturones estuvieron bien sujetados, la ingeniero arrancó el vehículo y lo echó a andar a toda velocidad, el último ferri salía en menos de diez minutos y ellas estaban a unos veinte del puerto Yue. Lo único que sintió Korra fue su corto cabello echarse para atrás debido a la gran velocidad a la que conducía su novia, sin pensarlo dos veces, alzó sus brazos y dio un alarido que haría a cualquier persona preocuparse, pero no le importaba, gracias a Asami había empezado a amar la velocidad y, con la mecánica al volante, eso era algo que siempre había. Ahora entendía porqué a su novia le encantaba la sensación del viento en su cara y el aire recorriendo todo su ser. Era como volar, y ella sabía de eso.

Al final lograron llegar al ferri a tiempo gracias a la sutil forma de conducir de la CEO, cuando el satomovil estaba siendo estacionado el capitán hacía el último anuncio de abordaje. La Avatar y su pareja no tardaron mucho en salir del vehículo y subirse al barco que estaba prácticamente vacío, quizá porque muchas personas decidían visitar aquella Isla que alguna vez fue el hogar del Avatar Aang a menudo. Korra y Asami se colocaron en la proa del barco donde se sentaron en el piso y la más baja acunó a la mayor entre su brazos, el viaje no era muy largo, quizá tardarían unos quince minutos en llegar hasta la costa, pero aun así quería aprovechar ese tiempo a solas para mimar aun más a su novia. Las últimas semanas habían sido duras y de mucho trabajo, sobre todo para la CEO que en esos momentos se encontraba entre los brazos de la Avatar. Con cuidado empezó a acariciar esos hermosos cabellos ondulados que tanto le gustaban, la sensación suave en sus dedos contra esa delicadas y suaves hebras de cabello era magnifica. De manera inconsciente, la joven maestra agua hundió su rostro aspirando el olor a jazmín que emanaba de ese mar negro, si por ella fuera, podría quedarse ahí a vivir eternamente rodeada del bello cabello de Asami.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos más así, sintiéndose, dándose caricias mutuas y robándose uno que otro beso cuando nadie les miraba hasta que divisaron la bella Isla del Templo Aire, una construcción que había mandado a erguir el mismo Avatar Aang y que ahora era usado por todos los nuevos Nómadas Aire como central para abastecerse de provisiones y dormir cuando era necesario. Cuando pudieron notar aquella construcción surgir en el horizonte ya la noche había caído proclamando como suyo todo el vasto cielo, la luna demandaba atención total de las estrellas que la rodeaban en un baile que solamente ellas sabían realizar. El viento marítimo soplaba de una manera indulgente y piadosa dando así la temperatura perfecta para una noche de primavera. Apenas llegaron a su destino y el ferri logró parar de tambalear debido a las aguas, la primera en levantarse del cómodo lugar dónde la Avatar y la CEO de Industrias Futuro estaban fue Korra, quien demostrado su amabilidad, ayudó a su novia a reincorporarse ofreciéndole su mano que después tomó y, ya juntas, se dirigieron a la plataforma que unía el puerto con el barco.

Apenas sus pies tocaron tierra, buscaron con la mirada a sus compañeros, si mal lo recordaban, iban a reunirse justamente dónde se celebró la fiesta de bodas de Varrick y Zhu-Li. Al divisar unas cuantas luces cerca del área de entrenamiento, justamente en el que fue la posta de baile de la unión matrimonial entre el propietario de Industrias Varrick y su actual socio, la pareja decidió ir allí para encontrase con sus amigos, quienes de seguro ya habían empezado a celebrar el gran acontecimiento de aquella noche. El motivo que los congregaba en ese lugar era nada más y nada menos que el anuncio oficial de la boda de Bolin, su bonachón amigo y casi hermano, con la única hija y recién nombrada maestra aire, de Suyin BeiFong, Opal BeiFong. Su compromiso era ya del conocimiento de todos, el maestro tierra se le había declarado a la joven de Zaofu unos días posteriores del atentado de Kuvira, pues, según el chico de ojos verdes, después de todo lo que ambos vivieron y del temor que sintió al ver a su hermosa maestra aire inconsciente, supo que no iba a permitir que eso volviera a suceder y que quería protegerla toda su vida, en ese momento Bolin le pidió a Opal que fuese su esposa y, ahora, ya que las cosas se habían apaciguado, todos sus amigos y ellas celebrarían formalmente aquella unión.

Todos celebraban aquella gran noticia, los gritos y felicitaciones sobraran al igual que la comida y bebida, y eso fue lo primero que notaron la Avatar y su novia cuando llegaron al centro de reunión. El lugar estaba bellamente adornado con decorados verdes y naranjas en honor a las dos culturas que con ese matrimonio de unificaban, la mayoría de sus amigos rodeaban a la recién comprometida pareja provocando que ambas chicas se mirasen y una risa brotara de sus labios al notar como el más pequeño del Equipo Avatar rogaba por algo de aire fresco, era usual que Bolin sofocara a la gente con sus abrazos, pero él no estaba para nada acostumbrado ser a quien le faltase el aire. Una vez salió de entre la multitud, vio a sus amigas y no tardó ni dos segundos en ir con ellas, rodearlas con sus fuertes brazos de maestro tierra y acogerlas en un abrazo marca Bo que te hacían preguntar si realmente era posible que con solo una muestra de afecto tu columna vertebral se partiera en dos o que tu diafragma de encogiera tanto que jamás volviese a adquirir su tamaño o forma normal.

— ¡Chicas, qué bueno que están aquí! — Habló el maestro tierra mientras colocaba a sus amigas en el suelo de nuevo.

— No nos perderíamos tu fiesta de compromiso. — Sonrío Korra. — ¿Dónde está Opal? Queremos felicitarla.

— ¿Y a mí no me felicitan antes? — Sollozó el más pequeño de manera dramática al darse cuenta que su novia iba a ser la primordial en esa ocasión. — Que malas son, chicas. Sobre todo tú, Asami. Se supone que eres mi mejor amiga.

— Estamos jugando, Bo. — Comentó la Avatar mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de su amigo. — Felicidades.

— Nos alegramos por ti, Bo. — Dijo la ingeniero acariciando la cabeza del chico como solía hacerlo siempre.

— ¡Gracias, chicas! ¡Son las mejores! — Se alegró el chico de ojos verdes. — Vengan por acá, los demás las están esperando también.

Sin darles tiempo de reaccionar, el joven maestro tierra tomó a sus amigas de las manos y las jaló hasta donde él estaba previamente, pues todos se encontraban en ese lugar festejando hasta más no poder. El chico de puro corazón sentó a sus amigas en una de las grandes mesas que apenas acababan de colocar para que todos pudiesen estar más cómodos. Allí ya estaba toda la familia BeiFong disputando sobre quién sería el que se comiera el primer trozo del famoso pie de Manzana de Pema, alado de la pareja estaba su amigo Mako a quien saludaron apenas se acomodaron y seguidamente, Wu, el ex-príncipe del Reino Tierra quien se había convertido en uno más de sus amigos, la familia de Tenzin ocupaba el resto de la gran mesa, los pequeños jugaban entre sí mientras que Kai y Jinora participaban activamente de la charla. Todos estaban allí sin falta alguna.

Todos estaban tranquilos disfrutando del ambiente, los más pequeños jugaban entre sí y los adultos se limitaban a hablar sobre las ventajas y desventajas del matrimonio. Asami, Korra y sus amigos, por lo contrario, preferían hacer bromas y rememorar aquellos momentos cuando apenas eran unos adolescentes que iban por las calles en el primer satomovil de la ingeniero llevando justicia contra los igualitarios, ahora que lo pensaban, había sido realmente estúpido actuar de esa forma, pero aun así lo volvería a hacer si la ocasión se les daba, claro, ahora en compañía de Opal. La platica estaba llegando a su mejor punto cuando un ruido ensordecedor llegó hasta los oídos de los presentes en la fiesta; todos por pura inercia buscaron en origen de tal rugido encontrándolo en nada más y nada menos que en tercer portal espiritual que, en vez de tener su color amarillo brillante, ahora destellaba colores verdes y cafés de una manera errática mientras que cientos de espíritus salían disparados de éste hacia la ciudad de tal manera que pareciese que Vaatu estuviese haciendo estragos en el Mundo Espiritual y los pobres solo buscasen refugio en aquel lugar.

— ¿Qué es eso? — El primero en preguntar fue Wu dejándose llevar por la curiosidad.

— No lo sé, pero algo está pasando con el portal. — Siseó Korra. — Tengo que ir allá. Mako, Bolin, Asami, vamos.

— Si. — Acató el trío parándose de la mesa.

— Vamos al Ferri, yo lo manejaré. — Anunció la ingeniero adelantándose para preparar todo.

— De acuerdo. — Aceptó la Avatar dirigiéndose a Opal quien veía todo el movimiento. — Perdón por todo esto, este debía ser tu día especial.

— No te preocupes, Korra. — Sonrío la maestra aire a su amiga. — Los chicos y yo iremos a ver a los ciudadanos y los sacaremos del área.

— Gracias. — Dijo desde lo más profundo de su ser la Avatar antes de salir en dirección hacia donde estaba sus amigos.

Llegaron a tiempo record a la Ciudad gracias a la habilidad de conducción de la ingeniero quien hizo un tiempo más que increíble desde la Isla del Templo Aire, gracias a la ayuda de los nacientes Nómadas Aires, el equipo Avatar no tuvo que perder tiempo en evacuar a los ciudadanos que vagan por esos lugares en busca de paz o con el simple propósito de ir hasta sus hogares temporales. Así que, apenas pudieron poner un pie en territorio republicano, el grupo de amigos liderados por la Avatar emprendió una carrera en el satomovil que la ingeniero había dejado, para fortuna de todos, justamente en el puerto. Korra, por obvias razones, ocupó el lugar del copiloto junto a su hermosa novia quien conducía mientras que los hermanos se sentaron en la parte trasera, lo último que se vio del intrépido grupo fueron unas líneas negras que dejaron las cuatro llantas del automóvil seguido por los gritos de Mako quien le exigía a la CEO que bajara la velocidad, ya que, estaba "violando" los límites permitidos.

Mientras avanzaban por la ciudad cientos de espíritus se les interponían en el camino, en más de una ocasión la hábil conductora tuvo que hacer uso de sus reflejos que podrían llamarse sobrehumanos gracias a que se le materializaba algún espíritu travieso frente a ella. Korra estaba notoriamente preocupada por eso, todos sus instintos de Avatar le decían que una fuerza poderosa se estaba acercando al mundo material y que aquellos extraños colores que desprendía el portal era debido a eso. Fruncía el ceño mediante se acercaban a su destino, su piel empezaba a erizarse y eso no era buena señal, la última vez que sintió aquel extraño cosquilleo en su tez que provocó a sus poros abrirse había sido una noche antes de que Zaheer la tomase prisionera y la envenenara robándole por casi tres años sus piernas. ¿Qué era lo que se acercaba? ¿A qué enemigo debía enfrentar ahora? Ni siquiera había pasado medio año desde que venció a Kuvira y ahora algo nuevo surgía, pero así era su vida y no podía hacer nada al respecto.

****Después de unos cuantos minutos la Avatar y su equipo ya estaba frente al tercer portal espiritual que ella misma había abierto en su disputa con Kuvira, la calmada línea energética que solía salir del suelo homogénea y calmante hasta lo más alto del cielo ahora asemejaba ser un potente rayo de colores primaverales y otoñales uniéndose en un baile que siempre han danzando los opuestos desde el inicio de los tiempos. Sus movimientos zigzagueantes y erráticos provocaba que varios relámpagos provenientes de éste mismo puente que la Avatar creó saliesen disparados a los maltratados edificios cercanos que, ante tal potente e inminente impacto, caían en pedazos detrás del rugido que hacía el relámpago al chocar contra la materia. Los espíritus seguían escapando del portal, algunos solo salían de éste, otros se materializaban ya a varios metros de distancia para volver a desaparecer y alejarse aún más. La joven morena de ojos azules estaba más que impresionada, ni cuando Vaatu salió al mundo físico había causado tal confusión. En ese instante, Korra vio a un pequeño ser de color amarillo que corría hacía ella, era regordete y tenía un par de hojitas en la cabeza. Era el espíritu que le había ayudado antes a encontrar a Toph.

— ¡Avatar! — Llamó el pequeñín deteniéndose ante los pies de la morena quien se agachó para quedar a su altura.

— Amiguito, ¿qué es lo que pasa?, ¿Por qué el portal tiene ese aspecto? — Interrogó Korra tratando de medir su voz para no sonar tan alarmada.

— ¡Él viene! ¡Él señor del tiempo y espacio! — Chilló el ser amarillo abalanzándose a los brazos de la Avatar.

— ¿Y quién es ese? — Preguntó ya preocupada la ojiazul .

— ¡El señor Fatum! — Sollozó el espíritu antes de que temblara en los brazos de la joven castaña y saltara de éstos. — Ya está aquí... ¡debo irme!

— ¡Espera! — Llamó inútilmente la chica de tez achocolatada, pero el pequeño ser se había desvanecido.

— ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí, Korra? — Cuestionó Mako incapaz de dejar de mirar el portal.

— Un espíritu viene, uno muy poderoso por lo que veo. — Susurró la maestra agua volteando a ver a su equipo. — No siento algún aura negativa, pero si muy poderosa, tanta que está asustando a todos.

— Sea lo que sea, ¡ahí viene! — Alzó la voz Asami colocándose en modo defensivo.

El suelo empezó a temblar de manera violenta, grietas se abrían cerca del portal obligando al audaz equipo Avatar a retroceder, los rayos del portal se salían de control total impactando en cualquier cosa que se les interpusiese, eran más rápidos, más poderosos y más letales, hacían ondas extrañas, como si entre todos tratasen de hacer un mar color café y verde. Las pequeñas piedras que estaban sueltas debido a la repentina expansión de las placas tectónicas subterráneas empezaron a flotar alrededor del portal y una potente ráfaga de aire obligó a la morena de ojos azules a tomar a su novia de la cadera y a utilizar tierra control para afianzar sus pies al suelo para no salir disparada como lo habían hechos sus compañeros que acabaron Raava sabe dónde. Cualquier cosa que estuviese a punto de salir de aquel lugar sería la cosa o espíritu más poderoso que jamás hubiese enfrentado, y le rezaba al ser que estaba dentro de ella que la ayudara en esa batalla que se estaba preparando para ser lidiada.

El portal se empezaba a deformar de una manera extraña, ondulante, como dando paso a alguien. Korra afianzó a Asami de la cintura y ésta hizo lo mismo con el hombro de la morena, la Avatar frunció en seño mientras la CEO se mordía el labio inferior con expectación. Estaba a punto de salir, el ser que ahuyentaba a todos los espíritus y que en esos instantes preocupaba a la maestra agua. Un haz de luz brillante recorrió todo el lugar obligando a la pareja a cerrar momentáneamente sus ojos en una reacción natural para evitar que éstos se vieran dañados con tan potente fuente de energía, un rugido grave que haría temblar hasta al más valiente acarició con malicia los tímpanos de las chicas y un escalofrío recorrió a la pareja. ¿Abrir o no abrir los ojos? Ese era el dilema de ambas chicas, pero sobre todo, de la Avatar. Había llegado, su nuevo rival había arribado al fin a la Ciudad y ella no se decidía tan siquiera entre abrir o permanecer ajena a la situación unos cuantos minutos más. No le gustaba admitirlo, pero apenas aquel ser llegó al mundo material una oleada de miedo se apoderó de su mente y su ser. Pero debía enfrentarlo. Era su deber. Su obligación. ¡Ella era el Avatar!

Se armó de valor finalmente y abrió sus ojos para confrontar a aquel ser. Sus párpados se extendieron tanto como pudieron, su garganta se secó tanto que podría competir fácilmente con el desierto del Reino Tierra, sudor frío empezaba a recorrerle la frente dándole un toque aperlado a la morena tez de la joven Avatar. « _Por el amor de Raava, es enorme»_ , fue lo primero que pensó Korra al poder divisar el gran espíritu que se erguía ante ella. Si debía describir a aquel ser, no tendría palabras para hacerlo. Tenía una cabezas ovalada estirada del cual brotaban cuatro bigotes, uno de cada extremo del rostro, que se movían como serpientes inquietas en busca de que morder. En la cúspide de lo que se le podría llamar cabeza, aquel ser poseía un penacho conformado por cuatro largas formas ovaladas. Su cuerpo, o parte de éste ya que, por lo que podía observar, solo tenía expuesto la mitad del pecho, era cuadrado, semejante a los de un humano al igual que sus brazos. Pero, lo que le llamó más la atención a la maestra agua, a parte del colosal tamaño ya que sólo lo que podía ver era por creces más grande que el traje robótico de Kuvira, fueron el par de inmensas alas de mariposa que salían de la espalda del espíritu.

No podía hablar, su cerebro estaba simplemente apagado y su concentración recaía en no perder de vista aquel gran espíritu y en el agarre que tenía en su novia. ¿¡Cómo demonios iba a enfrentar algo así de grande!? Sí, era la Avatar, ser mortal más poderoso de la tierra y demás, ¡Pero aunque no le gustase, también era humana y tenía limitantes! Sintió un calor en la mano que mantenía en la cadera de su pareja que hizo que todos esos miedos se desplomaran hasta el suelo. Cambió de objetivo visual y se enfocó en la mujer que estaba tan o más impresionada que ella y un instinto protector se fue apoderando de ella dejando el miedo enterrado muy, pero muy, profundo en su interior. No estaba sola, ahí se encontraba también Asami, tan, o más, perpleja y perdida como ella. Debía reaccionar. Moverse y poner a aquella chica que tanto amaba a salvo de aquel ser que empezaba a mover sus largos brazos de tal forma que pareciese abrazarlas a ambas. De inmediato quiso usar su aire control y salió volando por los aires hasta poder colocarse en la punta de un edificio cercano que, gracias a Raava, no había sido tocado por ningún rayo.

— ¡Hey, tú! — Llamó la Avatar ya un poco más segura de sí. — ¿Quién eres y qué es lo que quieres?

— ¿Quien...soy? — Se escuchó una voz tan profunda como el universo y tan antigua como el tiempo. — No lo sé... Tuve, tengo y tendré tantos nombres que no le puedo dar respuesta a esa pregunta.

— En ese caso, ¿Qué quieres? — Interrogó la morena ceñuda.

— ¿Qué... quiero? — Susurró el ser. — Solo quería ver esta época... Cuando la paz dominaba el mundo... Cuando los humanos y los espíritus convivían en armonía... He estado en tantos lugares, épocas distintas a la vez que, creo, ésta es una de mis favoritas y sólo quería volver.

— Si sólo querías volver, ¿Por qué ahuyentas a los espíritus y haces todo este caos? — Se interesó ya más tranquila la morena, aquel ser si bien era muy poderoso, parecía un cachorrito curioso que no deseaba hacer nada malo.

— Quería ver este mundo con mi forma real... Siempre estoy yendo de allá para acá con mi forma terrenal y es muy agotador para mi retener mi poder en un cuerpo tan pequeño. — Explicó el gran espíritu con tono pesado.

— Eso debe ser agotador. — Habló la ingeniero dulcemente. — Un muchacho grandote como tú en una cuerpo pequeño debe ser muy problemático.

— ¿Y tú, humana? ¿Quién eres? — Interrogó curioso el ser inmaterial. — Me hacer recordar a un búho que en esta época ya debe estar grande, pero cuando aún era pequeño tenía tu misma aura...

— Mi nombre es Asami Sato. — Sonrío la CEO.

— Ah, la amante del Avatar de esta época, ¿no? — El sonrojo que ambas chicas tuvieron fue más que visible, tanto que el gran ser dio una carcajada suave, como si de un anciano se tratase.

— ¿C-Cómo lo...? — Tartamudeó Korra apenada.

— Soy Fatum, el espíritu del tiempo y el espacio. Estoy en todas partes y en todos los tiempos a la vez. — Explicó el espíritu. — He estado aquí antes, en su boda, cuando sus pequeños hicieron control por primera vez y demás cosas que se me prohíbe contar...

— ¿Boda? — Repitió Asami.

— ¿Hijos? — Le siguió Korra.

— ¿¡Control!? — Chillaron ambas en unísono.

El ambiente de tención que se había formado anteriormente se despabiló con aquella declaración dicha por el anciano espíritu y Korra lo agradecía desde lo más profundo de su ser, no quería ni imaginar lo que hubiese pasado si Fatum tuviese malas intenciones para con los humanos o el mundo en general. La morena estaba tratando aún de procesar las palabras dichas por aquel ser cuando vio como la mano de éste se alzaba en su dirección y se colocaba palma arriba justamente dónde acababa el techo del edificio dónde habían acabado.

— Vamos, suban, deseo saludar a mi pequeña Raava. — Habló el espíritu pegando aún más su mano a dónde estaban las chicas. — Hace tiempo que no charlo con ella con mi verdadera forma.

La Avatar miró con algo de duda la enorme mano hecha de energía, ahora que se detenía a mirar con más atención, el color, la forma y la materia de la energía que le daba un cuerpo físico a Fatum era muy cambiante. Variaba tanto que pudo notar más de tres tipos de materiales en tan solo ese momento de meditación entre si ir o no. Al final, decidió subir a la palma del espíritu y, detrás de ella, Asami también, pues la cordial invitación había sido dada para ella también con el afán de que, por ser humana, era menos.

— Bien, bien. — Señaló el espíritu acercando a la pareja a su rostro para poder verlas bien. — Es un placer verte de nuevo, Raava.

Korra iba a contestar, pero no logró articular palabra alguna, sintió la energía fluir en su cuerpo y

enseguida supo que estaba entrado en estado Avatar, pero con una variación que ya había experimentado antes. Raava se estaba manifestando. Lo sabía, lo percibía en cada centímetro de su piel y, al notar como en su pecho brillaba el símbolo de su espíritu, supo que ahora su cuerpo no solo era suyo, sino que también de aquella entidad de luz que le daba el rango de Avatar.

— Han pasado milenios, *Kenchi. — Dijo Korra, pero no con su voz, sino con la de una mujer madura que acariciaba un tono casi celestial que dejó anonadada a la CEO que de inmediato se separó unos cuantos centímetros de ella sabiendo quien era. — Por favor, Asami, no te alejes... Sigue siendo Korra, y créeme, no le gusta que te apartes de su lado.

— De... De acuerdo. — Contestó tímidamente la CEO acortando la distancia entre el cuerpo de su novia y ella. — Es un honor conocerla... Raava.

— No debes presentarte, ustedes dos ya se conocían desde antes. — Habló Fatum entre carcajadas. — Antes de nacer, Raava escoge el alma que...

— Kenchi. — Llamó el espíritu de luz. — Hay cosas que solo deben tener conocimientos los espíritus.

— Tan joven y tan anticuada a la vez. — Se burló Fatum haciendo sentir realmente incomoda a la CEO quien pensaba seriamente en como había acabado en esa extraña charla. — Por favor, Asami, no seas como ella en el futuro... Los *espíritus como ella no causan buena impresión ni por ser la amante del Avatar.

— ¡Kenchi! — Reprendió Raava.

— L-Lo tomaré en cuenta. — Acató Asami arqueando sus cejas en forma de "u".

— ¿Cómo has estado, Raava? — Se interesó el espíritu del tiempo. — Veo que estás feliz con la Avatar que te tocó esta vez, racha buena por lo que noto.

— Antes de que sigas, quiero informarte que no quiero saber nada de mi futuro como espíritu del Avatar, gracias. — Advirtió el ser de luz con tono severo para luego endulzarlo. — Y sí, he tenido cuatro buenos Avatares seguidos.

— Me alegro oír eso. — Soltó tranquilamente Fatum para ahora mirar a Asami.

— Asami, cuéntame... ¿Cómo está la humanidad en estos momentos de paz? — Se interesó el espíritu.

— Pues, verá... Ahora hay una relativa paz, a pesar de que todo está muy desorganizado. Los humanos estamos tratando de trabajar codo a codo con los espíritus para volver a alzarnos y vivir en armonía como antes. — Explicaba la joven ingeniero con voz queda cuando, de repente, el destello de Raava desapareció dejado solamente a una algo atontada Korra que de inmediato irrumpió en la narración de la ojiverde.

— No quiero volver a experimentar eso. — Soltó la ya normal voz de la Avatar mientras sacudía su cabeza para alejar los mareos que sentía en esos instantes. — Por cierto, Raava manda saludos, no se pudo quedar porque, si lo hacía, iba a perder mi alma o algo así, no entendí muy bien.

— Es bueno tenerte de nuevo con nosotros. — Comentó la CEO de Industrias Futuro cogiendo de la mano a su novia.

— Como sea. — Sonrió la morena. — ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás aquí, Kenchi?

— Solo unos días, quiero ver el mundo y luego volver a mi forma terrenal para explorarlo con más detenimiento.

— En ese caso, puedo ser tu guía si quieres... Además de explicarle a los espíritus más pequeños que no armen tanto alboroto, te tienen mucho miedo.

— Lo sé, es por la cantidad de energía que tengo, por eso uso mi forma terrenal... Pero hasta yo me llego a agotar. — Suspiró el ser notoriamente exhausto.

— En ese caso, ¡No te preocupes! ¡Yo me encargaré de que todo salga bien! — Prometió la Avatar segura de sí.

— Y yo estaré dispuesta en apoyar. — Habló la mecánica.

— Gracias, no saben lo mucho que significa para... — Pero las palabras del bonachón espíritu fueron interrumpidas por una explosión y varias bolas de fuego arrojadas contra el poderoso ser.

— ¡Korra! ¡Asami! — Se escuchó el grito de Mako a la distancia.

— ¡Tranquilas, chicas! ¡Ya vamos a rescatarlas de ese monstruo! — Se le unió Bolin al chillido.

— ¿¡Qué es esto!? — Preguntó aterrado Fatum retrocediendo, fundiéndose con el portal.

El par de amigas rápidamente giraron sus cabezas para entender algo de lo que pasaba, a la distancia pudieron encontrarse con los rostros de sus amigos notoriamente enojados montados en varios carros pertenecientes a la policía de Ciudad República, seguramente Mako les había pedido que fueran gracias a todo el show que armó Fatum para su aparición y, por lo que podían deducir, que ellas tuviesen en la palma de sus manos sin poner resistencia alguna era una mala señal, era eso o simplemente sus amigos no podían ver bien e interpretaron mal la situación. Lo más cercano era lo segundo, pero no debían perder tiempo con análisis, tenían que parar a sus amigos antes de que hicieran enojar o alterar a aquel ser que les mantenía aún en su palma. Si aquel espíritu era tan viejo y poderoso como presumía, más valía tenerlo contento.

— ¡Chicos, no ataquen! — Gritaba Asami tratándose de hacer oír y sosteniéndose de las largas falanges de Kenchi, pues éste se movía tratando de evitar los golpes.

— ¡Ah! ¡Déjenme! — Imploró el espíritu notoriamente aterrado.

— ¡Tra-Tranquilo, Fatum! — Le llamó la Avatar con la intención de hacerlo entrar en calma.

Las bolas de fuego y, ahora, pedazos de roca y lava impactaban contra el pobre espíritu, quien se movía de manera violenta y, sin quererlo, cerró sus manos aprisionando a la pareja que, ahora, no podía mover ni un solo músculo por la fuerza que Fatum ejercía sobre ellas. Al instante, Korra entró en estado Avatar sin dudarlo un segundo, debía sacar a Asami de esa situación lo antes posible, pero era inútil, como temía, la fuerza de Raava era minúscula comparada a la que el espíritu del tiempo poseía. Sus músculos se tensaron al instante, si no podía hacer que ambas salieran libres, por lo menos usaría su fuerza bruta para poder mantener algo de espacio en esa prisión energética en la que se encontraba. No iba a permitir que su bella CEO sufriera algún daño.

— A-Asami... ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó entrecortadamente la morena debido al poco aire que podía mantener en sus pulmones.

— S-Si. — Logró contestar la ingeniero.

— Tranquila... te sacaré de aquí... — Prometió la ojiazul. — Si tan solo pudiera hacer que los chicos dejaran de atacar a Fatum... No es malo.

— Parece hasta un cachorrito grandote. — Se atrevió a hablar la mecánica. — Pero eso no parecen verlo los chicos.

— No te apures, 'Sami, vamos a...

— ¡Déjenme tranquilo! — Vociferó Kenchi en un rugido que hizo temblar todo el lugar y destruir parcialmente los edificios.

Antes de que la Avatar, su pareja o alguno de sus amigos, que no dejaban de atentar contra el pobre ser que deambulaba libremente por el tiempo y espacio, pudieran hacer algo, ambas chicas ya eran arrastradas junto con Fatum dentro del portal espiritual ante al vista de todos dejando como último rastro una luz que envolvió todo el lugar cegando a los presentes por unos minutos y un portal espiritual restaurando. Pero sin la presencia de la Avatar o de la CEO.

\- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o –

¿Dónde estaba?, ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?, ¿Qué era el tiempo? No lo sabía, solamente sentía un calor en su pecho proveniente de aquel cuerpo femenino que se aferraba a ella con temor de perderla, pero, a pesar de eso, el peso que éste debía tener era inexistente y, si de casualidad podía percibirlo, diría que era tan pesado como una molécula o un grano de polvo. Con una lentitud abismal, al fin Korra decidió que era tiempo de abrir sus ojos para enfrentarse con el destino con el que ahora debía lidiar. Su ser flotaba en aquel lugar dónde apareció la primera vez que entró al mundo espiritual, pero a diferencias de aquellas ocasiones anteriores, en las cuales siempre había una copia de ella en color purpura que reflejaba sus miedos, inseguridades y defectos, todo era simplemente un río de estrellas que se extendía hasta el infinito sin un fin o principio. Bajó con cuidado la mirada y pudo divisar la cabeza de su hermosa novia ocultarse en su pecho, aferrada de sus los hombros con firmeza y su cabello jugaba con la nula gravedad que había en ese lugar tan inhóspito. Parecían burbujas negras uniéndose y deshaciéndose.

No tenía idea de que pasaba, de repente todo lo que ella conocía se fue perdiendo hasta llegar a un vacío del cual no estaba segura si iba a salir. Tenía miedo, lo admitía, ella era una mujer de ciencia, tecnología y demás, los asuntos espirituales no eran su fuerte a pesar de tener cierto conocimiento de éstas ya que, su adorada novia, era todo menos una persona capaz de recordar alguna lección de historia o teoría, cosa que a ella se le daba bien, así que estar flotando, en la nada, sin percibir su propio peso o del cuerpo al que se mantenía abrazada como su salvavidas le era atemorizante. Tenía la ligera idea de dónde se encontraba, pero no estaba segura, todo aquello era tan nuevo para ella que su cerebro se bloqueó apenas tuvo conciencia de que había atravesado el portal espiritual apresada en la mano de uno de los seres más poderosos que podría competir fácilmente con Raava. No sabía qué hacer, qué pensar, solamente pudo abrazarse aun más fuertemente de su novia y esconderse en su pecho con la esperanza de que ella supiera que hacer, en ese lugar ella no tenía cabida, era solo una humana en compañía de la Avatar.

— ¿Asami? — Se escuchó un eco retumbar a su alrededor que le obligó a alzar el rostro para toparse con esos zafiros que tanto adoraba ver. — ¿Estás bien?

— Si, sólo... algo asustada. — Respondió con sinceridad. — ¿Dónde estamos?

— En el limbo... — Respondió la Avatar. — Un lugar que está en medio del mundo espiritual y el físico... Aquí vine antes de poder entrar de lleno al mundo espiritual y la primera vez que conocí a Wan.

— ¿Cómo vamos a salir de aquí? — Se interesó Asami.

— No lo sé, yo salgo de aquí de manera involuntaria... Jamás lo he hecho adrede. Además de que nuestros cuerpos físicos no han sido tocados por energía alguna. Esto es extraño. — Susurró para ambas la morena.

La ingeniero estaba a punto de hacerle más interrogantes a la maestra agua acerca del lugar, pero en ese instante el azul mar por el que eran acogidas empezó a pintarse de un color amarillo intenso, las estrellas se volvieron estrías que acariciaban el nuevo río de oro que las empezaba a mover en dirección recta, arrastrándolas a algún lugar que ambas desconocían a tal velocidad que sus cabellos llegaron a jugar con el viento que el movimiento brusco provocaba.

— ¡Ko-Korra! — Chilló Asami aferrándose con toda su fuerza a su novia. — ¿Qué pasa?

— ¡No lo sé, 'Sami! — Confesó nerviosa la Avatar. — ¡Pero no te sueltes de mí!

Pero aquellas palabras tenían tanta relevancia para el destino como la presencia de una brisa en una tormenta y se los iba a comprobar. Un destello de luz se hizo presente dentro de esas palmas que las mantenían unidas y el vil terror se dibujó en sus caras cuando percibieron una presencia extraña dentro de su agarre que se expandía obligando a sus falanges a separase. Lo que ambas temían se cumplió. Sus manos fueron separadas por algo similar a las mariposas que habían visto anteriormente en el mundo espiritual, pero ésta era diferente. Tenia un color verde y café a la vez, una de sus alas era la representación de la juventud y la otra era marchita, a nada de perecer ante el paso del tiempo y ambas lo supieron. Era Fatum en su forma física el que había intervenido en ese momento.

— No... — Susurró la Avatar mientras veía como aquellos ojos verdes eran cada vez más distantes.

— No me dejes... Te amo… — Musitó la CEO con lágrimas en los ojos.

— Yo igual te amo…

Fue en cámara lenta. O eso sintieron ambas chicas al ver como se alejaban mutuamente. Sus lágrimas quedaron flotando en el aire como la única prueba de lo que su corazón sentía en ese momento al igual que sus manos extendidas. No querían que eso pasara, después de tantos años de sufrimiento, peleas y bajas, ahora podían ser felices una al lado de la otra. ¿Por qué pasaba eso? ¿Por qué las obligaban a estar separadas en esos instantes? No lo entendían. Korra gritó una última vez aquel nombre que en algún comienzo odió con toda su alma, pero que ahora, no podría dejar de decir por más que le arrancasen la lengua. Pataleó, trató de usar su control, pero nada servía, se estaba alejando de la persona que más amaba en el mundo y ella no podía hacer nada al respecto. Chilló y aulló hasta que su garganta se destrozó por completo con la esperanza que con ese esfuerzo aquellos ojos verdes volviesen con ella y no la dejaran sola. Pero no. En algún momento la visión que tenía de Asami se perdió para dejar paso a sólo una luz brillante que fue sustituida por un dolor de cabeza inmenso seguido de la inconsciencia absoluta y, aunque la oscuridad la dominara, sus últimos pensamientos fueron con esa ingeniero que ya no estaba a su lado.

\- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -

Despertó asustada, sudaba frío, su pecho subía y bajaba a tal velocidad que parecía como si hubiese ejercitado durante días, cada fibra de su ser estaba erizada y un dolor de cabeza le invadió al instante cuando rememoró aquel extraño sueño que había tenido horas antes. Miró a su alrededor para saber dónde estaba y, para su desdicha, aún seguía en aquella jaula dónde Tarlok la había metido por el simple hecho de ayudar a gente inocente. « _La comida de la cárcel me está afectando,_ _sí_ _, es eso... ¿Yo atrapada con Korra en algo llamado "limbo"?»_ , se dijo a sí misma la ingeniero mientras se volvía a costar en esa dura cama hecha de metal que tenía en su celda, no habían pasado ni cinco horas y ya extrañaba su recamara en la Isla del Templo Aire. Estaba a punto de volver a cerrar los ojos y dormir un rato cuando las últimas palabras que aquella morena le había dicho llegaron a su mente como un rayo, veloz y certero. _«Te amo...»._ Decir que esas palabras no movieron algo en su corazón sería mentir, pues al recordar la expresión triste y esos ojos llenos de lagrimas de la Avatar le dolían a tal grado que sólo su mente racional le permitía saber que aquello no tenía fundamento alguno. Apenas hacia unas semanas que conocía a Korra, no iba a dudar que era una buena persona, algo impulsiva y tosca, pero al fin de cuentas llegaba quebrarse como un humano.

 _«Vamos, Asami, no pienses en sueños,_ _estás_ _en prisión, tu novio y su hermano están del otro lado del pabellón y solo los espíritus saben que está haciendo Korra»,_ se dijo a sí misma la heredera. De manera inconsciente, puso su mano a la altura de su pecho y empezó a jugar con un dije que ahí mismo encontró y aquello le alarmó, ella no usaba collares desde que había empezado sus practicas de artes marciales, y eso había sido desde que ella tenía seis años. Se volvió a sentar más alarmada de lo usual, se quitó la gargantilla que tenía y la puso frente a sus ojos. Apenas esos orbes verdes se encontraron con una medalla de dorada que tenía grabada el logo de Industrias Futuro su mente estalló en cientos de imágenes de hechos que sabía había vivido, pero de los cuales no tenía muchos detalles disponibles. Si pudiera ponerlo en términos matemáticos, podría decirse que en su mente se repetían las *constantes de sus acciones, pero las variantes le eran desconocidas. Pero hubo una excepción, algo que ni el mismo tiempo era capaz de ocultar. Una morena de bellos ojos azules invadió su mente y, con ella, su corazón latió de una manera única que siempre reconocería en el pasado, presente y el futuro. _«Korra... debo encontrarla, debo saber si_ _está_ _bien, si me recuerda..._ _Si_ _nos recuerda»,_ se dijo así misma Asami cuando, en ese instante, la puerta de su celda se abrió dejando ver la figura de Lin BeiFong quien le miraba con esos ojos verdes que a veces llegaba a temer. No sabía que pasaba, pero sin duda alguna lo averiguaría, pero primero, debía encontrar a Korra.

Continuará….

 **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Primer*: Cosa que debería hacer yo ya que el mío está lleno de papeles, cables, lápices y demás cosas que no tengo idea de cómo llegaron allí.

Segundo**: Yo adoro el té de jazmín, por eso hago tanto hincapié en eso.

Tercer***: Este dialogo lo escribí escuchando el primer opening de Shingeki no kiojyn… lol

Cuarto****: En realidad debe ser: "Tiānqì", pero se escuchaba "Kenchi", así que le dejé el segundo.

Quinto*****: Alguien ha estado jugando Bioshock Infinity…

 **FUMADAS DE LA ESCRITORA:**

 _Vale, esto lo tendría que haber puesto en el capítulo siguiente, pero prefiero ponerlo ahorita para que entren un poco más en tema y no me revuelva tanto explicándolo. Verán, Asami y Korra recuerdan todo por los objetos del futuro que se llevaron al pasado (cortesía de Kenchi), pero éstos no están tal cual como recuerdos, sino como "constantes" (los que jugaron Bioshock Infinity lo entenderán)_

 _¿A qué me refiero con esto? Podré como ejemplo el recuerdo de Zaheer (no es spoiler, es solo un ejemplo) Korra en este caso, recordaría solamente que fue herida, no sabe como, no sabe quien, solo tiene el pleno conocimiento de que fue herida._

 _En el caso de Asami, pasa lo mismo: Recuerda una profunda tristeza que se relaciona a Korra y que ésta fue lastimada. No sabe como, no sabe por quien. No sé si me explico… Si no, mándenme un MP y les explico con más profundidad._

 **REDES Y :**

 _Y vale, el titulo lo dice todo._

 _Facebook: Zakuro Hatsune (soy tan original)_

 _Tumblr: zakurohatsune (punto) Tumblr (punto) com_

 _Twitter: "arroba" L_HZakuro_

 _ **: Zakuro Hatsune**_ _(Sus donativos serán para pagarme material escolar y, cuando se junte el necesario, pagar la cuenta del EverNotes que es lo que me permite escribir)_

 _ **Zakuro Hatsune.**_


	2. Mariposa II

_Hola a todos, ¿qué es esto? ¿Un capitulo nuevo cuando apenas hace apenas tres días Zakuro subió el primero? ¡Pues, así es! Aún sigo de vacaciones y espero subir el tres antes de que acabe esta semana (entro el 10 de Agosto, así que por lo menos quiero dejarles algo de material) Así que, sin más, les dejo leer._

 **DVERTENCIA: LOS PERSONAJES DE LOK Y ATLA NO SON MÍOS, TODO PERTENECE A SUS DOS –SANTOS- RESPECTIVOS CREADORES.**

Paradoja

Mariposa II: Mi pasado, ¿mi presente?

Abrió los ojos tan rápido como sus párpados le permitieron, sudaba frío, las heridas que tenía en su morena epidermis empezaban a arder causándole, si no un dolor agonizante, sí una molestia que se acumulaba con todo aquello que acababa de ver en su interior. Ella no era buena conectándose con su lado espiritual, era toda una faena que meditase sin quedarse dormida o sin que se aburriera de ello y terminara más exasperada, así que para ser su primera vez contactándose con Aang, no había estado mal, pero lo que la tenía en ese estado de estupefacción y con la respiración entrecortada obligando a su pecho a subir y bajar con el simple y humano propósito de conseguir más aire para que sus células trabajasen era otra cosa. Sabía que por ser el Avatar podía llegar a tener visiones del pasado o tener conocimiento de cosas que sus vidas pasadas conocían, pero aquello que vio, esa visión de ella misma siendo separada de Asami, esa chica rica que apenas y empezaba a darle una oportunidad como su amiga, pero que aunque no quisiera admitir, detestaba en poca medida por estar con Mako, le dolía. Con tan solo volver a evocar esos ojos verdes que ahora le parecían de un color celestial provocaba que en su pecho un hueco tremendo se produjera. Jamás había experimentado tal sensación, ni cuando estuvo frente a Amon llegó a tener tanto miedo acumulado en su cuerpo.

 _«Vamos, Korra... De seguro te dormiste mientras estabas meditando... Ahora veo porque Tenzin se enoja conmigo...»_ , se dijo a sí misma la Avatar mientras se acariciaba el cuello en un reflejo involuntario que siempre había tenido. _«¿Yo? ¿Sintiéndome de esa manera por Asami? Claro, hay más posibilidades de que Amon venga aquí, le quite su control a_ _Tarrlock_ _y me quiera raptar»_ , pensó la morena al tiempo que se abraza a sí misma y, en ese instante, sus dedos percibieron algo que ella sabía bien no era suyo. Alzó el brazo para poder ver aquella cosa extraña que le abrazaba el bíceps con tanta decisión y, apenas el azul de sus ojos se encontró con lo rojo de la tela de ese peculiar objeto, miles de ideas y recuerdos bombardearon su cabeza tan rápido que, por un instante, juró que delante de sus ojos todo aquello pasó como en una especie de película rápida. Todo lo que podía contemplar eran cosa borrosas, pero que sabía que significaban y, conforme esa secuencia de escenas iba progresando, algo en su pecho se hacia relucir, sobre todo, cuando después de un tiempo todos esos factores que recordaba en su mente tenían que ver con cierta heredera de cabello tan oscuro como la noche, pero con un alma tan radiante como el sol de verano.

— Yo igual te amo... 'Sami... — Musitó la morena sin darse cuenta.

Casi de inmediato, la ojiazul se paró de un brinco y empezó a golpear con desesperación la caja metálica donde estaba aprisionada. Tenía que salir, debía hacerlo y encontrar lo más rápido que pudiese a la ingeniero, trataba de recordar que era lo que había hecho, sabía que todo aquello lo pasó hacía años, pero los recuerdos de su presente se sobreponían a los que ella tenía. Su cabeza era un caos total, los recuerdos más lejanos que tenía eran unos borrosos de la Tribu Agua del Sur, un viaje, espíritus y el abrir de los portales, pero aquello pasaría hasta dentro de seis meses si mal lo recordaba. _«¡Mi metal control!»_ , pensó de inmediato la Avatar al darse cuenta que, en efecto, de aquel material se conformaba la estructura en la que se encontraba encerrada. Puso sus piernas firmemente en el suelo y, al instante, empezó a hacer una secuencia de movimientos que le permitirían abrir un agujero en la puerta y así salir al fin de su encierro. Pero fue inútil. Quizá ella se acordaba de como hacerlo, pero no su cuerpo. Frustrada, aporreó de nuevo la puerta antes de dejarse caer de nuevo al piso con el ceño fruncido. Asami estaba encerrada en algún lugar y ella estaba allí sin poder hacer nada. _«Maldición...»._

\- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o –

Caminaba por los pasillos en silencio, tenía sus ojos directamente contemplando el suelo, como si éste tuviera todas las respuestas a las preguntas que en ese momento pasaban por su cabeza, pero la principal y la que más le era necesario saber estaba bloqueada. Era como si en ese mismo momentos, sus recuerdos estuviesen bloqueados y, conforme ella avanzara, se le permitiese tener acceso a ellos, no podía describirlo de una manera más exacta, nunca había tenido contacto con las leyes del tiempo o similares, su fuerte era la mecánica e industrias, no este tipos de cosas. Suspiró en voz queda y alzó la mirada para toparse con una espalda formidable envuelta en una gabardina gris y con un pelo grisáceo rizado que rebotaba con cada pazo que la oficial Lin daba, ahora se estaban dirigiendo al pabellón masculino dónde se encontraban Mako y Bolin para sacarlos de ese lugar al cual no pertenecían, en más de una ocasión Asami quiso preguntar acerca del paradero de Korra o si después de ir a rescatar a los hermanos irían dónde ella, pero se mordía la lengua cada vez que iba a formular alguna oración relacionada con la morena, en ese tiempo ambas no tenían una interacción muy intimida como ¿Ahora? ¿En el futuro? Ya ni sabía como referirse al tiempo, así que era mejor guardar distancia y silencio.

Las celdas por donde caminaban eran frías y húmedas, la ingeniero juró en más de una ocasión haber visto a una rata-cucaracha recorrer los pasillos a una velocidad que ni la misma Avatar podría igualar, el techo era alto y construido con la piedra más dura y pesada que alguna vez conoció y se notó a leguas que aquella estructura fue construida por alguno de sus antepasados con los materiales de una época más simple. Con cada paso que daban, el sonido que éstos hacían retumbaban en las paredes de aquella prisión masculina. La joven heredera seguía atontada contemplado su ambiente en una desesperada forma para que su mente dejara de pensar en cierta morena de ojos azules que desde que "recordó" todo lo que ambas vivirían no había dejado en paz su cerebro que, cuando Lin detuvo sus pasos frente a una de las cientos de puertas que adornaban ese lugar y que mantenían a los prisioneros a raya, casi se estrella contra ella de no ser por sus reflejos y que sus botas estaban hechas de un material que le impediría resbalar hasta en el mismo hielo. Habían llegado.

Asami se colocó detrás de la ex-jefa de policía y contempló como, haciendo uso de su metal-control, hacía añicos la puerta que tenía delante permitiendo así ver a los que estaban en el interior de la celda. La heredera sonrió al ver que sus dos amigos estaban sin ninguna herida aparente, desde que a ella la habían separado de los hermanos no había sabido nada de ellos, así que verlo en esos momentos le quitaba un pequeño peso de encima. Sin dudarlo mucho, se adentró a la celda para saludar a sus amigos, el primero en estrechar entre sus brazos fue a Mako y, a diferencia de lo que ahora ella podía recordar, la felicidad sentida al volver a tener junto a ella al que, en ese tiempo, era su novio no era la misma. Estaba feliz de verlo, eso no lo negaba, era su amigo después de todo, pero nada más y eso se comprobó cuando el maestro fuego trató de unir sus labios con los rojizos de ella, pero casi de manera instintiva desvió el rostro lo más disimuladamente que pudo para saludar a Bolin quien parecía haber encontrado algo muy interesante en la pared de fondo a la celda, porque no parecía poder despegarse de allí.

— ¡Me alegro que estén bien, chicos! — Expresó la ingeniero entre sonrisas.

— Me alegro de verte... Asami. — Contestó el maestro fuego con un tono que a la chica de ojos verdes le incomodo de sobremanera.

— Lamento arruinar su reencuentro amoroso, pero tenemos que irnos. — Anunció Lin con aquel tono severo que tenía gracias a los años como jefa de policía. — Korra ha sido secuestrada por los hombres de Amon.

— ¿Qué? — Dijeron al unísono Mako y Asami denotando la notoria preocupación.

— No... No puede ser... — Susurró el cejudo antes de ser interrumpido por la ingeniero.

— ¿Cómo que fue secuestrada?, ¿Cuándo?, ¿Cómo? — Empezó a interrogar la heredera con tono irritado. — ¡Se supone que ella estaba a salvo, por eso nos entregamos!

— Cálmate, niña, vamos a salvarla. ¡Andando! — Le retó Lin ignorando el tono que la chica había usado.

Salir de la prisión fue relativamente fácil para el grupo, quizá la mayor de las BeiFong ya no fuese más la jefa de policías, pero sí que los cadetes y casi toda la división del departamento le tenían una fe ciega a la hija de la legendaria maestra tierra. Así que con ayuda de los guardias, Mako, Asami, Bolin y Lin salieron sin ser vistos. Cuando Asami sintió el viento fresco estrellarse contra su piel y jugar con su largo y sedoso cabello una satisfacción inmensa se apoderó de ella. Llenó sus pulmones de aquel oxigeno libre de humedad u olor a alcantarilla, pero sólo se lo permitió por un pequeño instante, Korra estaba en manos de los igualitarios y solamente Raava sabría que le harían. ¿Y si le quitaban su control? No, imposible, en los recuerdos que tenía ella siempre manejaba los elementos. ¿Y si le hacían algo que jamás le comentó? Sabía del horror que le provocaba Amon y que aquel estigma la acompañó por bastante tiempo de su vida mucho después de que todo aquello de los Igualitarios y su movimiento acabase. No debía perder el tiempo. Ahora irían a dónde Tenzin para saber en qué podían ayudar y, por el bien de todos los que estaban con ella, más valía que ese mismo día la Avatar apareciera porque, de lo contrario, ella misma iría a enfrentar a Amon y a su ejercito con tal de encontrarla.

Llegar hasta el despacho de Tenzin había sido un lío, principalmente por toda la seguridad que lo custodiaba ya que el líder enmascarado de los igualitarios había lanzado una amenaza directa para el consejo y sus miembros. La ciudad estaba totalmente vacía y solo era recorrida por los grupos de policía que estaban de guardia, si la ingeniero logró ver a dos o tres ciudadanos, hasta demasiado fue, todos estaban resguardados con el temor a un inminente ataque proveniente de aquella rebelión que iba en contra de los maestros. El ambiente era pesado, en todo el transcurso nadie dijo ni una sola palabra, cada quien venía sumergido en su propio mar de pensamientos, pero quien en esos instantes tenía la carga más grande en cuestión de líos mentales era Asami. Por más que se esforzara, no podía recordar dónde estaba Korra y eso le frustraba, no tener conocimientos de hechos que estaban pasando en ese instante y sí de las cosas que pasarían en un futuro era más que irritante para la ingeniero. En algún momento, dejó de intentarlo para concentrase del todo en usar las cosas que sabía en ese momento para tratar de deducir alguna pista, no era detective ni nada por el estilo, pero lo intentaría con tal de saber dónde estaba la morena.

Después de veinte minutos andando por una ciudad prácticamente vacía, el peculiar grupo liderado por Lin BeiFong llegó hasta el edificio del consejo, una estructura ancha y redonda que ocupaba toda una cuadra que terminaba en forma de punta, estaba hecha de piedra y madera dándole un toque más conservador en comparación a los edificios que la rodeaban. Sin perder más el tiempo, el *cuarteto penetró en las instalaciones con el claro objetivo de llegar hasta la oficina del concejal maestro aire que estaba ubicada en el último piso de la enorme edificación. El recibidor era acogedor, inclusive, podría compararse con el de una casa promedio con muebles cómodos, una mesita de centro con flores y recuadros por todos lados, lo único que desentonaba en aquella escena era la clara mesa de recepción y aquella joven que en esos instantes le pedía a Lin que aguardase en aquel lugar mientras le informaba a Tenzin de su visita, pero, como era ya costumbre, la maestra tierra ignoró los chillidos agudos de la pobre mujer y subió las escaleras seguidamente de los chicos quienes se disculparon, a excepción de Mako, en su lugar mientras ascendían por la misma escalinata que la BeiFong había usado.

Sus pasos siguieron hasta que se detuvieron frente a una puerta de madera que estaba abierta, de seguro Tenzin había olvidado cerrarla cuando entró. La primera en violar los dominios del monje heredero de todos los conocimientos de la cultura de los Nómadas Aire fue, para variar, la detective Lin BeiFong. Los tres amigos se miraron entre sí al ver la intromisión de la mayor, se encogieron de hombros y la siguieron al despacho del hijo menor del gran Avatar Aang. La oficina de Tenzin era amplia y de color café, tres ventanas adornaban la pared que colindaba con la calle que permitían el ingreso de luz al lugar, el fondo estaba decorado por reliquias que denotaban sus orígenes y, en medio, un librero circular coronaba aquel lugar. En frente de éste, se podía ver el escritorio y, sentado, al maestro aire quien mantenía una conversación que no era muy importante por lo que parecía ya que, apenas vio entrar al atípico grupo, su expresión cambió arqueando las cejas en señal de sorpresa y de inmediato colgó la llamada no sin antes alegar que se la devolviera después.

— ¿Lin? ¿Qué rayos...? ¿Qué haces...? ¡Deberías estar en el hospital! ¡Y ustedes tres en prisión! — Señaló el concejal apuntando a cada uno de los integrantes del grupo.

— Pensé que necesitarías ayuda para encontrar a Korra. — Soltó livianamente Lin sin prestarle mucha importancia a su ex-novio.

— ¿Tienen alguna pista? — Se interesó inmediatamente Mako.

— He estado al teléfono toda la mañana... — Comentó Tenzin alejándose de su escritorio y acercándose al grupo. — Pero nada...

— Necesitamos a Naga, ella podría... — Empezó a hablar el maestro fuego, pero de inmediato fue interrumpido por la heredera de ojos verdes.

— Mako, no creo que Naga esté por aquí, de seguro ella igual esté buscando a Korra. — Comentó Asami dejando de cierta forma impresionados a todos por el repentino conocimiento hacia la actitud del animal guía de la Avatar.

— De hecho... Naga también está desaparecida... — Corroboró Tenzin.

— ¿Y por dónde empezamos? — Preguntó Bolin curioso al ver que no tenían nada con que trabajar.

— Supongo que los igualitarios se esconden bajo tierra, en el laberinto de túneles que hay bajo la ciudad. — Dedujo la detective sin mucho esfuerzo.

— Bajo tierra... Igual que la fabrica secreta de mi padre... Pero siento que ella no estará ahí... — Susurró Asami casi para sí lo último, algo en su interior o, su cabeza, le gritaba que aquella idea era inútil.

— ¡Tiene sentido! — Apoyó el maestro tierra a la BeiFong. — Cuando me capturaron esos bloqueadores de chi, sonó como si condujeran por un túnel.

— ¡Ya sé dónde empezar a buscar! — Gritó prácticamente Mako. — ¡Vamos!

Apenas dijo eso el maestro fuego, él y sus dos amigos salieron disparados fuera de la habitación, tenía una ligera sospecha de dónde podría estar la Avatar escondida y tenía muy buenos argumentos para solventarlo, pero aún así, Asami no creía que Korra estuviese en ese sitio, algo en su interior le decía que no fuera con ellos, que su búsqueda no tendría resultados favorables allí, pero calló, calló porque a pesar de que tenía la corazonada de que su morena no estaba en ese lugar, tampoco sabía en dónde Amon la ocultaba. Sus pensamientos en ese instante eran muy confusos y, si por ella fuese, prefería que su cerebro no gastara energía innecesaria en pensar o, en este caso, recordar algo que estaba viviendo en esos instantes. Era como si su pasado fuese su presente ahora. Pero dejó de preocuparse por eso cuando vio salir a Tenzin y a Lin del gran edificio dónde trabajan los concejales, iban a montar en Oogi e ir al lugar el cual había pensado Mako, así que, ni tardos ni perezosos, todos montaron en el gran bisonte volador y alzaron vuelo.

\- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o

El túnel en el que se encontraban era amplio, hecho de piedras solidas, aquel conjunto de cavernas subterráneas eran usadas principalmente en la época de lluvias para evitar que la ciudad se inundase debido a que la situación geográfica en la que se encontraban, rodeadas de montañas y por tener tan cerca el océano, el olor a caño se infiltraba por las fosas nasales de la heredera provocando el reflejo de su estomago por devolver lo que había comido hacia escasas pocas horas de que la detective BeiFong le liberase de su prisión, la sensación del agua negra que manchaban sus botas era repugnante, pero debía aguantar todas aquellas circunstancias por la morena. Su paso era firme, pero lento y a su lado se encontraba el hermano de su novio y quien, eventualmente, se convertiría en su mejor amigo, Bolin quien parecía extrañamente nervioso a su lado, pero aquello le tenía sin cuidado, tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para prestarle la debida atención al maestro tierra quien paseaba su mirada entre ella y Mako, quien estaba liderando a todos gracias a su fuego control.

Todo había pasado tan rápido para la heredera, hace tan solo unos cuantos minutos estaba charlando con Bolin acerca de aquel beso entre Mako y Korra que ahora podía recordar perfectamente y, a comparación a como se debía sentir, estaba más resentida con la Avatar que con su novio, y ahora estaba sosteniendo a un pobre igualitario mientras que la detective BeiFong trataba de detenerla para evitar que le hiciera algún daño al pobre sujeto que en esos instantes lamentaba haberse unido al ejercito personal de Amon. La ira que recorría en esos instantes su cuerpo era casi cegadora, a pesar de que le habían mandando a cuidar la retaguardia ella simplemente ignoró dichas órdenes y trató de buscar alguna pista que le pudiese guiar al verdadero paradero de la Avatar. Pero nada. Recorrió en tiempo record todas las instalaciones de los igualitarios buscando encontrarse con esa azulina mirada que tanto le gustaba ver por las mañanas recién levantada después de una noche de pasión, pero en su lugar se halló con miradas tristes y desesperanzadas de maestros a los cuales les había sido arrebatado sus poderes de la formas más aterradora posible. Para un maestro, su control era parte de su alma y, sin éste, no eran nada.

— No lo voy a repetir, ¿¡Dónde está Korra!? — Demandó saber la heredera con el ceño fruncido.

— N-No sabemos... Los igualitarios no atacamos la alcaldía. — Empezó a hablar el hombre con tono suplicante. — Tarrlock miente, se lo juro, señorita.

— Déjalo, niña. — Demandó la detective. — Sabes que dice la verdad, tú misma recorriste estas instalaciones...

— ¿Qué...? — Dijo incrédulo Mako, él solamente pudo ver la mitad y eso que estaba acompañado con Tenzin.

— Sé que no está aquí... Pero eso no descartaba que la tuviesen en otro recinto. — Gruñó la ojiverde dejando al sujeto contra el suelo.

— ¿Por qué Tarrlok inventaría una mentira semejante? — Soltó al aire el maestro fuego.

— Porque él tiene a Korra. — Dedujo Tenzin enojado. — ¡Nos mintió a todos!

En esos momentos una luz roja empezó a sonar por todas las instalaciones y el sonido de una alarma retumbó en las paredes rocosas. ¡Tenían que salir de ese lugar de inmediato!

\- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o

No sabía como había salido de ese lugar infernal, lo último que recordaba era haber visto a Tarrlock tirado en el piso con una expresión de vacío en los ojos, después enfrentar a unos cuantos igualitarios antes de salir de aquella choza donde la mantenían cautiva solamente para encontrarse de nuevo con ese hombre de máscara que la atormentaba en sus pesadillas más profundas y que, con los años, no pudo lograr superar el trauma que le había causado. A veces, por las noches, despertar jadeante pensando que aquel hombre la acechaba aún y, de no ser por las caricias de aquella mujer de ojos verdes y de cabello ondulado que tanto amaba, jamás podría haber conciliado el sueño de nuevo. ¿Qué tanta influencia debía tener Amon como para poder encontrarla en medio de la nada y mandarla a electrocutar de una manera tan inhumana? De no haber sido por su astucia, de seguro hubiese estado, literalmente, frita en cuestión de segundos, los voltios que usaban los guantes del ejército de Amon eran lo suficientemente poderosos para matarte y, por el tiempo que ella estuvo colgada, hubiese quedado calcinada y reducida a cenizas. Pero eso no importaba ahora, debía correr por su vida, si aquel sujeto la atrapaba de nuevo, solamente Raava sabía que le haría, así que era mejor que su agua control siguiese funcionando mientras bajaba de esa colina.

La Avatar seguía descendiendo de aquella pequeña montaña sin reparo alguno, su corazón latía a tal velocidad que llegaba a pensar que se le saldría del pecho o que dejaría de palpitar de algún momento a otro, las gotas de sudor que acariciaban su cuerpo empezaban a entrar en contacto con las heridas ganadas en la pelea contra Tarrlock provocándole un ardor horrible, su respiración, entrecortada, hacía que su diagrama y pulmones trabajasen más de la cuenta, sus brazos quemaban debido a la exigencia física a los que les había expuesto, sus entrenamientos con Tenzin en estos momentos parecían un viaje de relajación, pero no importaba, entre más lejos estuviese de ese lugar ella se sentiría más tranquila. De manera involuntaria, la Avatar viró su rostro para ver si ya estaba lo suficientemente retirada de ese sitio de pesadilla, observaba como aquella casa que la había mantenido cautiva se alejaba cada vez más de su rango de visión y se alegró al notar que ya no distinguía nada, pero aquello sólo duró unos cuantos segundos puesto que, casi al instante, un dolor agudo que provenía de su pie le invadió. Una raíz que no contempló por estar más preocupada en escapar de su pesadilla se le había atravesado provocando su inminente caída que, con la velocidad que tenía, sería muy dolorosa.

Su cuerpo se estrelló contra la fría nieve que logró apaciguar su caída, pero no lo hacía menos dolorosa. La Avatar rodó colina abajo estrellándose con todo lo que había en su paso, rocas que dejaron marcas evidentes en la piel tostada de la maestra agua y ramas cuyas astillas se incrustaron en la tez de la morena dejando marcas rojas que le serían realmente dolorosas. La joven morena seguía cayendo de manera violenta hasta que el ruido sordo de su espalda impactándose contra un árbol hizo que su avance se detuviese, debido al golpe, la gruesa capa de nieve que arrullaba las ramas de aquel tronco cayó en dirección a la maestra agua creando una manta invernal sobre su cuerpo. Si la joven no hubiese sido originaria de la Tribu Agua del Sur, el lugar más frío del mundo, de seguro su cuerpo hubiese caído impasible por el crudo frío de esa noche, solamente un cuerpo acostumbrado a aquellas temperaturas que rozaban los números más bajos de un termómetro sería capaz de resistir aquella ventisca invernal que azotaba en esos momentos. Korra, sin quererlo, empezaba a caer en un trance debido al golpe y al agotamiento, sus ojos se cerraban cada vez más y de seguro hubiese cedido al sueño de no ser porque una húmeda nariz que conocía bien le empezó a olfatear con insistencia.

— ¿Na...ga? — Dijo con dificultad la morena alzando su rostro recibiendo un pequeño gemido como respuesta.

La perro-oso polar de la Avatar la había estado buscado desde el momento en el que vio su llegada y, gracias a su gran sentido del olfato, logró atravesar toda la ciudad y seguir el rastro de la joven maestra agua hasta llegar donde estaba en esos momentos, dónde más la necesitaba. Sin lugar a dudas, Naga era el animal guía de la joven Korra pues siempre estaba allí cuando era requerido y jamás se apartaba de su lado a menos que fuese necesario.

— Buena chica... — Felicitó la sureña a su fiel amiga mientras se trataba de reincorporar. — Ven, ayúdame.

Naga de inmediato inclinó su cabeza para lograr subir a su ama en su lomo, jamás la había visto en ese estado y le preocupaba bastante, la mente del animal sólo podía pensar en llegar lo más rápido con algún conocido de su amiga para que la ayudaran y, así, que pudiese volver a sonreír y jugar con ella.

— Vamos, chica... Busca a… 'Sa….— Fueron las últimas palabras de Korra antes de caer noqueada en el lomo de Naga.

La perro-oso polar de la Avatar acató aquellas últimas palabras y, tan suave como pudo, empezó a trotar en dirección a la ciudad, allí de seguro encontraría a las personas adecuadas para que ayudarán a su ama. Naga podía sentir la respiración entrecortada de Korra en su espalda, temblaba y susurraba el nombre de aquella chica de cabello negro que no conocía muy bien pero que sabía era buena persona, apenas la conoció no notó algún rastro de maldad en ella y, cuando se daba la ocasión, llegaba hasta a jugar con esa chica de ojos verdes. En ese instante el fiel animal de la joven Avatar supuso que quería que la llevara con esa joven llamada Asami, si mal lo recordaba, el aroma que desprendía la heredera era el de té de jazmín mezclado con aceite de esos extraños animales metálicos que en su llegada a la cuidad quisieron atacarla. Sería fácil encontrarla en ese caso, pero primero, debía llegar a Ciudad República lo más rápido que pudiese pero, a su vez, no mover tanto a su ama quien descansaba en su lomo.

\- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o

Sobrevolaba la Ciudad República de nuevo en el lomo de Oogi junto con sus compañeros de búsqueda, la luna ya había reclamado el cielo desde hacia ya tiempo atrás y un dolor punzante le recorría todo su cuerpo. Esa misma tarde, después de enterarse de lo que Tarrlock, ella y el grupo se dirigió directamente al edificio de gobierno dónde Tenzin mandó a reunir a todos los miembros del consejo de Ciudad República, incluyendo también al maestro agua. Una vez ahí, el maestro aire empezó la pequeña reunión improvisada hasta que Tarrlock llegó con su falso interés sobre el caso de Korra -cosa que repugnó a Asami a tal grado de empuñar su mano y contener las ganas de golpearlo-, en ese momento empezó el desastre. El hijo menor del Avatar Aang acusó al concejal representante de la Tribu Agua de calumnias y secuestro para con el Avatar, cosa que obviamente, Tarrlock negó rotundamente hasta que su secretario habló confesando que aquel hombre podía hacer sangre control, el arte prohibido desde que la maestra Katara logró aprender y denegar a los demás maestros por la carga inhumana que aquella técnica tenía. Después de aquello, lo único que Asami lograba recordar -y sentir hasta ese momento- era el dolor en su cuerpo y su conciencia reducida a una pantalla negra.

Miraba todas las calles que pasaban desde la cenit donde estaba, su cuerpo molestaba aún debido a las secuelas de que usaran sangre-control sobre ti, pero no le importaba, sólo quería encontrar a Korra, su único informante había huido y ya solo les quedaba recorrer toda la ciudad hasta poder dar con la Avatar, tan solo esperaba que estuviese bien. Asami bufó enojada, más le valía al bastardo de Tarrlock que no le hubiese tocado ni el más fino cabello a la sureña porque, de lo contrario, ella misma se encargaría de hacerle ver que quizá los maestros sí deberían tener miedo de los no-maestros. Su vista seguía estudiando meticulosamente cada fragmento de asfalto que se desplegaba sobre ella, como si en éste estuviese la respuesta a su interrogante sobre la ubicación exacta de la morena. La heredera estaba tan concentrada en su búsqueda que cuando escuchó el aullido característico de Naga, el fiel perro-oso polar de la Avatar, no pudo evitar dar un pequeño respingo. Apenas todos pudieron dar fe de que aquel aullido era el de la mascota de Korra y la localizaron, Tenzin hizo descender a Oogi para poder ir a donde ella para saber dónde estaba la maestra de los cuatro elementos.

Pudo escuchar una voz llamarla por su nombre, si sus sentidos aún estaban con ella y no le hacían malas jugadas, podía decir que aquel grito provenía nada más y nada menos que de su mentor, Tenzin. Si tan sólo sus fuerzas no le hubiesen dejado hacía ya tiempo, se hubiese reincorporado para poder ver a su maestro cara a cara, pero no podía mover ni un mísero dedo y solo abría y cerraba sus ojos por puro milagro de Raava. Sintió como alguien se acercaba a ella y usó toda la energía que le quedaba solamente para alzar su torso y poder contemplar el rostro asustado y mortificado del menor de los hijos de Tenzin, en su cara podía notar gotas de sudor, de seguro la había estado buscando desde que se enteró de su desaparición, no muy separado del maestro aire pudo ver también a la comandante BeiFong, a Korra le sorprendió verla allí, Lin y ella no eran precisamente amigas, así que poder observar la preocupación que la detective tenía para con ella fue grata, hasta que habló con aquella voz dominante que haría a cualquiera temblar.

— ¿Dónde está Tarrlock? ¿Cómo te escapaste? — Fueron las primeras palabras de la Lin para con ella, cosa que realmente no le impresionó mucho.

Estaba a punto de contestar todo lo que había visto en esa choza, pero en ese instante un muchacho de ojos ámbar, de cabello negro parado y con cejas extrañas, **pero de buen corazón se acercó a dónde ella y la cargó entre sus brazos, pero aquello no evitó que sus ojos azules ignoraran por completo a su amigo y se concentrara en unos ojos verdes que la miraban a la distancia preocupada. Asami, allí estaba ella.

— Estaba muy preocupado... — Soltó de la nada el maestro fuego mientras la cargaba hasta dónde estaba Oogi. — ¿Te encuentras bien?

— Estoy bien.. — Logró decir la Avatar. — ¿Cómo está... Asami?

— Eh... Ella está bien, supongo. — Mako mentiría si dijera que aquella interrogante se le hizo extraña, pero no podía decir nada, la morena estaba muy débil y quizá su mente cansada.

— Me alegro... — Suspiró aliviada la morena. — Me alegro tanto...

No supo cómo, pero terminó sobre el lomo de Oogi gracias a la ayuda de su amigo, pudo percibir como cada vertebra de su espalda se acomodaba en la montura del gran animal, apenas todo su cuerpo se encontró bien acomodado pudo respirar tranquila, una mano le acarició su frente y notó como los cabellos que tenía pegados en la frente debido al sudor desaparecían y se colaban en su oreja.

— Ya estás a salvo... — Le susurró el maestro fuego.

— Gracias... — Musitó en respuesta la morena. — ¿Podrías ir con Tenzin y decirle que estoy bien? No quiero preocuparle.

— Claro… Tú descansa. — Comentó el cejudo antes de descender por el lomo del animal volador.

Vio como Mako hablaba con Korra en el lomo de Oogi, su estómago se contrajo involuntariamente y un pinchazo agudo en su corazón se hizo presente. ¿Será que ella la recordaba? Cuando encontraron a Naga quiso ser la primera persona a los que esos ojos azules viesen, pero Tenzin y Lin se le adelantaron usando sus respectivos controles para alcanzar al perro-oso polar que llevaba en el lomo a la Avatar, deseó acercarse a Korra apenas sus pies pisaron el gris asfalto que condecoraba las calles de Ciudad República, pero su "novio" la había hecho a un lado al igual que a la maestra tierra y el maestro aire para acaparar la atención total de la morena que estaba notoriamente débil y, cuando los vio en esa posición, no pudo moverse de su lugar. Sabía que entre el maestro fuego y la maestra agua hubo algo, algo que a ella le dolió pero que aceptó hacia mucho tiempo, demasiado para su gusto y que ahora estaba obligada a revivir sumándole a todo eso lo que sentía por esa morena que ahora descansaba en la parte superior de Oogi mientras ella sólo podía observarla a la distancia. Decir que aquella situación le dolía era poco, su corazón, cuerpo y alma le pertenecían a esa sureña de piel achocolatada que ahora estaba siendo consentida y mimada por otra persona que no era ella. ¿Cómo iba a saber Mako donde le gustaba que le acariciaran?, ¿Sabía acaso él que a la Avatar le encantaba que le rascaran la cabeza cuando se sentía así? No. Solamente ella la conocía, pero no podía hacer nada mientras su amigo estuviese con ella.

Asami seguía mirando agudamente a la recién formada pareja cuando notó como Mako decencia del gran animal volador para dirigirse donde estaban los demás reunidos, ella había preferido alejarse un poco para no hacer evidente el mar de emociones que tenía en ese momento. Al ver una oportunidad de oro para estar a solas con la Avatar, no dudó ni un segundo en rodear al bisonte para que así nadie la viese subirlo y, cuando se aseguró de que nadie notó su ausencia, subió hasta la montura donde ya se encontraba la joven de ojos azules y de cabellera castaña acostada. Se veía tan débil y frágil, no parecía la misma Korra de siempre, varias heridas adornaban su tez morena y su cabello estaba totalmente desperdigado fuera de sus típicas coletas que siempre usaba. Con cuidado de no alterar a la maestra agua, se acercó para apreciarla mejor, quizá esa sería su última oportunidad para tenerla así de cerca de ella, se sentó a su lado y la contempló un rato, quería grabarse hasta el más mínimo detalle de ese rostro que tanto adoraba y que, por ahora, no podría besar ni acariciar. _«Korra... Si tan solo supieras_ _qué_ _nos aguarda a ambas...»_ , pensó la heredera con pesar al aceptar lo que para ella era obvio, era demasiado iluso pensar que la Avatar se acordara de ella o de lo que sentían la una por la otra.

Suspiró resignada al ver que no estaba haciendo nada de provecho, « _Asami, deja lastimarte de esta forma...»_ , se dijo a sí misma la heredera dispuesta a irse cuando sus ojos esmeraldas se toparon los suculentos labios de la morena que estaban entre abierto para permitirle a sus pulmones tomar el aire suficiente. « _Raava, perdóname»_ , fue lo último que pensó la ojiverde cuando tomó una decisión que de seguro lamentaría y tan solo rogaba que cuando Korra reaccionara -si es que lo hacía-, tuviese una buena excusa que darle. Se acercó lo más que pudo al cuerpo de la Avatar y miró en dirección a donde estaban sus amigos, para su suerte, aún seguían hablando; tomó aire y se inclinó sigilosamente hasta quedar a unos cuantos centímetros de los labios morenos de aquella joven que desde siempre le quitó suspiros y sueños. Cerró los ojos y, en un acto de total impulso, unió delicadamente sus labios en el que sería su primer y, quizá, último beso. Por los espíritus, volver a tener esos labios entre los suyos era algo celestial, ¿Cuándo se había vuelto adicta a ese sabor? No tenía idea, tan solo deseaban estar así por toda la eternidad, pero sabía que era imposible, entre más rápido acabase con ese beso sería mejor para Korra y, sobre todo, para ella, quien aún debía lidiar con una relación que cada vez se iba más abajo con Mako y ahora lidiar con ver a la chica que amaba siendo abrazada por alguien más en vez de que esos fuertes y cálidos brazos tostados la acogieran a ella.

Sin quererlo, empezó a separarse de los labios de la morena cuando un brazo que bien reconocía la sujetó de la cintura y la obligó a recostarse sobre el pecho de Avatar. La cara de sorpresa de Asami fue inmensa al ver como sus labios eran besados ahora por los de Korra, sin pensarlo siquiera, se dejó arrastrar por el hechizo hipnótico de la maestra agua, la tenía a su merced con tan solo aquel pequeño gesto. Sus brazos no tardaron en llegar hasta la nuca de Korra para hacer ese beso más profundo y lascivo. No se habían visto en todo un día y ambas temían que la otra no las recordase, así que el saber que ambas aún seguían teniéndose aquel puro sentimiento en sus corazones era gratificante, sobre todo para la morena, quien no sabia como iba a poder ignorar a su Asami, con tan solo verla ese efímero segundo cuando Mako la llevó hasta Oogi, sintió como si se hubiese vuelto a enamorar de ella. Su pulmones no pudieron más y tuvieron que separarse, ambas estaban agitadas y se mostraba en sus respiraciones entrecortadas que, gracias al frío que estaba haciendo en esos momentos, era más que evidente.

— Me recuerdas... — Dijo feliz la Avatar casi llorando. — 'Sami, me recuerdas.

— ¿Cómo podría olvidarte, Korra? — Contestó con una sonrisa la heredera uniendo su frente con la de la sureña. — Eres lo más importante que tengo y tendré siempre.

— Tenía tanto miedo de que no me recordaras... Cuando desperté en aquella caja metálica y recordé como nos separamos, lo primero que hice fue tratar de salir de allí e irte a buscar, sabía que estabas en prisión por mi culpa, no quería que nada te pasara y... — Un quejido de dolor obligó a la maestra a detener su atropellada explicación.

— ¡Oh, Raava! ¡Sí estás herida y yo encima de ti! — Tan rápido como pudo, la heredera se sentó junto a la sureña. — Perdón...

— No tienes porque pedirlo, 'Sami, yo fui quien te puso arriba de mí. — Trató de bromear la Avatar.

— Korra, deberías descansar... Luego hablaremos de... este asunto.

— Claro, 'Sami... Buenas noches. — Acató la maestra agua cerrando los ojos.

— Buenas noches, Korra... — E inclinándose, la heredera depositó un último beso en la frente de la Avatar. — Dulces sueños.

— Siempre los tengo si estás conmigo. — Susurró la ojiazul antes de quedarse dormida.

\- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -

El viaje hacia la Isla del Templo del Aire fue en silencio, Mako veía y de vez en cuando acariciaba la mano desnuda de Korra sin que nadie, o al menos eso pensaba él, se diera cuenta. Asami hacia lo mismo, pero de una forma más discreta que su novio y, a diferencia de éste, ella no solo acariciaba aquel brazo moreno, sino que lo mimaba y velaba por Korra en silencio sin ser tan escandalosa como su "novio" quien le repetía constantemente a la Avatar la promesa de que todo estaría bien y que ya pronto llegarían a su destino. En esos momentos, la heredera agradeció que la maestra agua hubiese caído presa del agotamiento, a ella le molestaba bastante que mientras durmiese le estuvieran hablando, según ella, perturbaba su sueño y solamente lograban hacerla irritar cuando pasaba eso. La sureña era más de caricias, pequeños y leves besos regados desde su frente, pómulos y detrás de la oreja dónde le provocaba una sensación similar a las cosquillas, pero que le encantaba sentir y más si esos labios carnosos rojos eran los que provocaban aquel cosquilleo.

Apenas llegaron a su destino, el maestro fuego se encargó personalmente de llevar a la Avatar hasta su dormitorio seguida muy de cerca por la ojiverde, ella misma arregló la cama dónde estaría Korra de la forma que más le gustaba, con una sola almohada que soportara su cabeza y la manta más delgada que encontró. Ya una vez todo listo, le dijo a Mako que podía recostar a la morena y la tapó con tal amor que hasta el cejudo se quedó algo extrañado, todo ese día Asami había actuado de una forma muy extraña para con la maestra agua, ¿Cuándo se habían vuelto tan cercanas? No lo sabía, pero ese no era el momento para interrogantes tan estúpidas como esas. Vio como Asami jaló una silla con las claras intenciones de cuidar a Korra esa noche, de inmediato le pidió que se fuera a dormir, que él la cuidaría, de alguna forma, sentía que era su deber velar por la morena, su corazón le decía que se quedara con ella. Con Korra. Pero lo que el pequeño centro del maestro fuego no sabía es que había otro igual o más grande que profesaba lo mismo por la morena y que, para pesar de él, ya era correspondido y era tan poderoso que ni el tiempo podía removerlo del corazón de ambas chicas.

La heredera miró con algo de duda a su "novio" y dejó la habitación, no tenía la paciencia suficiente en ese momento como para ponerse a discutir con Mako acerca de sus razones por las cuales estaba tan interesado en la Avatar, ya estaba apunto de salir cuando se dio media vuelta y observó al maestro fuego acoger la mano de Korra, y una sonrisa picara se dibujó en los labios carmín de la Sato. Apenas el cejudo pudo proteger la mano de la sureña, ésta se movió retirando la suya y susurrado entre sueños el nombre de la heredera de Industrias Futuro. Sabía que no era correcto, pero ver que hasta dormida la ojiazul reconocía su tacto, su calor, le encantó, y más ver la cara de estupefacción de Mako. Sin más, se retiró de la habitación para poder ir a la suya que quedaba a cinco puertas de distancia de donde estaba la sureña, se recostó en su cama y trató de conciliar el sueño sin resultado alguno, algo le hacia falta, un calor que su cuerpo no parecía necesitar pero si su alma. Quería que unos brazos la acogieran, la protegieran y velaran de su sueño, y, a su vez, quería hacer lo mismo con esa persona que estaba a unos metros de donde ella estaba.

El sol acariciaba sus párpados y apenas fue consiente de su cuerpo el dolor se extendió en cada músculo que había usado el día de ayer. Con dificultad, se paró de la cama mientras se tallaba la cabeza, inconscientemente palpó su cama en busca de aquel calor que su corazón recordaba, pero no sintió nada y de inmediato supuso que de seguro se había despertado antes que ella. Korra estiró sus brazos y piernas cual tigre-mono y percibió como cada hueso crujía en señal de que las burbujas de aire entre sus vertebras habían desaparecido con aquel acto tan más sencillo. _«Juro que no vuelvo a dejar que me secuestren, me deja hecha polvo...»,_ Se dijo a sí misma la Avatar tallándose los ojos para quitarse las lagañas que tenía acumuladas por tanto dormir. Esa noche no había soñado, y si lo hizo, no recordaba para nada su sueño, a veces le pasaba cuando el cansancio era demasiado grande y simplemente caía como roca, así como lo hizo en esa ocasión. Ya una vez despabilada, bostezó de nuevo en señal de que su cerebro aún se negada a despertar a pesar de que su cuerpo ya lo había hecho.

— Asami, ¿Podrías hacerme un poco de té de jazmín, por favor? — Pidió con tono ensoñador la Avatar. — Todo me está doliendo, ni los entrenamientos que tenemos me dejan así de exhausta.

— ¿Asa...mi? — Una voz masculina hizo que todo el cuerpo de Korra temblara, miró al dueño de aquel tono grave y su cara de sorpresa fue mayúscula.

— ¡¿Ma-Ma-Mako?! — Preguntó incrédula la morena. — ¿¡Q-Qué haces aquí!?

— Estuve cuidándote toda la noche, ¿Cómo te sientes? — Interrogó el maestro fuego dejando de lado lo anterior.

— Mejor... Me duele todo, pero nada fuera de lo normal. — Comentó la maestra agua sonriendo. — Gracias por cuidarme, debió ser aburrido estar solo conmigo.

— Asami también se quedó un rato. — Agregó no muy seguro el cejudo. — Pero le dije que se fuera a dormir, podía cuidar de ti yo solo.

— ¿Asami... se quedó? — El tono ilusionado con lo que dijo lo último fue imperceptible para el maestro fuego, a veces Mako podía ser muy tonto.

— Si, me alegra que estén más unidas. — Soltó el joven de cabello negro. — ¿Quieres un té? Lo pediste hace poco.

— Si, por favor... — Se sonrojó ligeramente la morena al darse cuenta de que, en efecto, lo había pedido, pero no precisamente a aquel muchacho.

— ¡Ya te lo traigo! — Dicho eso, Mako salió disparado de la habitación dejando a la Avatar sola.

Korra vio a su amigo atravesar la puerta y un alivio le invadió de inmediato, Mako había pasado toda la noche cuidándola y no podía imaginar un escenario más vergonzoso... Solo esperaba que Asami no pensara mal, una de las cosas que más miedo le daba era ver a la heredera enojada y, más valía creerle a la morena, eso no era nada bonito. La maestra agua estaba preguntándose mentalmente como rayos haría para poder explicarle la situación a la que sería su novia cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió y, de manera instintiva, viró el rostro para ver quien entraba. Su mente dejó de lado todos sus pensamientos y su corazón dio un brinquillo de felicidad, en el umbral se encontraba esa chica que tanto quería mirándola con los ojos más tiernos que jamás habría imaginado antes.

— Hola... — Saludó la heredera mientras se sentaba en el lugar que había ocupado Mako.

— Hey, hola. — Le contestó Korra sonriente.

— ¿Cómo estás? — Preguntó Asami mientras acercaba una taza de té que la morena no había visto por estar atontada con esos ojos verdes. — Te traje un poco de té.

— Gracias. — La ojiazul tomó la taza entre sus manos y bebió un poco de ese caliente liquido. — Mandé a Mako a que me trajera un poco de té, pero agradezco que me lo hayas hecho y traído tú... Solamente tú sabes como me gusta.

— Lo sé. — Dijo despreocupada la Sato. — Mako casi quema la tetera y le dije que mejor fuera a ver al resto, pero creo que está algo enojado conmigo... Cuando le mencioné eso me miró con el ceño fruncido y dejó todo ahí.

— Oh... creo que es culpa mía, perdón... — Respondió la chica de tez tostada encogiéndose de hombros. — Digamos que cuando me desperté estaba atontada y pues... te llamé a ti y te pedí justamente un té mientras me quejaba...

— Creo que está celoso... — Dedujo Asami cruzándose de brazos. — Pero es muy orgulloso para admitirlo, no puede ni aceptar que te quiere a ti. Pero no estoy aquí para hablar de él.

— Entiendo. — Korra dejó de lado su taza para poder concentrarse en su chica.

— Korra, debemos regresar. — Sentenció la heredera. — Este tiempo no es el nuestro y lo sabemos. Aquí lo nuestro no tiene cabida, ¡Apenas éramos amigas! ¿Cómo se supone que expliquemos nuestro repentino acercamiento? Mientras estabas atrapada... Perdí el control y... Bueno... Demostré demasiada preocupación para contigo... Más de lo que la Asami de este tiempo demostraría.

— Lo sé... — Aceptó la maestra agua. — Cuando Mako me cargó lo primero que le hice fue preguntarle por ti.

— Esto está mal. — Suspiró la Sato preocupada. — No podemos jugar con lo que pasó aquí, podríamos alterar las cosas en un futuro... Todo pasa por una razón.

— Lo entiendo, 'Sami. — Los ojos azules de la Avatar encontraron los verdes de la heredera y en éstos había una decisión inquebrantable. — Debemos encontrar a la forma física de Fatum y hacer que nos regrese. No pienso quedarme aquí y revivir mis temores de nuevo, pero sobre todo, no pienso esperar tanto tiempo para volver a besarte.

— No tienes que esperar para besarme. — Asami, sin previo aviso, se abalanzó sobre esos labios morenos que tanto le gustaba. Fue un beso leve y corto, pero lleno de emociones. — Solo debes esperar la ocasión correcta.

— ¿Sabes que te amo? — Sonrió Korra.

— Lo sé... — Susurró la heredera. — Yo también te amo... Gracias por no dejarme sola en esto, no sé que habría pasado si me encontraba aquí yo sola.

— Jamás te dejaré de nuevo, 'Sami... — Prometió la maestra agua tomando la mano de aquella chica de pelo negro. — Ni en este tiempo, ni en el pasado, ni en el futuro. Te juro que nos sacaré de esta, no me importa que...

El silencio se hizo presente en ese momento, ambas chicas no tenían la necesidad de seguir hablando, se transmitían todo lo que necesitaban con tan solo mirarse. Todo eso era aún confuso para las dos, pero no les importaba, sabían que saldrían de esa como siempre lo hacían cuando estaban en las misiones y esa no sería la excepción. Encontrarían a Fatumn y regresarían dónde pertenecían, no tenían duda de ello.

Continuará...

 **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

 _ **Primer*:**_ _Imagínense a la autora contando con los dedos en esta parte… porque así pasó…_

 _ **Segundo****_ _: Saben que no soy partidaria del MaKorra ni nada, pero, hey, Mako es un buen chico aunque pésimo manteniendo relaciones amorosas. De manera personal, me gusta mucho Mako como hermano mayor…_

 **FUMADAS DE LA AUTORA:**

 _Hace unos días prometí algo, así que lo tengo que cumplir. Este Fic va dedicado a: Korra Vandom Sato, Alfa-Ary Haven Kesarav, Sango World (que hizo un bonito dibujo de Asami y Ryou, búsquenlo, esta cute), Angi Vega, Gisella Martinez. Quienes han leído mis once FanFics KorrAsami, muchas gracias, me animan a seguir adelante y veo que mis demás trabajos son apreciados._

 _Como dije allá arriba, estoy a nada de volver a entrar a la Universidad *inserte un grito de terror aquí* y por lo que he visto, este semestre también la tendré bastante pesadito, así que, como ya sabrán los que me han seguido desde "Nuestra Historia Sigue", no habrá fecha exacta de actualización. Procuraré que no supere un lapsus de dos semanas, a lo mucho tres, sin actualizar, así que desde antes, pido paciencia._

 _Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, para mí fue algo estresante redactarlo ya que publiqué una pequeña encuesta si deseaban descripción completa o solo un poco, ganó la primera y aquí es dónde pido disculpas… Fue demasiado tedioso, monótono e inútil que escribiese desde cero el capítulo de dónde está basado esta actualización así que, como se habrán dado cuenta, corté varias partes que serían irrelevantes al drama (como las visiones de Korra, la pelea en el túnel, el encuentro de Tanrloq y demás cosas que se hacen mención como hechos que pasaron) Espero puedan entenderme… Lo siento._

 **REDES Y :**

 _Y vale, el titulo lo dice todo._

 _Facebook: Zakuro Hatsune (soy tan original)_

 _Tumblr: zakurohatsune (punto) Tumblr (punto) com_

 _Twitter: "arroba" L_HZakuro (últimamente estoy pasando mucho tiempo aquí, así que este medio de contacto puede ser el idóneo)_

 _ **: Zakuro Hatsune**_ _(Si no lo encuentran, pueden mandarme un PM para darles el link, sus donativos serán para pagarme material escolar y, cuando se junte el necesario, pagar la cuenta del EverNotes que es lo que me permite escribir)_

 _Youtube: ZakuroHatsu o Zakuro Liddell (Me gusta mucho hacer ediciones de vídeo y últimamente he subido material KorrAsami)_

 _ **Zakuro Hatsune.**_


	3. Mariposa III

_Hola a todos, perdón por la tardanza, pero he estado muy ocupada últimamente y, bueno, habrá más información en la parte de abajo. Así que, ya no molesto más. Perdón si en esta mariposa no contesto comentarios, escribí estas notas en plena clase de matemáticas, así de mucho tiempo estoy teniendo, prometo que para la próxima si lo haré._

 **LOS PERSONAJES DE LOK NO ME PERTENECEN, SON DE SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES.**

Paradoja:

Mariposa III: Revelación.

Korra destacaba por muchos aspectos, por su belleza inusual que atrapaba sin siquiera proponérselo, por sus aptitudes físicas que estaban más allá de lo que cualquiera podría aspirar, por aquella personalidad explosiva y, a su vez, sumisa que llegaba a tener y muchas otras cosas más que harían de la lista de: "Cosas que hacen única a Korra" de Asami Sato, tan larga que ni todos los libros de Wan Shing Ton tendrían tanto papel para enumerarlas. Pero. Si en algo destacaba aquella morena que estaba a su lado y en la cual casi nadie podría competir con ella, era en nada más y nada menos que el apetito que siempre tenía y eso la heredera le era palpable en esos instantes. «Algunas cosas jamás cambiarán...», se decía la ojiverde mientras observaba con una estúpida sonrisa como la morena engullía todos los alimentos que tenía frente a ella. Lo panes hechos a vapor por Pema desaparecían en cuestión de segundos, la sopa de algas marinas que ella misma ayudó a preparar había pasado a mejor vida desde el momento en el que le pusieron el tazón en frente, el pescado que ahora era presa de los dientes de la Avatar parecía con cada mordida mucho más pequeño y, si a la Sato no le fallaban las cuentas, esa taza de té que tenía la maestra agua junto a ella era ya la décimo sexta que le servían dejando así la tetera casi vacía. «Sí, algunas cosas jamás cambian», se repitió a sí misma Asami sin poder dejar de sonreír, ver como la joven de ojos azules estaba a nada de atragantarse y bebía con fervor su té que tenía junto a ella, ver en ese estado a la joven de tez tostada le hacía sentir que estaba en su tiempo y no en un pasado lejano donde la posibilidad de que ambas estuviesen juntas fuese alejada.

Korra por un instante sintió como su vida se le iba gracias a un gran trozo de pan con pescado que no masticó como era debido, sin dudarlo ni un segundo tomó la taza de té que tenía junto a ella y lo bebió hasta que sintió que su garganta era otra vez libre. Exhaló aliviada para luego seguir ingiriendo los alimentos, es que, ¡Por Raava! ¡Todo era tan suculento! ¡Sobre todo esa sopa de algas que había sido la primera en ajusticiarla! El sabor tan vivido fue una experiencia insuperable para su paladar, algo le decía que aquella suculencia había sido hecha nada más y nada menos que por las manos de esa chica que estaba a su lado observándola comer con tanto ahínco, y si bien, no lo había preparado ella, sus manos si que se habían metido en la preparación de ésta, era la única explicación razonable para que tuviese ese sabor tan especial. Sin pensarlo mucho, la Avatar pidió otra ronda de todo lo que habían servido, su estómago estaba vacío desde ayer debido a que Tarrlok era un pésimo anfitrión y que jamás se preocupó por darle mínimo una manzana para que pudiese comer, así que tenía mucho espacio para mucha comida, y eso era lo que en el Templo Aire sobraba. Y más si Pema, la dulce esposa de su amargado mentor, estaba al frente del área culinaria. «¡Que Raava bendiga las manos de Pema y de mi dulce 'Sami! ¡Esta es la comida más deliciosa que hay en el mundo después de la de mi mamá!», casi lloraba Korra cuando ingirió su tercera ración.

La Avatar seguía en lo suyo mientras escuchaba a los demás discutir acerca del plan de acción en contra de Amon, antes de que la comida fuese puesta delante de los ojos azules de la Avatar, y a Asami le había parecido una estrategia realmente inteligente conociendo perfectamente el estomago de la maestra agua. Korra les había contado todo lo que recordaba de aquel incidente, desde sus visiones con Aang hasta el factor de que ahora Tarrlok había sido despojado de su control gracias a aquel enmascarado que de poco en poco se había apoderado de ya casi media Ciudad República con ayuda de los inventos de su padre. La morena estaba tan absorta escuchando la discusión que se estaba volviendo algo acalorada por parte de Lin, que no se percató de que una porción de su pan había quedado atrapada en la comisura de sus labios, pero sus ojos si que se dieron cuenta de ello y por mero instinto y costumbre, Asami extendió su mano para llegar hasta aquella migaja que la morena seguía manteniendo cautiva y, con la yema de sus dedos, la quitó rozando ligeramente la tostada piel de la Avatar provocando en ella un escalofrío de placer. Korra podía llegar a ser peor que un niño pequeño cuando comía con tanto ánimo y en más de una ocasión ella terminaba limpiándole el rostro, el torso o las piernas debido a que se ensuciaba muy fácilmente, lo que inició como una acción ocasional se le volvió costumbre y su cerebro no iba a permitir que lo dejase de lado.

— Korra, tenías una migaja ahí. — Reprendió la Sato a la joven Avatar quien no pudo quitar sus ojos azules de los verdes de ella.

— Gracias, 'Sami. — Soltó Korra con una sonrisa.

— ¿'Sa...mi? — Interrogó Mako alzando una ceja, ambas chicas pudieron sentir un escalofrío recorrer sus espaldas. Habían olvidando dónde y cuándo estaban.

— Digo, Asami. Y no tienes porque limpiarme, puedo sola. — Corrigió casi de inmediato la sureña apunto de entrar en pánico.

— Sí... claro... Perdóname. — Logró articular la ojiverde cuando se dio cuenta que su acto, para ella tan natural, resultaba anormal en esa época. — Creo que mis modales me obligan a hacer eso.

— Como sea. — Se encogió solamente de hombros la maestra multielemental tratando de desviar la charla. — ¡Ésta es la mejor comida que he probado en mi vida! Se siente bien volver a ser la misma de antes.

— Creo que ya es hora de recoger la mesa. — Se escuchó decir a una embarazada Pema mientras se paraba y acogía los utensilios de la mesa entre sus brazos.

— Déjame ayudarte. — Se incorporó de inmediato la heredera de ojos verdes, era lo mínimo que podía hacer ya que la pareja le estaba dando un lugar donde quedarse.

— Korra, debe haber algo más que sepas. — Habló Tenzin rompiendo el ambiente ameno de la mesa.

— Ya te lo dije todo. Fui capturada por Tarrlok, que es hijo de Yakone y por eso puede hacer sangre control sin necesidad de la luna llena, luego llegó Amon y le quitó su... control... — Resumió la Avatar con un tono apagado en su voz.

— Ahora todo tiene sentido. — Susurró Lin con cansancio. — Tenzin, debemos hacer algo.

— Iré a hablar con los del consejo... Amon se ha vuelto más intrépido... Atacar a un concejal y casi raptar al Avatar, esta preparando su ataque final… — Concluyó el maestro aire con severidad dejando a los presentes asombrados.

Mientras la discusión seguía en el comedor, Asami ayudaba a Pema a lavar los platos que había utilizado la morena anteriormente y una sonrisa tonta se pintó en su cara. En su época la joven maestra agua y ella habían empezado a vivir juntas en un modesto apartamento alejado de la ciudad, ese era su santuario personal, lejos de las obligaciones, estatus y demás rangos sociales que les imponían, allí eran solo Korra y Asami, un par de chicas que se amaban y querían tiempo de calidad juntas. Cuando el Sol estaba apunto de ocultarse y ambas terminaban sus respectivos alimentos que la CEO preparaba, ella misma se encargaba de lavar los platos y casi siempre lo hacía sintiendo los brazos de su pareja en su cintura y sus labios en su nuca. Korra era mala lavando los platos, cuando a ella le tocaba siempre rompía la mitad debido a la fuerza que ejercía en éstos, así que era mejor mantener las manos alejadas de la Avatar de la fina porcelana ancestral de los Sato. Que recordara eso mientras sentía el jabón y el agua recorrer sus tersas y finas manos se le hizo increíble, de su futuro podía ver solo rostros sin cara y acontecimientos sin contexto entendible o nulos básicamente, solo acciones, así que a su mente viniese un recuerdo así de vivido que pudiese calificarlo como tal le fue más que grato a la heredera.

Asami seguía metida en sus propios pensamientos cuando un grito de la mujer que tenía alado resonó en el lugar llegando a alterar a la heredera de Industrias Futuro, Pema ya estaba a nada de aliviarse, lo que significaba que el bebé que llevaba en su interior por más de nueve meses podría salir en cualquier momento. La Sato no dudó no un solo segundo en brindarle ayuda, la tomó con cuidado de los hombros mientras le preguntaba si todo se encontraba bien, pero al parecer solamente había sido que al bebé se le antojó darle una buena patada a la buena mujer y se reincorporó casi de inmediato. Esa mujer realmente tenía asombrada a la ojiverde, su fuerza como tal le hacía darse cuenta que aquella acolita debía estar locamente enamorada del maestro aire que tenía como esposo, porque si por ella fuese y si Korra en vez de ser mujer tuviese otro sistema de reproducción, ella no podría soportar tener cinco hijos, simplemente sus trabajos no se lo permitirían, además de que los niños no se le daba muy bien, era como una mamá amargada que se preocupaba más por la seguridad de los pequeños que divertirse con ellos, para eso estaba Korra a quien le encantaba jugar con los más pequeños, tirarse en el suelo y ensuciarse con tal de que esas caritas regordetas infantiles sonrieran.

Las dos mujeres habían regresado de sus labores con el agua, Asami estaba a punto de volver a perderse en sus pensamientos con la vida que tenía antes de que un espíritu que dominaba el tiempo y el espacio se asustara gracias a que sus amigos pensaran que las estaba dañando y la arrastrara a ella y su novia dentro de un porta dimensional que después, cuando regresara, investigaría más a fondo, cuando la voz de Mako sonó en el lugar pidiendo agua caliente puesto que Korra deseaba más té. La heredera sintió la punzada de los celos en ella y no precisamente porque aquel chico que tenía enfrente fuese su novio actual, sino por la morena que estaba recibiendo demasiadas atenciones por parte del maestro fuego.

— Eres un maestro fuego, hazlo tú mismo. — Dijo secamente la heredera continuando con los platos sucios haciendo que un silencio incómodo se apoderara del lugar.

— Voy a salir un momento en... caso de que ustedes dos necesiten hablar. — Comentó Pema saliendo lo más rápido que podía en su estado, dejando sola a la pareja en la cocina.

— ¿Hay algo de lo que debamos hablar? — Preguntó extrañado Mako haciendo que el enojo -y los celos- de Asami le estrujaran el pecho viendo lo idiota que su "novio" podía llegar a ser.

— He notado como tratas a Korra, como actuaste cuando estaba perdida. Sientes algo por ella, ¿No es así? — Soltó la heredera sin el más mínimo reparo, las sutilezas no eran lo suyo en muchos casos.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! — Comenzó a decir incrédulo el maestro fuego. — Un horrible maestro fuego la había secuestrado, ¿Cómo esperabas que actuara? ¡Además, yo no fui quien casi golpea a un sujeto para sacarle información acerca de ella!

— Eso es porque Korra me agrada, ¡Es mi amiga! — _«Ella es mía...»_ , pensó para sí misma la ojiverde. — Pero me has ocultado la verdad todo este tiempo.

— ¿La verdad, acerca de qué? — Interrogó el cejudo.

— ¿Realmente quieres que lo diga? — Cuestionó irritada Asami, estaba a punto de estallar.

— ¡Si, porque no tengo idea de lo que estás hablando! — _«¡Mako, eres mi amigo, pero_ _cómo_ _eras de tonto de joven!»_ , se dijo a sí misma la heredera.

— ¡El beso, Mako! — Dijo finalmente Asami. — Lo sé.

— Yo... Bueno... — El maestro fuego no sabía que decir. — Bolin te lo dijo, ¿No es así?

— No culpes a tu hermano por lo que hiciste. ¡Sientes algo por Korra, ¿No es así?! — Acusó la no-maestra.

— ¿Qué? ¡Pareces como si estuvieras celosa! — Chilló el maestro fuego ahora. — Has estado actuando muy extraña cuando estás con ella. Hace algunos días ustedes dos solo se hablaban para lo mínimo y ahora: Korra lo primero que hace al despertar es llamarte y pedirte un té, te llama " 'Sami", le quitas migajas de la cara y te preocupas por ella más de la cuenta, ¡Es como si ambas estuviesen saliendo o enamoradas!

— Mako, ¡Es mi amiga! ¡Mi mejor amiga! ¿Cómo quieres que me ponga cuando sé que mi no...? — La heredera estaba a nada de decir lo que la Avatar era realmente para ella, pero decidió morderse los labios, Mako no entendería nada y aquella declaración sólo lo empeoraría todo y le daría a Korra solo un peso innecesario más. — ¿Mi novio besó a mi mejor amiga?

— ¿Por qué no vemos nuestra relación más tarde? — Cedió al fin el chico de bufanda tomando la mano de su novia sabiendo que estaba más liado que un lémur con una bola de estambre.

— Quizá más tarde no haya una relación que ver. — Siseó la heredera zafándose del agarre de su "novio". — Vete, yo le llevaré el té a Korra.

El resto de la tarde fue algo extraño para los amigos, Mako y Asami no se dirigían la palabra mientras que, por otro lado, la Avatar y la heredera parecían tener charlas bastantes fluidas y no era para menos, puesto que ambas discutían principalmente la forma de encontrar a Fatum entre todo ese caos en el que se estaba sumergiendo Ciudad República, ¿Es qué acaso no podía mandarlas a un momento histórico menos conflictivo? No sé, ¿Cuando ambas se conocieron quizá?, ¿Aquel momento cuando practicaba pro-control? ¡Alguno menos justamente el centro de batalla! Y sí, la Avatar se refería a la batalla entre Asami y Mako y la que Amon estaba a punto de hacer. Una de las cosas que más le gustaba de la bella heredera Sato era el hecho de que le tuviera la suficiente confianza para contarle sus cosas, así que no tardó en enterarse de la pequeña riña que había tenido con el maestro fuego y que por nada le decía en la cara que dejara de coquetear con ella. Asami podía ser un amor de persona, dulce, atenta y lo más parecido a un espíritu en forma humana o terrenal, pero nadie quería ver como era aquella joven de cabellera negra cuando la ira, celos o cualquier emoción negativa se llegaba a apoderar de ella. Korra podía jactarse en decir que no le tenía miedo a nada, pero cuando la Sato se enteraba de alguna travesura hecha por ella y usaba ese tono amenazante con ella y gritaba su estatus como Avatar y su nombre, lo mejor que ella podía hacer era correr hasta el Templo Aire del Sur para salvar su vida.

Mientras el equipo Avatar seguía en su plática, allá afuera ya había empezado el ataque a Ciudad República por parte de los Igualitarios. El sonido de las bombas no tardó en llegar hasta la Isla del Templo Aire obligando a Mako, Bolin, Korra y a Asami a salir de dónde estaban para reunirse con Lin quien Tenzin había dejado a cargo de la seguridad de su familia. Apenas se enteraron de que, en efecto, Amon ya estaba atacando la ciudad, el cuarteto no tardó nada en dirigirse al muelle para tomar un barco para dirigirse hasta la metrópolis. Al llegar a la playa, los chicos notaron que no había ningún navío aparcado en el muelle o la costa, al parecer el maestro aire no quería que nadie dejara ni entrara a la Isla, por pura protección de su familia y los acólitos que ahí vivían, así que había mandado a quitar de allí a todos los barcos que estaban varados en su costa. O eso pensaba él ya que, en un pequeño y alejado lugar cerca de las rocas que formaban la base de la colina dónde el Templo se erguía orgulloso, se encontraba un pequeño barco con adornos de la Tribu Agua del Sur, de seguro el que usaron los miembros del Loto Blanco para llegar hasta allí. Los amigos se miraron mutuamente y sonrieron y lo último que el cuarteto escuchó fue como uno de los soldados del Loto Blanco les gritaba exigiendo su navío de vuelta.

Lograron llegar al puerto Yue en menos tiempo de lo que se esperaban, después de todo, quien dirigió el barco fue Asami secundada por Korra, la morena mejor quien nadie sabía de los dotes de conducción que tenía la heredera, así que si querían llegar lo más rápido posible, era mejor que ella estuviese frente al timón y no cierto maestro fuego. Apenas el barco dejó de moverse, el equipo Avatar bajó de él lo más rápido que pudo y empezaron a buscar el satomovil de la heredera de Industrias Futuro, cuando Bolin, Mako y Asami habían sido tomados como prisioneros en aquel atentado dónde el equipo Avatar simplemente quería proteger a todos los no-maestros de las manos de Tarrlok, el medio de transporte en el que los jóvenes se habían movido fue dejado a manos de la Avatar quien en todo el transcurso hasta Ciudad República reiteró y reiteró que ella no sabía conducir muy bien y que solamente había movido el auto con la clara intención de que la ojiverde no se enojara tanto con ella al ver el estado en el que había dejado su precioso satomovil nuevo.

— ¿Dónde dijiste que dejaste el auto? — Preguntó Asami mirando a su alrededor.

— Debe estar en algún lado... — Comentó la Avatar dirigiendo su mirada a un lado de la calle. — ¡Miren, allí está!

La morena señaló un lugar en especifico de la gran cera que conectaba la Ciudad con el Puerto Yue y, allí, estrellado contra un poste de luz y ligeramente abollado, estaba el hermoso satomovil negro de la heredera. El equipo Avatar no tardó en dirigirse al lugar y el dolor en la cara de Asami era casi palpable, ella misma había construido ese automóvil con sus propias manos y verlo en ese estado le irritaba.

— Wow... Te estacionaste bien. — Soltó la heredera con un puchero mientras miraba a Korra.

— ¡Hey! ¡Ustedes estaban arrestados y me dejaron sola con el auto! — Repitió la Avatar lo mismo que había dicho en el barco miles de veces. — Tú sabes mejor que nadie que los autos y yo no nos llevamos.

— Ignorado eso, hiciste un buen trabajo. — Le felicitó Bolin mientras tomaba un puño de papeles que se encontraba en el parabrisas del automóvil. — Lo que me preocupa es el cómo pagaremos estas multas...

— Relájate. — Dijo Mako tomando los papeles entre las manos y quemándolos con su control. — La ciudad está bajo ataque, la policía tiene cosas más importantes que hacer.

Todos empezaron a subir al automóvil mientras que la heredera Sato prefirió dirigirse a la parte trasera del satomovil y sacar de la cajuela el guante eléctrico que había tomado hace algunas semanas atrás de manos de su padre, lo contempló por unos segundos y se lo puso mientras se decía a sí misma que sería de utilidad, después de todo no había mejor forma de enfrentarlos que con su misma arma. Sin más, cerró el compartimento trasero y se dirigió al asiento del conductor, a su lado ya se encontraba Korra emocionada por la pelea. Asami se subió y miró a su lado dónde Mako la observaba confuso al ver que alguien más había ocupado su lugar en la parte delantera.

— ¿Por qué no te sientas atrás, con Bolin? — Escupió Asami con algo de ira aún.

— Creo que lo haré. — Respondió Mako desafiante mientras escuchaba como el motor del satomovil empezaba a rugir.

— 'Sami... ¿Estás segura que todo va bien? — Preguntó en susurros la Avatar. — ¿Esto no causará problemas?

— Tranquila, Korra... Mako solo piensa que estoy así por ti, cuando la verdad es que estoy así por él. — Musitó la ojiverde dejando que su voz fuese tapada por el motor del auto. — Hay cosas que no puedo pasar por alto, y una de esas cosas es que él, el chico que alguna vez quisiste, te quiera volver a conquistar.

— ¿La gran Asami Sato está celosa? — Se burló la morena entre risitas.

— Al menos no voy por allí amenazando a los chicos que se te acercan con fuego control o tomándote de manera "Ella es mía y de nadie más, te le acercas y te mando a volar, soy la Avatar y ella mi novia, acéptalo amigo". — Lo último que se escuchó fue una risita venir de la morena y los gritos de sus amigos por la velocidad en la que Asami manejaba.

El caos predominaba en Ciudad República, casas incendiándose, dirigibles con el logo de la jefatura de policía colisionando con edificios, gente ocultándose en sus hogares y pequeños grupos de agentes de la ley luchando arduamente contra el ejercito Igualitario que invadía la metrópolis sin piedad alguna. Entre todo el alboroto, un auto recorría esas calles prácticamente vacías a toda velocidad, el equipo Avatar no podía darse el lujo de perder ni un segundo de su tiempo, la vida de Tenzin estaba en peligro y debían ir a ayudarle lo más rápido que aquel satomovil pudiese moverse. El viaje no tardó ni veinte minutos debido a quien estaba detrás del volante, con tan solo unas cuantas vueltas y un pequeño derrapón, Asami Sato logró llegar al lugar dónde ya tres mecatanques rodeaban al concejal maestro aire que era escoltado hasta una camioneta blindada del ejercito de Amon. Cuando estuvieron a unos cuantos metros, la Avatar y su amigo maestro tierra usaron su control sobre ésta haciendo una rampa por donde el satomovil subió y sus pasajeros bajaron de inmediato haciendo colisionar el auto contra uno de los tanques dando comienzo a la pelea.

Los elementos iban y venían de allá para acá. Bolin trataba de mantener a raya los enormes tanques mecánicos que asediaban el recinto, lanzaba rocas a diestra y siniestra contra esos enormes trajes mecánicos y así poder ayudar un poco a sus amigos. Mako hacia también su parte con su fuego-control, las llamas naranjas se desprendían de sus puños haciendo retroceder al único tanque con el que se enfrentaban, pero de repente, el traje hierrico lanzó una pinza contra el muchacho dándole una descarga eléctrica que, si no fuera porque el joven de bufanda manejase la técnica del *fuego blanco, no hubiese salido de esa. La Avatar no se quedaba atrás, con su dominio del agua logró descomponer la maquinaria interna de uno de esos enormes trajes hechos de metal **haciéndolo explotar y, por consiguiente, inutilizándolo, a veces el cerebro podía más que la fuerza y, en esa ocasión, había usado esa táctica. La morena y sus amigos apenas terminaban con un mechatanque iban con los demás, pero aunque la pelea mantenía ocupada a Korra, de vez en cuando desviaba la vista para buscar a cierta heredera que había desaparecido hacia un rato, y un temor empezó a surgir en la ojiazul, pero trató de suprimirlo, la chica de ojos verdes podía cuidarse sola, lo sabía, pero eso no evitaba que se preocupase por ella.

Los distintos elementos volaban por el aire. Agua. Tierra. Fuego. Korra no medía fuerza para poder enfrentarse a los grandes trajes metálicos que los Igualitarios estaban usando para poder hacerles frentes. A pesar de que a la mente de la morena estaba concentrada en la pelea, no podía evitar de vez en cuando en mirar de reojo a cierta heredera quien, al igual que un elegante lobo-murciélago oculto entre el velo nocturno, se deslizó tan sigilosamente como pudo hasta llegar a las camionetas dónde mantenían cautivo a Tenzin. Asami vio a los igualitarios que ahí se encontraban y, sin dudarlo ni un instante, atacó con su guante eléctrico. Uno a uno, los seguidores iban cayendo en manos de la heredera, sus habilidades marciales y de pelea eran superiores, además de que con ella no funcionaba la técnica de bloqueo de Chi, eso la hacía más letal y peligrosa para los peones de Amon quienes sólo tenían el conocimiento necesario para poderse enfrentar con un maestro. La chica de piel lechosa no sudo siquiera, solamente una vez la agarraron por sorpresa, pero fue porque tenía su concentración en el enemigo que tenía enfrente e ignoró por completo su espalda permitiendo que le aprisionaran el brazo, pero solo fue un pequeño momento porque, con un salto y usando su guante, se liberó del agarre para culminar con su último oponente y liberar al concejal maestro aire.

Con Tenzin apoyándoles en la batalla lograron equilibrar las cosas, ya no solamente eran tres niños contra varias maquinas, la presencia del mayor les dio una potencia de ataque mayúscula, tanta que entre todos pusieron derrotar a los soldados igualitarios que los asediaban en algunos cuantos movimientos bien ejecutados. Pero sus problemas no acabaron en ese lugar. A lo lejos una nave perteneciente al ejército de Amon se acercaba a una velocidad increíble a la Isla del Templo Aire dónde los hijos del maestro aire y su esposa embarazada se encontraban, a pesar de que Lin se había quedado allí justamente para hacer guardia junto con algunos miembros del Loto Blanco. Apenas el equipo Avatar vio la amenaza, no tardaron en abordar a Oogi e ir en al lugar que el mismo Avatar Aang había habitado cuando aún estaba con vida, si Amon ponía sus garras en los hijos de Tenzin, la estirpe de los Nómadas Aire estaría condenada a la extinción total y, con éste, el caos total del mundo y Korra no iba a permitir eso, no solamente por sus deberes como la persona quien debía traer el equilibro al mundo, sino porque ella quería a esos niños como si fueran sus hermanitos pequeños. No iba a permitir que nadie le pusiera una mano encima a Jinora, Ikki, Meelo o a aquel bebé que estaba en su camino para venir al mundo.

Apenas llegaron a la Isla del Templo Aire, el primero en bajarse tan rápido como el mismo viento en un vendaval fue el concejal Tenzin quien encaminó sus pasos en dirección a su hogar dónde estaba su amada esposa Pema dejando totalmente de lado a sus jóvenes acompañantes quienes sólo pudieron ver como aquella capa roja que el monje usaba desaparecía entre las columnas de madera que sostenían el hermoso templo que el mismo Avatar Aang había construido. Los chicos comprendían la necesidad del maestro Aire de estar cerca de su familia y, por eso mismo, decidieron que en vez de ir corriendo siguiendo los pasos del mayor, era mejor quedarse unos cuantos minutos afuera mientras que todo en el interior se tranquilizaba. Una vez esperado el tiempo requerido, Korra, en compañía de Asami, se adentraron en el enorme templo para buscar a Tenzin quien de seguro compartía un hermoso momento con su familia. Y no estaban equivocadas, pues el mentor de la Avatar cargaban a su hijo recién nacido con una cara de felicidad que jamás podría ser expresada en palabras. La morena sonrío ante tal escena que de seguro se quedaría grabada con más firmeza en su mente, miró de reojo a su compañera quien compartía esa curva en los labios con ella y, por instinto, entrelazó su meñique con el de la chica más alta quien se sorprendió ante el repentino y discreto contacto.

— Es muy bello, ¿No? — Soltó la Avatar sin mirar a su hermosa chica.

— Sí... — Confirmó la ojiverde sin apartar la mirada de la familia.

— Algún día tú y yo estaremos así. — Comentó la morena. — Serás la madre de mis hijos y sentiremos esa felicidad.

Las chicas dejaron pasar unos cuantos minutos antes de que la Avatar avanzara unos pasos, no era su intención irrumpir tan bello momento familiar, pero debía hacerlo, después de todo, seguían bajo ataque de los igualitarios.

— Lamento interrumpir, pero más naves se acercan. — Irrumpió Korra sin mucho ánimo.

Las miradas de decepción que tenía la familia nómada aire llegaron a los adentros de la Avatar, pero ella no podía hacer nada, o mejor dicho, en ese tiempo y en el estado en el que su cuerpo se encontraba era incapaz de ser de ayuda. Quizá tenía el conocimiento de como hacer metal y aire control, pero sus chakras seguían bloqueados en ese momento. Gruñó con voz grave al darse cuenta de lo mucho que le faltaba por delante, si tan solo tuviese todas sus habilidades al cien por ciento, iría en ese momento a patearle el trasero a Amon y salvar a Ciudad República. _«Odio sentirme tan inútil»_ , se dijo a sí misma la morena mientras escuchaba las palabras de preocupación que le dirigía Ikki, la hija menor de su mentor Tenzin, cuando un niño tenía noción de que su seguridad y la de su familia era amenazada, significaba que la situación que en ese instante todos vivían era crítica. Korra estaba a punto de intervenir y tratar de tranquilizar a la pequeña maestra aire cuando un sonido semejante al que hace una bomba al estallar resonó por toda la habitación moviendo todo lo que estaba en ese lugar con violencia, como si de un terremoto se tratase. Era una advertencia de los igualitarios, estaba cerca, muy cerca, y darían la pelea por aquellos últimos maestros aire.

Apenas se pudo escuchar el segundo estallido, Tenzin, Lin, Korra y Asami corrieron a los campos exteriores del Templo y contemplaron con horror las enormes naves igualitarias que se acercaban a gran velocidad. ¿Desde cuándo aquellos dirigibles podían moverse con tal rapidez? _«Mi padre...»_ , dedujo la Sato al instante, con todo ese asunto de los viajes el tiempo y de tratar que lo suyo con Korra no fuese tan obvio o evidente, se le había olvidado casi por completo el pequeño y casi no notorio hecho de que su padre, el gran ingeniero Hiroshi Sato, dueño de Industrias Futuro y prácticamente mano derecha de Amon era la cabecilla en lo que se trataba de la distribución y creación de armas para los Igualitarios. Su corazón se estrujó por un momento, aquel hombre que en esos momentos estaba junto a Amon no podía ser ese señor de cabellera blanca, ojos dorados arrepentidos y de cálida sonrisa que ella recordaba y que perdonó justamente antes de que lo perdiese. Si tan solo pudiera hacer que su padre recuperara la razón y se olvidara de esas estúpidas ideas igualitarias... Pero sabía que no podría hacerlo, Hiroshi era como ella y como aquella morena que tenía a su lado. No cambiaban de opinión hasta tocar fondo y darse cuenta de su error.

— ¿Qué quieres hacer, Tenzin? — Preguntó la morena sacando a la Sato de sus pensamientos.

— Necesito proteger a mi familia y alejarlos tanto como pueda... — Contestó de inmediato el maestro aire apartando su vista de los dirigibles que se acercaban para mirar a Korra. — Si Amon llega a capturar a mis hijos... Ni siquiera quiero pensarlo.

— Si tú te vas, yo iré contigo. — Intervino la jefa BeiFong.

— ¡Pero...! — Trató de refutar el hijo menor del Avatar Aang, pero fue acallado por la maestra metal.

— ¡Nada de peros! — Sentenció la mujer de cicatriz. — Tu familia y tú son los últimos maestros aire, por nada del mundo voy a dejar que Amon les arrebate sus poderes.

— Gracias, Lin. — Comentó aliviando Tenzin antes de poner su atención en su aprendiz. — Korra, quiero que dejes la Isla y te escondas por un tiempo.

— ¡Yo no me voy a rendir! — Chilló la Avatar casi de inmediato empuñando su mano a la altura de su rostro.

— No te lo estoy pidiendo. — Habló el maestro aire con paciencia conociendo el temperamento de su alumna. — Envíe un mensaje a las fuerzas unidas, llegarán aquí pronto y cuando mi familia esté a salvo, regresaré. Con los refuerzos, podremos dar la pelea en esta guerra.

— Lo que dices es... Que debemos ser pacientes. — Musitó la maestra de los cuatro elementos.

— Has aprendido bien. — Le felicitó Tenzin colocando su mano con aprobación en su hombro mientras le regalaba una sonrisa a su discípula obteniendo una semejante a cambio.

La despedida entre la Avatar y su maestro no tardó demasiado, un abrazo y unas cuantas palabras de aliento fue lo único que el corto tiempo que tenían les permitió, apenas el gran bisonte volador que transportaba a la única familia de maestros aire en el mundo despegó, las naves de los igualitarios llegaron a la Isla del Templo Aire y arremetieron contra ella con enormes ganchos que se enterraban en la tierra haciendo como de puente para los soldados bajo el mando de Amon y el señor Hiroshi Sato. La Avatar quería quedarse allí y pelear contra sus enemigos, pero sabía que no debía, tenía que esperar hasta que las tropas de las Naciones Unidas llegaras y, así, liderar el movimiento contra los igualitarios. Contempló con impotencia como algunos miembros del Loto Blanco hacían frente a los hombres y mujeres enmascarados para permitirle escapar a ella y sus amigos, no iba a permitir que sus fuerzas fuesen en vano, así que dándole las gracias a aquellos valientes soldados tomó la mano de la ingeniero por mera inercia y corrió en dirección a los establos dónde, en la mitad de camino, ya de seguro la esperaba Naga, su perro-oso polar tenía un instinto animal envidiable, si supiera que no era posible, diría que a veces su compañera cuadrúpeda podía leerle la mente y estar allí justamente cuando era necesario.

La morena avanzó unos cuantos metros con sus amigos antes de toparse con Naga, quien, como ella ya intuía, estaba esperándola justamente en la mitad del camino hacía los establos. Korra dio un salto para montarse de inmediato sobre su fiel animal guía, seguidamente, Asami fue quien ocupó el lugar más cercano a la maestra de los cuatro elementos agarrándola de la cintura para no caerse del gran animal -aunque aquello último no era necesario, pues la heredera era perfectamente capaz de mantener el equilibrio, pero algunas costumbres no podían ser alteradas ni por los más locos viajes del tiempo-, el siguiente en ocupar un asiento sobre el firme y musculoso lomo de Naga fue Bolin y, por último, Mako. Apenas el equipo Avatar estuvo bien afianzado en la espalda del perro-oso polar, la maestra de los cuatro elementos le dio a orden a su compañera de que emprendiera cabalgata hacia el mar, no iban a poder salir de la Isla mediante un barco, así que la mejor solución era bajo el agua, además de que así podían evitar que los igualitarios les vieran y, con esto, peleas innecesarias que sabían no iban a poder ganar ahora que el ejército de Amon era más fuerte.

Después de un pequeño encuentro con el sujeto que se hacía llamar "Teniente" y de que Naga le diera su merecido con tan solo un zarpazo, el equipo Avatar ya estaba navegando rumbo a Ciudad República, o bien, lo que quedaba de ella. Korra mantenía una burbuja de aire sobre ella y sus amigos mientras que la perro-oso polar nadaba en el amplio mar que colindaba con las orillas de la República de las Naciones Unidas. ¿A dónde irían? ¿Tendrían un lugar para está a salvo? La Avatar no sabía la respuesta a ninguna de esas preguntas y mediante se acercaban al sistema de alcantarillado que usarían para entrar en la urbe su nerviosismo se hacía más notable. No quería exponer a ninguno de sus amigos a ser capturado por los igualitarios, Mako y Bolin corrían el peligro de que les quitaran su control que por nacimiento tuvieron y su hermosa y bella Asami de seguro sería obligada a unirse a su padre y al negarse, que era lo más seguro que pasara ya que conocía bien a aquella chica, lo más probable es que la degradara y la encerraran en el mejor de los casos, la morena no tenía idea de que les pasaba a los no-maestros que se negaban a ayudar a Amon y, sinceramente, no quería que aquella joven de ojos verdes averiguara cual era el máximo castigo.

Al fin habían llegado a su destino, un gran tubo que a lo mucho le podía sacar a Mako unas cuatro o cinco cabezas de alto, el olor que desprendía éste no era el más agradable de todos, pero era su única entrada segura. Korra miraba con pesar a la distancia como más naves igualitarias rodeaban la hermosa Isla del Templo Aire y las manos de la tristeza e impotencia empezaron a arrullar con cánticos bajos pero potentes su corazón. Si tan solo fuese más fuerte. Si pudiese hacer todo lo que en un futuro ella podía realizar la historia sería tan diferente. La morena seguía pensando en todas las probabilidades que podía tener si tan solo su cuerpo supiera todo lo que su mente sabía que cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro y unos ojos verdes se posaron sobre los suyos entendió que lo que estaba viviendo en ese momento era necesario para que ese futuro al que tanto recurría en esos instantes fuese forjado. Si quería que esos hermosas gemas la vieran en un futuro como en esos instantes le miraba, volver a probar esos labios a plena luz y disfrutar de ese cuerpo que tanto adoraba y amaba, lo mejor era seguir aquel camino largo y lleno de agujeros, pero como su mentor le dijo antes de que partiese de vacaciones con esa chica de cabello negro, la vida siempre está llena de éstos y es nuestro deber salir de ellos.

— Korra... Tenemos que irnos. — Sintió la voz de Asami acariciar sus tímpanos.

La joven Avatar se acercó a la chica más alta que ella y acortó la distancia entre ambas lo más que pudo, a pesar de haber tomado una decisión de como actuaría, sus sentimientos aún no eran capaces de sincronizarse con sus pensamientos, así que entre más cerca tuviese a la heredera, podría tranquilizarse y pensar con más claridad. Sin separarse mucho de la joven Sato, la Avatar y sus amigos se adentraron en el inmenso túnel, aún debían buscar un lugar dónde quedarse y esconderse de los igualitarios.

\- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -

El equipo Avatar caminó unos cuantos minutos dentro del gran tubo de alcantarillados sin saber exactamente a dónde ir, si asomaban sus cabezas allá arriba, serían apresados tan rápido que apenas les darían oportunidad de decir algo, si se mantenían allí abajo, no tendrían suministros y posiblemente se debilitarían gracias al hambre y a la sed. Los cuatro chicos estaban a punto de tirar la toalla en la búsqueda de una solución cuando, del otro lado del mismo largo cilindro en el que encontraban, un hombre de mediana edad apareció. Aquel sujeto tenía el cabello de un tono gris cenizo denotando su edad y se podía ver notoriamente enmarañado, una barba frondosa se extendía desde sus patillas hasta su barbilla y un pequeño bigote se unía a la fiesta de cabellos faciales, usaba ropa añejada de color originalmente verde, pero que con el tiempo había adquirido un color amarillento, casi cremoso, portaba una gabardina sin mangas con una flor en la bolsa izquierda que sobresalía, una venda mantenía los viejos pantalones del hombre en su lugar y en sus manos se podían apreciar unos guantes de negro color que carecían del abrigo necesario para las falanges. Aquel sujeto intercambió miradas con la Avatar y una sonrisa se pintó en el rostro del mayor y casi al instante se encaminó a dónde la maestra de los cuatro elementos se encontraba, Korra no lo sabía, pero su salvación y la de sus compañeros se estaba dirigiendo a su posición.

¿Quién diría que aquel sujeto con el que alguna vez compartió un pescado y mantuvo una charla de algunos cuantos minutos la recordaría y, a parte, le ofrecería un refugio que no fuese aquel arbusto del futuro parte "Avatar Korra"? La maestra de los cuatro elementos y sus amigos se encontraban en una especie de ciudad construida bajo los grandes edificios de Ciudad República, al parecer algunos vagabundos con metal control y tierra control habían diseñado aquel lugar para que los suyos no pasaran frío ni estuviesen expuestos ante los malandrines en las calles de la metrópolis. Aquel lugar se extendía por kilómetros y kilómetros y, según entendía Korra, habían muchas formas de llegar allí mediante el alcantarillado, la joven morena al enterarse de aquello se preguntó cómo demonios era que los hombres de Amon no habían dado con ese lugar, pero eso no era relevante en esos instantes, ahora su equipo tenía un lugar "seguro" en el cual esconderse hasta que la ayuda de las Fuerzas de las Naciones Unidas llegara a territorio republicano para iniciar el ataque contra el ejército de Amon. La Avatar no tenía idea de cuando llegaría Iroh II con la ayuda, así que hasta ese entonces y aunque no quisiera, lo mejor sería esperar pacientemente como su mentor le había dicho.

Asami veía incrédula el lugar que se abría a su alrededor mientras caminaba por el, a diferencia de lo que cualquiera pensaría, aquella pequeña urbe que se erguía orgullosa debajo del suelo de Ciudad República estaba bien construida y distribuida, además de que el hedor de las alcantarillas que la rodeaban era prácticamente indetectable. Decir que estaba impresionada era poco, quien fuese el arquitecto de aquel sitio había ganado sus respetos pensaba la chica mientras el hombre de barba robusta guiaba a todos hasta una pequeña casa que ellos podían ocupar, al parecer el último vagabundo que vivió allí se había ganado la lotería o algo por el estilo y dejó vacía aquella choza. El lugar era pequeño, tan solo una habitación de unos cuantos metros sin cuartos y sin nada, solo una pieza con una puerta y dos ventanas, pero al menos era lo suficientemente espacioso para que los cuatro durmieran sin tener que molestar al otro y eso era lo importante, total, solo usarían aquella recamara para dormir y para lavar sus vestimentas, que estuviesen rodeados de vagabundos no quería decir que también se atuvieran a su costumbre de usar la misma ropa por días o, inclusive, semanas, y a Asami aquella idea no le agradaba mucho. Una vez instalados todos, el grupo se sentó en unas cajas que para su suerte estaban allí.

— ¿Y... ahora qué hacemos? — Se animó a preguntar el maestro tierra mientras abrazaba a su fiel amigo Pabu.

— Esperar. — Sentenció Mako con ese tono serio que lo caracterizaba tanto.

— ¡No puedo quedarme aquí sentada esperando solamente!— Gruñó Korra alzando su labio inferior formando ese puchero tan suyo.

— ¿Qué sugieres hacer entonces? — Interrogó Asami mirando de forma preocupada a la Avatar.

— Tengo que ver el estado de la cuidad. — Soltó la morena mientras se paraba de su asiento. — Así podré ayudar al general Iroh cuando venga.

— ¡No puedes salir así como si nada! — Chilló al instante el maestro fuego. — ¡Te pueden captura!

— Estoy de acuerdo con Mako, Korra. — Secundó Bolin a su hermano. — Allá afuera hay bloqueadores de chi muy malos, te pueden secuestrar y llevar dónde Amon.

— ¡Lo sé! — Graznó la morena empuñando sus manos. — Pero no soy del tipo que se sienta a esperar.

«No aún...», pensó la Avatar cerrando sus ojos con fuerza. Estaba a punto de salir de aquella habitación cuando el mismo sujeto, cuyo nombre le era imposible recordar por alguna extraña razón, que les guió hasta ese lugar entró por la puerta con dos extraños trajes en sus brazos.

— ¡Hola, chicos! — Saludó el vagabundo sonriente. — No pude evitar escuchar su riña así que les traje un pequeño regalo que les permitirá salir allá afuera sin temer a ser descubierto, aquí todos se enteran de los problemas de todos más rápido que la propagación de piojos.

Aquellas últimas palabras hicieron temblar al cuarteto, sobre todo a cierta joven de ojos verdes que empezó de manera inconsciente a peinar su cabello con nerviosismo. Tratando de borrar aquella idea de su mente, la Avatar se acercó al hombre quien le extendió un par de trajes igualitarios asombrado a la morena de manera exponencial.

— ¿De dónde sacaste eso? — Preguntó Korra viendo con incredulidad el traje verde.

— Muchas cosas terminan en las alcantarillas, y los trajes de los igualitarios no son la excepción. — Explicó vivamente el vagabundo.

— ¡Con esto podremos salir! — Chilló la Avatar feliz mientras miraba a sus compañeros. — Propongo ir hoy de noche. ¿Cuántos trajes tienes?

— Solo tengo dos por ahora. — Contestó el hombre de barba.

— ¿Quién se apunta para una misión nocturna? — Preguntó la morena esperando la respuesta de la Sato.

— Yo iré contigo. — Se alzó Mako antes de que la chica de ojos verdes pudiese ofrecerse como voluntaria.

— Eh... Chico, hay un problema. — Habló tímidamente el vagabundo. — El otro es de chica y no creo que te quede en las caderas y te faltará algo para rellenar lo de arriba.

— Eso solo significa una cosa. — La maestra de los cuatro elementos tomó el uniforme sobrante y se lo aventó a la Sato quien lo tomó en el acto. — ¿Qué dices, Asami?

— Solo diré... — La ojiverde hizo una pausa para mirar fijamente a la chica de tez tostada que tenía enfrente. — Espero que laves esto antes de que lo usemos.

— Perfecto, partiremos hoy a la siente. — Sentenció la Avatar. — Veremos que tan mal están las cosas allá arriba.

Las horas pasaron más rápido de lo usual, en cuestión de escasas horas, que al equipo Avatar le parecieron minutos, la luz de la hermosa luna llena ya atravesaban los tragaluces del techo de la subterránea ciudad anunciando que la hora estipulada por Korra para subir a la superficie había llegado. Las muchachas se estaban alistando con los trajes adentro de la casa que les habían permitido usar, trataban de no mirar el cuerpo de la otra porque, con tan solo una simple mirada, podrían acabar demandando más de lo que podían ambas dar en ese instante. Asami se concentraba en colocarse aquel traje igualitario y desviaba cualquier clase de pensamientos que tuviesen que ven con aquella morena que se desvestía detrás suyo, se acercó la camisa que tenía en sus manos a su nariz por enésima ocasión para asegurarse que estuviese limpia, a pesar de que ella fue la encargada junto con Korra de lavar aquel uniforme verdoso, no se fiaba mucho del agua que tuvieron que usar para lograr quitarle el olor a caño y otras cosas a esa ropa. Cuando la heredera sintió una fragancia a jabón neutro, que fue lo que usaron para tallar aquellas prendas, se tranquilizó y metió su brazos por las mangas para empezar a abotonar el uniforme igualitario. ¿Quién pensaría que al final de cuentas terminaría portado aquella ropa que su padre deseaba con tanto fervor que ella llevase? Miró la mascara que tenía en sus manos y suspiró por lo bajo, ella jamás podría hacer lo que esas personas hacían, ella no veía a los maestros como una amenaza, sino a las mismas persona, solamente ellas podían decidir si iban por el buen camino o por aquel que solamente traer pena y agonía.

Ya estaba lista, se colocó los guantes y tomó aquella mascara con los lentes y se dio media vuelta, encaminó sus pasos en dirección a la mujer más alta y notó que algo no iba bien con ella, estaba encorvada y su semblante tenía un aura de tristeza. Korra sintió como su corazón era pinchado por una pequeña espina, no le gustaba para nada ver a Asami en ese estado de trance, de seguro estaba así porque usar aquel uniforme le recordaba al encuentro con su padre. Ella sabía que Hiroshi no era malo, sus últimos recuerdos de él eran buenos, como si fuera un héroe, solamente que en ese momento aquel hombre estaba confundido y su alma era envenenada por el resentimiento y la sed de venganza y, de cierta forma, la Avatar entendía aquellos sentimientos. Si algún maestro fuego le quitase la vida a esa chica que tenía frente a ella, de seguro también en su corazón crecería el odio hacia aquellos quienes le arrebataron lo que más quería. Sin más, la morena alzó su mano y acarició con ternura el hombro de la heredera indicándole que ella estaba lista y que era hora de partir. Les esperaba una noche algo larga y era mejor que ambas estuviesen en el mejor estado emocional y mental para poder hacerle frente a cualquier obstáculo que se les presentara en el camino.

Korra y Asami salieron de la choza para encontrarse con Bolin y Mako quienes montaban guardia en la parte de afuera. Los hermanos tenían una cara tensa y preocupada a la vez, confiaban en sus amigas y sabían que ellas dos podían luchar con quien sea y salir victoriosas, pero a lo que realmente ambos chicos le tenían miedo era que esas dos terminasen peleando o discutiendo dando como resultado que las encontraran y las obligaran a pelear. Ambos maestros se habían dado cuenta que la relación entre Korra y Asami había mejorado mucho, incluso Mako pensaba que se llevaba demasiado bien, pero después de lo que aconteció entre la heredera y él, el temor que la Sato llegara a agredir a la morena o que fuese al revés y Korra agrediera a la ojiverde por cualquier tontería insignificante. Los hermanos se despidieron de cada una de sus amigas, pero el maestro fuego le dio un trato algo más especial a la Avatar a la hora de decir adiós, pues no la dejó ir hasta que le jurase que se cuidaría y que no pelearía por alguna cosa pequeña, ni con los igualitarios ni con su compañera de misión. _«A veces Mako parece nuestra mamá»_ , llegó a pensar la maestra agua ante la larga despedida de su amigo que, en vez de ser eso, parecía un sermón.

La Luna se había escondido tímida detrás de algunas gruesas nubes permitiéndoles recorre las vacías calles de Ciudad República, la brisa soplaban con pesadez y lentitud, la humedad de la noche era perceptible debido a ese peculiar aroma que siempre tenía y las calles de aquella ciudad estaban prácticamente vacías. Asami y Korra no hacia mucho que habían logrado salir del complejo sistema de túneles de aquella urbe y ahora se encontraban recorriendo las pocas avenidas principales que podrían tener algo de actividad. La morena repasó con su mirada azulina todo el nuevo perímetro en el que se encontraban, las casas tenían las luces apagadas y las cortinas corridas con el afán de que nadie pudiese contemplar el interior, los faroles que desprendían una luz tenue le daban a la calle un aura tétrica e intimidante y, de vez en cuando, se podía ver uno que otro soldado igualitario recorrer la cera vigilante. La Avatar empuñó sus manos con molestia, recordaba que a esas horas de la noche, toda Ciudad República siempre estaba iluminada y con una actividad asombrosa, ya fuese por los eventos teatrales, las cantinas o los juegos de pro-control, el movimiento de personas jamás cesaba. En cambio, ahora, era todo lo contrario y supo que entonces Amon se había apoderado ya de practicante todo.

Asami contempló el tenso semblante de la morena, con cuidado entrelazó su mano con la de la maestra de los cuatro elementos en un afán de poder tranquilizarla, la situación de la cuidad era peor de lo que ellas pensaban y eso alteraba de sobremanera a Korra, ella lo sabía y lo mejor que podía hacer era apaciguarla antes de que hiciera una locura. Aquellos hermosos ojos azules se encontraron con los verdes de ella, a pesar de que ambas traían puesta esas odiosas máscaras, podía percibir la potente mirada de Korra atravesarla. Exhaló con pesadez y le indicó que seria mejor ir al lugar de encuentro de los igualitarios, si mal lo recordaba, cuando leyó los archivos de su padre antes de que la jefa BeiFong los confiscara como pruebas para acusarlo, cada noche todos los miembros oficiales del movimiento igualitario se reunían para que Amon les diese un discurso y les anunciara sus nuevos planes y estrategias que tenía para con la ciudad, después había una demostración donde el líder les daba un banquete a todos sus fieles seguidores en señal de agradecimiento y, después de que el alboroto por tanta comida y bebida terminara, todos se iban a seguir patrullando las ciudad.

El par de chica encaminaron sus pasos hacia el área de pro-control, después del ataque masivo por parte de los Igualitarios, aquel lugar se había convertido en su principal sede de operaciones y de celebración. Apenas llegaron a la entrada principal sus caras se desencajaron y agradecieron de sobre manera el tener aquellas mascaras puestas. En toda la parte frontal del edificio se podían ver lonas con la cara, o mascara, de Amon y en la parte superior, donde anteriormente estaba la bandera del Ciudad República, ahora se podía ver el escudo igualitario menearse con la brisa marina. La Avatar miró dudosa a su acompañante quien simplemente se limitó a encogerse de hombros, entraran o no allí seria solamente decisiones de Korra, Asami no iba a obligar a la morena a meterse en la boca del

lobo. La morena volvió su ojos azules de nuevo hacia la puerta y dejó escapar ese aire que había estado reteniendo desde que observó aquel rostro que la acompañaba en sus pesadillas. Iba a entrar. Tenía que hacerlo. Por Ciudad República. Para ayudar al general Iroh II. Por aquellos maestros que estaban siendo oprimido. Para enfrentar sus miedos. Sintió una cálida mano tomar la suya y se topó con los verdes ojos de Asami, aquellos que siempre le daban valor cuando lo necesitaba y fue lo único que requería para afianzar su elección. Mientras tuviese a esa chica a su lado nada podría con ella.

El interior era demasiado ruidoso, habían sin fin de personas vestidas con el uniforme de los igualitarios, gritaban y aclamaban el nombre de Amon a todo pulmón. Korra y Asami solamente se limitaba a mirar desde lejos aquel ambiente de algarabía desde sus asientos. ¿Como era posible que el ejército de aquel hombre enmascarado pudiese llenar más de la mitad de las butacas de la arena de pro-control? ¿Tantos aliados tenía? Las chicas seguían metidas en sus divagaciones que solamente el sonido estruendoso de algún artefacto metálico que venía desde la cancha deportiva logró hacer que tanto la morena como la ojiverde se olvidaran por un momento de sus pensamientos y concentrarán su total atención al centro del estadio. Una plataforma circular surgió del centro del campo mostrando a un orgulloso Hiroshi Sato quien se alzaba imponente con su chaqueta café con el logo de Industrias Futuro y, junto a él, dos guardias igualitario. ¿Qué hacía allí el padre de la heredera cuando se supone que el que debía estar allí ejerciendo su papel como líder era Amon? ¿A caso estaba planeando algo? En ese momento millones de teorías empezaban a formularse en la cabeza de las dos jóvenes quienes veían impresionadas el despliegue de disciplina de los igualitarios pues, a diferencia de con Amon, quien usualmente solo aumentaba las llamas de su ejército, con Hiroshi era todo lo contrario, el bullicio cesó casi por completo apenas él hizo acto de presencia.

— ¡Compañeros! — Empezó el CEO de Industrias Futuro. — De seguro se preguntara porque nuestro líder Amon no está aquí y, en cambio, me mandó a mí como su representante.

Todos en el resiento guardaron un silencio casi sepulcral haciendo que Asami y Korra se sintieran incómodas, sobre todo la menor de las Sato. Su padre usualmente inspiraba confianza y amabilidad, en cambio, ese hombre que estaba allá parado solamente infundía miedo.

— Nuestro líder, así tan poderoso como parece, igual es humano y, para nuestra desdicha, tuvo un percance con unos maestros y resultó herido. Si bien la lastimada no es de gravedad, los médicos le recomendaron descansar y, como nuestro líder es un hombre responsable, me encargó a mí que viniese en su representación. — Explicó Hiroshi con cierto tono arrogante. — Estamos en una etapa muy importante, mis compañeros. La Avatar ha sido obligada a huir de aquí debido a que de seguro tiembla con solo escuchar el nombre de nuestro guía, Amon.

— ¡Yo no le tengo miedo! — Se quejó Korra empuñando su mano a la altura de su rostro.

— Amor, tranquilízate. — Le pidió Asami con voz dulce. — No podemos llamar la atención.

— Ahora que hemos llegado tan lejos, me es un placer informarles que, dentro de unos días, ¡Ciudad República será totalmente nuestra! — Anunció Hiroshi recibiendo a cambio una ovación igualitaria. — Pronto llegaran las tropas de las Naciones Unidas, ¡pero no nos vencerán! ¡Los acabaremos gracias a algo en lo que estoy trabajando, así que, no se preocupen! ¡Ganaremos y los maestros caerán!

La ola de gritos victoriosos no se hizo esperar, pero fueron acallados por la mano de Hiroshi quien mandó a llamar a uno de los igualitarios que tenía como escoltas y éste, obedientemente, se retiró por la misma plataforma donde habían llegado.

— Esto no me gusta, Korra... — Susurró Asami al ver como volvía a surgir aquel sujeto y, consigo, llevaba a un pobre hombre amarrado y notoriamente asustado.

— ¿Qué planea hacer tu padre? — Musitó la morena tragando saliva nerviosa.

— ¡Compañeros y compañeras! — Anunció el ingeniero. — He aquí el hijo de uno de los asesinos de mi amada esposa, Yasuko. Un maestro fuego al igual que su padre cuyo control fue tomado por nuestro líder Amon y que nos fue dado para que les muestre algo muy especial.

Hiroshi metió su mano dentro de su chaqueta y, de éste, sacó un artefacto en forma de "L" del cual salían dos pequeños cables que se unían entre si hasta perderse dentro de aquella extraña cosa. Todos miraban atentos aquel nuevo juguete que el CEO alzaba para que pudiesen apreciar aquella cosa en la que había estado trabajos desde hacía unos cuantos meses y que al fin podía exhibir.

— Esto es un prototipo de una arma similar a la guantes que ustedes tienen. — Comenzó a decir el ingeniero mientras baja su mano y apuntaba hacia el pobre hombre quien había empezado a temblar. — Solo que, a diferencia de sus burdos y fornidos guantes, esta es más pequeña y, lo mejor, se puede manejar a larga distancia.

— ¡Asami, va a usar a ese chico como saco de arena! — Chilló Korra alterada al ver lo que iba a pasar. — ¡Debemos hacer algo!

— Yo... — No sabía que pensar, aquel joven era uno de los asesinos de su madre, su corazón se encogió ante el recuerdo que había guardado en lo profundo de su memoria y la sed de venganza crecía.

— 'Sami. — Le llamó la Avatar con firmeza. — Sé lo que estás pensando, pero tanto tú como yo sabemos que esto no es lo correcto. Ese chico no tiene que cargar con un pecado que cometió su padre y tu eres la prueba de ello.

— Korra... — Susurró la ojiverde y miró aquella escena. Quizá cuando todo eso acabase ella tendría que pagar por los delitos que en ese momento su progenitor estaba conociendo y esa idea no le gustaba. Ella no tenía las mismas ideas que él ni los ideales así como, quizá, ese hombre de allí no tenía la ambición y la sed de sangre que tuvo su progenitor cuando asesinó a Yasuko. — Tienes razón. Hay que detenerlo.

— Después de ti, preciosa. — Sonrío la Avatar mientras extendía la mano para que Asami la tomara y así la apegara junto a ella.

— Jamás cambias. — Comentó la ojiverde feliz al sentir los fuertes brazos de la morena sobre su cintura.

— Agárrate, niña rica, que el viaje será movido. — Y dicho eso, Korra alzó vuelo usando su fuego control dejando boquiabierto a todos los igualitarios que estaban allí.

La Avatar y la heredera cayeron justamente en el momento en el que Hiroshi había accionado la extraña arma que tenía en sus manos, con una velocidad digna de cualquier animal y que solamente la morena había adquirido con entrenamiento, la ojiazul usó su agua control para atrapar y congelar las dos hojas metálicas que habían salido del cañón de ese bizarro artilugio. Hiroshi enseguida supo quién era, por eso no dudo ni un segundo en ordenar a todos los igualitario que estaban allí atacar a ese par de intrusos. Mientras Korra se hacía cargo del inminente ataque, Asami se ocupaba en desatar y ayudar a escapar al pobre sujeto quien apenas se podía mover, sabía que cuando a un maestro se le despojaba de su control, éste se debilitaba, pero jamás pensó el estrago que realmente dejaban. Aquel hombre le superaba en altura y era a lo mucho uno o dos años más grande que ella, sin embargo, parecía un anciano. Con trabajo podía mantenerse en pie, su semblante era pálido y sus ojos carecían de aquel brillo vivido que todo ser poseía. Quizá Amon no asesinaba a sus víctimas, pero si les arrebataba el alma y le despojaba de las ganas de vivir y sonreí y eso, para la menor de las Sato, era lo mismo que asesinar a alguien.

Apenas ayudó Asami al joven a salir de ese lugar infestado de personas que detestaban a los maestros, fue directo a socorrer a Korra quien cada vez estaba más rodeada de igualitarios molestos por la notoria intromisión del ser quien representaba todo lo que ellos odiaban. La heredera se abrió paso entre los hombres enmascarados con sus grandes habilidades marciales hasta llegar con la Avatar quien agradeció su presencia, juntas podrían con lo que sea. Y así hubiese sido de no ser porque uno de los tantos igualitarios con los que se encontraban peleando no hubiese usado su técnica de bloqueo de chi en ambas jóvenes dándole fin así a la pelea campal de dos contra todo un ejército. La primera en caer fue Korra, pues estaba tan concentrada evadiendo y golpes y choques eléctricos que apenas pudo sentir como su flujo de energía era obstruido por una fuerza ajena, sus articulaciones se sintieron débiles e inútiles haciendo que fuera a dar contra el suelo sin posibilidad de moverse. A su lado quedó Asami, pues usaron la misma técnica con ella por miedo de que la acompañante de la Avatar pudiese ser un maestro igual que ella, aunque Hiroshi lo dudaba, pues si así fuese, ya hubiese usado su control para ayudar a la Avatar y, sin embargo, quien acompañaba a la maestra de los cuatro elementos solo usó técnicas de combate muy bien aplicadas. Quien sea quien fuese aquel enmascarado, era muy bueno.

Una vez que la Avatar y su compañera fueron sometidos, Hiroshi le ordenó a su escolta que tomasen al par de chicas y las llevasen a su hogar, antes de entregarle al Avatar a Amon, quería tener su pequeña charla con la maestra de los cuatro elementos, aun no había olvidado que gracias a ella y al estúpido maestro fuego que su niña tenía como novio Asami le había dado la espalda. Su pequeña princesa de fuego no debía estar con los maestros quienes eran la peor escoria de la humanidad y que solamente le harían de menos. No. Asami debía estar con él y ayudar a Amon a alcanzar su meta, si su hermosa niña estuviese a su lado, harían grandes cosas y la erradicación de los maestros sería aún más rápida. Hiroshi sabía que su única heredera gastaba su talento ayudando a los seres que controlaban los elementos, Asami no solamente era una chica lista del montón, no, ella era un genio, una prodigio matemática y marcial. Su fuerza física podría competir fácilmente con la de cualquier igualitario de alto rango y su inteligencia era comparada a la de él y solamente porque le dejó de enseñar cuando su niña entró en la fase de querer descubrir cosas nuevas en las cuales invertir su tiempo e interactuar con más gente para encontrar ese calor y sensación de seguridad que él no podía brindarle.

Llegaron hasta la mansión Sato en cuestión de minutos gracias a los vehículos que los igualitarios tenían. Apenas entraron en la enorme casa del empresario, los igualitarios llevaron a Korra y a Asami hasta el despacho del CEO de Industrias Futuros y, allí, las dejaron caer al suelo como si de bolsas de basura se tratasen. La Avatar no podía mover ningún músculo aún, en el transcurso uno que otro bloqueador de chi se había encargado de mantener su flujo bloqueado al igual que sus nervios. La heredera, por su parte, empezaba a sentir al fin sus piernas, pero al igual que su compañera, era incapaz de que su sistema nervioso le ordenara al muscular que se pusiera a trabajar, el efecto en ella tardaba más debido a su condición de no-maestra ya que le habían golpeado como si fuese capaz de dominar un elemento, así que a parte de que sus señales nerviosas seguían dormidas, su flujo de chi estaba negado, así que su cuerpo tenía aún más trabajo que hacer. Un maestro debe tener total control de su chi para dominar su elemento, en cambio, los no-maestros al carecer de esa habilidad, dejan su chi sin entrenar provocando que, cuando se les bloquee, su cuerpo entre en confusión y mande toda su energía a tratar de desbloquear el flujo que todos ser vivo necesita. Lo que Asami agradecía en esos momentos será que, a diferencia de la morena que estaba a su lado, a ella la habían ignorado por completo. Si sus cálculos no fallaban, dentro de unos minutos su flujo de chi estaría de nuevo corriendo y eso significaba que en diez minutos más, podría estar manejando su cuerpo de nuevo, solo faltaba ver si su padre le daba el tiempo suficiente para que eso se diese.

— Korra, ¿Cómo te sientes? — Se interesó la heredera, estaban solas, simplemente las habían arrojado allí sin más.

— No logro mover nada y de seguro tengo unos hermosos moretones en mis puntos de chi. — Respondió algo cansada la morena. — ¿Y tú? Vi que te trataron como una maestra, si te han hecho daño, juro por Raava que les iré a rompe los huesos.

— Mi flujo de chi tardó el doble en recuperarse que el tuyo, dentro de un rato ya estará bien y en diez o veinte minutos estaré en condiciones de nuevo. — Explicó Asami tratando de darle a entender a la Avatar que no se preocupara. — No le rompas los huesos a nadie, Korra, de por si ya te odian.

— Si, pero... — Las oración de la ojiazul no pudo ser completada, pues el sonido de una puerta al abrirse la obligó a callar por completo.

— Vayan con Amon, díganle que hemos encontrado a la Avatar y que dentro de un rato la mandaremos con él. — Comentaba Hiroshi entrando a su oficina. — Y, por lo que más quieran, no le digan que se infiltró a una junta igualitaria. Si se entera de ello, mi cabeza no será la que esté en peligro, sino la de todos aquellos que permitieron que se metiera.

— ¡Si, señor! — Acataron los dos hombres antes de retirarse y que el CEO cerrara la puerta tras de sí.

El ingeniero empezó a recorrer su gran oficina, la había echado de menos, después de que tuviese que huir cuando su hija y casi toda Ciudad República se había enterado de que él era uno de los principales pilares de aquel grupo anti-maestros, no pudo poner un pie cerca de sus propiedades y se vio obligado a esconderse en las alcantarillas de la urbe junto con los otros soldados. Se dirigió a su escritorio de donde sacó una pequeña botella de licor de la Nación del Fuego y una copa en la cual vertió aquel liquido rojizo, lo meneó entre sus manos mientras miraba frívolamente a sus huéspedes quienes seguían en el suelo con las máscaras puestas. Tomando un sorbo de su bebida, Hiroshi se acercó hasta quien él sabía era la Avatar y, con brusquedad, tomó el pasamontañas que cubría su rostro y se lo sacó con tanta fuerza que obligó a la morena a echar su cabeza para atrás y despeinó su cabello notoriamente.

— Nos volvemos a ver... Avatar. — Murmuró el CEO indiferente.

— No es un gran placer que digamos. — Espetó Korra ceñuda.

— Sigues teniendo ese carácter superior tan típico de los maestros... Como si su don les hiciera superiores a nosotros, quienes dependemos de nuestros cerebros y trabajo duro. — Escupió ácidamente el ingeniero con rabia.

— Los maestros no somos superiores a nadie, nosotros estamos aquí para traer equilibrio al mundo. Sin los maestros, ¡El equilibrio se rompería y el caos reinaría en el planeta! — Retó la morena al hombre mayor, pero sólo recibió un golpe por parte del inventor.

— ¡Korra! — Logró articular Asami, pero la ojiazul la miró pidiendo de guardara silencio.

— Esa voz... — Susurró para sí el mayor de los Sato al reconocer esa tono tan familiar para él.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, el líder de Industrias Futuro dejó de un lado a la Avatar para dirigir su total atención a la acompañante de ésta. Con una mano temblorosa y a punto de que su alma se saliera de su boca, Hiroshi tomó la máscara de esa persona cuya voz podría reconocer hasta dormido y la alzó con suavidad. Una cascada de cabello negro salió por debajo de aquel antifaz y unos hermosos ojos verdes, casi dorados, emergieron para toparse con los suyos.

— ¿Asami...? — Preguntó incrédulo el inventor al ver a su hija allí mismo. — ¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué estás con esa maestra?

— Eso no es de tu interés, padre. — Gruñó la heredera.

— ¡Claro que es de mi interés! ¡Tú eres mi hija! ¡Deberías estar conmigo y no con esos asquerosos maestros! — Le gritó el CEO a su primogénita con ira. — ¿¡Es qué acaso te volviste loca, Asami!? ¡¿Hay algo mal contigo?!

— ¡No le grite a Asami! — Vociferó la Avatar cabreada, nadie le podía hablar así a su hermosa heredera de ojos verdes en su presencia.

— ¡Cállate! — Ordenó Hiroshi enojando. — ¡Ustedes me robaron lo que más quería en el mundo! ¡Primero a mi adorada esposa Yasuko y luego a mi hermosa niña Asami! ¡Si ella jamás hubiese conocido a ese maestro fuego, si ella no te hubiese conocido a ti, estaría a mi lado en estos momentos!

— Te equivocas, Hiroshi. — Sonrío Korra. — Asami no estaría a tu lado aun si no nos hubiese conocido. Tu hija es la persona más buena, amable y bondadosa que he conocido en mis vidas. Ella sabe lo que es correcto y, lo que tú estas haciendo, no lo es, así que, no nos nos culpes a mí o, inclusive, a ella, de tus errores.

— ¡Serás...! — Gritó el ingeniero alzando la mano con el afán de pegarle a la Avatar.

Asami vio en cámara lenta todo, la mano de su padre empuñada a punto de impactar con el hermoso y moreno rostro de la maestra de los cuatro elementos. Quizá fue el momento o su cuerpo ya estaba totalmente liberado de los bloqueos que le habían hecho, pero antes de que se diera cuenta, ya estaba protegiendo a Korra con su cuerpo sin importarle que aquello resultase en recibir un golpe de su mismo progenitor. Para su suerte, Hiroshi se detuvo antes de que su puño chocara contra su cuerpo ahorrándole un nuevo hematoma, ya suficientes había adquirido en la batalla anterior.

— ¿¡Qué estás haciendo, Asami!? — Le reprendió Hiroshi a su hija. — ¡Quítate del camino!

— No dejaré que vuelvas a tocar a Korra, padre... — Comenzó a decir la ojiverde alzando su rostro de manera retadora. — No permitiré que le hagas daño a la persona que más quiero en el mundo.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo, Asami? — La ira de Hiroshi había incrementado por las palabras que salieron de la boca de su niña, pero también incrementaba el flujo de chi de Korra y eso Asami lo sabia.

— Padre, lo siento. — Soltó la menor de los Sato mirando fijamente al inventor y bajando el cuello de su camisa exhibiendo el collar que la morena le había dado. — ***Estoy... Estoy enamorada de Korra y me voy a casar con ella.

— Eso... Eso es...

— Un collar de compromiso de la Tribu Agua. — Mintió la heredera a medias, pues si no era tal cosa, sí era una gargantilla muy apreciada para ella.

Cuando la joven heredera dijo esas palabras, una oleada de fuego se esparció por todo el lugar atontando momentáneamente a Hiroshi y dándoles a Korra y a Asami el tiempo suficiente como para escaparse de ese lugar. Mientras la menor de las Sato entretenía a su padre, la Avatar se encargaba con todo su empeño en desbloquear ella mismas sus propios puntos de chi y, sin saber exactamente como, lo logró hacer en el momento justo de la declaración de Asami para con su padre. Korra usó su fuego control para rodear en llamas el lugar y así distraer a Hiroshi, tomó a la heredera y la cargó estilo nupcial antes de dirigirse a la ventana más cercana, romperla y dejarse caer por ella, quizá no había sido la mejor idea que la morena había tenido, pero en ese momento era la única salida que ambas tenían para escapar. Antes de que los pies de la Avatar tocaran el piso, hizo un uso de su tierra-control para hacer que el pavimento se alzara y así la caída no fuese tan dura para ella. Apenas sus botas tocaron el piso, ambas chicas echaron a correr hasta la bodega más cercana, pues necesitaban un medio de transporte rápido, no sin antes escuchar los gritos de un furioso Hiroshi que prometía acabar con la vida de la Avatar, pues ella le había arrebatado lo que más quería y, ahora, la de la misma Asami, pues esa chica que corría junto a la morena, ya no era más su hija. Esas ultimas palabras le dolieron profundamente a la menor de las Sato, pero ese no era momento de ponerse a llorar, debía seguir corriendo si es que quería vivir para hacerlo más al rato.

Cuando Korra y Asami llegaron a la bodega sus oídos ya podían captar el sonido de los pasos de los igualitarios que iban tras ellas, Hiroshi no había perdido el tiempo y apenas se recuperó del shock, convocó a todos los guardias que tenía bajo su mando y les ordenó que persiguieran a su hija y a la Avatar. La joven Sato miró a su alrededor, conocía esa recamara como la palma de su mano aunque en ese momento la oscuridad total acogiera el entorno y solamente una pequeña llama proveniente de la mano de la Avatar fuese la única fuente de luz disponible, allí era dónde ella reparaba todos sus vehículos, desde su hermoso Satomovil negro que usó para transportar a sus amigos, hasta su satocicicleta amarilla que usaba mayormente cuando solamente era ella quien recorría las calles de la ciudad. La ojiverde se dirigió hasta una de las esquinas en las que notó un bulto enorme ser cubierto celosamente con una sabana, si conocía bien a su padre, y así era, la única cosa que él cubría eran sus nuevo diseños o los recién terminados. Así que, sin dudar, Asami tomó aquellas mantas y las quitó para revelar una hermosa motocicleta que jamás había visto antes, era de color verde oscuro igual que el uniforme igualitario, un diseño deportivo con varios artilugios que la heredera se moría por probar y saber que hacían, con solo verla de manera superficial, la ojiverde supo que el motor de esa hermosura era tan potente como la de un Satomovil de lujo. Asami sonrió mirando a Korra, ya tenían una forma eficaz y con estilo de escapar de ese lugar.

Los igualitarios se arremolinaban en la entrada de la bodega, sus presas habían cerrado por dentro y Hiroshi no llegaba con las llaves, hacían todo lo posible para entrar en ese lugar blindado y la frustración crecía cada vez más hasta que... De repente, el rugido de un motor se percibió provenir desde dentro junto con el acelerar de un vehículo, no tuvieron que pensarlo dos veces antes de que corrieran para despejar la entrada, sabían que iba a pasar y a menos que alguno de ellos quisiera una baja por defunción o lesión, no se iban a quedar allí. Apenas se pudieron poner a salvo antes de que la puerta principal de la bodega fuese derribada por una motocicleta igualitaria conducida nada más y nada menos que por Asami a quien, de manera inconsciente, le brillaban los ojos por poder ****tener tremendo pedazo de bicho entre las piernas. Y, atrás de ella, venia una asustada Korra quien se aferraba con sus fuertes brazos a la sutil pero nada delicada cinturita de Asami. La Avatar adoraba el riesgo y sentir la adrenalina correr por todos su cuerpo, pero, si le dieran a elegir entre enfrentar a una oleada de igualitarios o subirse con la heredera Sato en una motocicleta, seguramente elegiría lo primero; Asami era demasiado entusiasta cuando se trataba de vehículos, todo lo contrario de Korra, quien preferiría desplazarse en el lomo peludo de su amiga Naga. « _Raava, por favor, ayúdame»_ , rogó mentalmente la morena mientras la ojiverde acelerará la motocicleta feliz.

\- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -

El aire se les estrellaba en la cara y movía su cabello negro haciéndole bailar en el espacio emulando el meneo de las olas del mar en una tormenta tropical, el rugido potente de los motores detrás de la Avatar y la heredera retumbaban en sus tímpanos y la frustración empezaba a carcomerlas a ambas. Ya había pasado casi una hora desde que dejaron de manera sublime y épica atrás la enorme mansión Sato, y aun así, la persecución seguía. Asami trataba a toda costa de perder a los igualitarios que tenía en sus espaldas, aceleraba, frenaba, cambiaba de dirección, se metía a reducidos callejones y daba giros demasiados cerrados que solamente un experto conductor podría realizar sin perder el control de la satocicicleta, gracias a esas técnicas que hacían que su acompañante gritase de vez en cuando o se aferrase aún más a ella logró reducir el número de perseguidores igualitarios que querían sus cabezas en ese momento, pero por cada dos o tres que perdía, al grupo que quedaba se le unían otros cuatro o cinco que salían de las diversas calles por donde pasaban y eso a la heredera le cabreaba a tal punto que llegó a soltar una que otra palabra que solamente Vaatu aceptaría como adecuada. Asami era conocida por su amabilidad y su inteligencia, no por si paciencia y eso era uno de los tantos rasgos que compartía con la morena que se aferraba con un brazo a su cintura mientras usaba su control del fuego y la tierra para mantener a raya a los igualitarios. El hecho de que Asami pareciese más paciente en comparación por Korra era el simple hecho de que la ojiverde meramente tenía más amabilidad con las personas, pero cuando algo no se daba como ella quería o se retrasaba, no había poder humano -a excepción de Korra- que pudiera evitar que su furia se sintiese de una manera sutil y menos llamativa que la de la Avatar.

— ¡Asami, ve más rápido, se nos están acercando! — Chillaba la morena mientras usaba su tierra control para crear barreras entre ellas y los igualitarios.

— ¡Korra, voy lo más rápido que esta cosa permite! ¡No puedo hacer nada más! — Sus enemigos seguían esquivando sus ataques y acordando la distancia que ellas querían mantener.

— ¡Maldición! ¡Si esta cosa la hubieses construido tú ya hubiésemos escapado! — Graznó la Avatar dando un puñetazo atrás del cual salió fuego.

— Lo sé, pero es todo lo que tenemos. — Gruñó levemente Asami acelerando a fondo.

La heredera dio vuelta en una de las tantas esquinas de Ciudad República con la esperanza de que algún igualitario perdiera el control con tan brusco movimiento, debían pensar en algo si querían salir de esa. La Avatar alzó un muro en la entrada del callejón donde se habían metido para que por lo menos tuviesen un poco de ventaja, al menos así podrían quizá huir finalmente de ellos. Pero desgraciadamente, a veces las cosas no salían como planeabas, y eso Korra y Asami lo confirmaron al ver como la única salida que tenían empezaba a ser rodeada por satocicicletas igualitarias con todo y personal montando.

— Estamos perdidas... — Susurraron ambas chicas al darse cuenta del escenario.

— ¿Qué hacemos, Korra? — Preguntó la ojiverde nerviosa.

— Lo que siempre hacemos, Asami... — Se preparo la morena para pelear. — Atacar todo de frente.

La heredera miró de reojo a la sureña y asintió, si iban a ser capturadas, al menos lucharían por su libertad. Así que, sin demora, Asami aceleró a fondo obligando al motor a dar aun más de su capacidad. No sabían cómo iba a resultar aquello y, si eran sinceras, tenían mucho miedo. Korra temía perder su poderes, ser despojada de ese don suyo que la marcaba como la Avatar, pero, sobre todo, la acongojaba la incertidumbre del qué le harían a la joven heredera Sato. La maestra agua no había olvidado la confesión abierta que le hizo su chica a su padre y las amenazas de éste para contra su vida. Y, así como la Avatar temía, Asami Sato también a lo hacía. Su mayor miedo era que la separaran de Korra y que a ésta le hicieran cosas inenarrables, la tan sola idea de que Amon tomara los poderes de la maestra la destrozaba y se negaba rotundamente a ver a su Korra en el mismo estado de aquel chico de esa noche, sin brillo en sus ojos, pálido, temblando y sin ya ninguna esperanza de vivir; lo que hicieran con ella también la alteraba, pero no tanto como las cosas que le harían a la morena si era capturada. Ambas lucharían, pelearían la una por la otra para protegerse mutuamente, se amaban, no importaba si estaban en el pasado, presente o futuro, aquel sentimiento seguía en sus corazones y, por ende, el miedo abominable de perder o que algo le pasara a su compañera. Ganarían esa batalla. No sabían como, pero saldrían de esa, debían hacerlo si es que querían que la otra estuviese a salvo.

Estaban a punto de impactar con los igualitarios que las esperaban en la salida de aquel callejón sin salida, sus respiraciones eran agitadas y la adrenalina recorría sus cuerpos. Una batalla se acercaba. Les faltaban unos cuantos metros para que el choque se diese, pero, justo unos cuantos segundos antes de que la colisión se diese, de la nada, una hermosa mariposa verde con café salió del mismo aire y se colocó entre los igualitarios y las chicas desprendiendo una luz cegadora que atontó a ambos bandos por igual. Una vez que el destello cesó, los igualitarios volvieron a sus posiciones esperando a que la Avatar y la hija de Hiroshi apareciesen por el callejón, pero, cuando dirigieron su mirada al interior de éste, no vieron a ninguna de las dos chicas, solamente se podía observar la motocicleta en la que ambas iban tirada y abollada debido a algún gran golpe recibido. Decir que estaban impresionados y confundidos al mismo tiempo era poco, ¿Qué había sido esa luz tan brillante que les llegó a aturdir de una forma jamás pensada? Pero sobre todo, ¿dónde estaban la Avatar y la heredera Sato? ¿Habrían escapado? No lo sabían y era mejor encontrarlas antes de que Hiroshi se cansara de esperar y le dijera a Amon lo ocasionado, pues, como él había dicho, el CEO no iba a ser a quien culparan del fallo ya que la responsabilidad de él recaía en la producción y desarrollo tecnológico del armamento igualitario. Así que era mejor encontrar a esas chicas a menos de que desearan sentir la furia de Amon, y eso, no era nada placentero y mucho menos si se ponía a la Avatar en ese conjunto.

\- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -

Un calor profundo le recorrió el cuerpo y la luz que anteriormente le había cegado había cesado por completo, con lentitud, Korra abrió los ojos solamente para encontrarse de nuevo flotando en la inmensidad de esa piscina estrellada en la que ya estaba acostumbrada a aparecer cuando entrada de maneras poco ortodoxas al mundo espiritual, movió su cabeza de lado a lado para que la pesadez que sus ojos habían adquirido con el descanso la dejase y así pudiese enfocarse un poco más en su entorno. Una vez todos sus sentidos principales despertaran de su letargo, logró captar una peso extraño, pero cálido, sobre su pecho. Con sutileza, bajó su mirada azulina solo para toparse con una hermosa y suave melena negra que flotaba juguetona en el ambiente, podía percibir sobre su ligera y, a su vez, acogedora ropa la respiración de esa muchacha que se aferraba con fuerza a ella como podía. Sin detenerse a pensarlo mucho, Korra sonrió y empezó a darle ligeras caricias a la joven mientras de sus labios salía un sonido seseante como el que las madres le hacen a sus bebés cuando están dormidos y no quieren que se despierten. La avatar adoraba ver a la ingeniero dormir, era algo que casi no lograba conseguir puesto que, usualmente, ella siempre se levantaba antes o, inclusive, en ocasiones no dormía para nada por estar absorta en su trabajo. Si algo bueno debía sacar de la situación dónde estaban, sería esa imagen que en ese momento contemplaba.

Percibió unas manos tibias y muy reconfortantes recorrer su cabellera negra con ligereza y un arrullo proveniente de esa persona a la que se sujetaba como si su vida dependiera de ello. Asami estaba algo confundida aún, aquella luz que la había cegado temporalmente hizo estragos en su mente, lo ultimo que recordaba era estar conduciendo a toda velocidad para enfrentarse con un grupo de igualitarios y, ahora, estaba abrazada a su novia quien la adormecía con dulzura. La heredera alzó su rostro con lentitud y se encontró con esos hermosos ojos azules que tanto le gustaba contemplar y una sonrisa ta radiante y pura que llegaba hasta lo más profundo de sus entrañas provocando esa bella sensación de cosquilleo. Korra siempre le hacía sentir las mismas sensaciones de cuando apenas comenzaban a salir, no sabía cómo ni porqué, pero eso le encantaba a la heredera Sato, experimentar aquellas emociones de una chica de dieciséis años enamorada, era como si con la morena viviese lo que era el amor por primera vez, jamás se llegó a sentir así por nadie, ni mucho menos con Mako, quien fue su primera relación seria que tuvo. No. Korra era diferente al resto de mundo y eso era una de las tantas cosas que hacían especial a la Avatar a los ojos de la ingeniero.

— Buenos días, 'Sami. — Le saludó la maestra agua con una sonrisa ladeada. — ¿Dormiste bien?

— Buenos días, Korra. — Le contestó el saludo la ingeniero igual de feliz que la morena. — Y si, dormí en la mejor almohada posible.

— Me alegro. — Musitó la morena afianzando el agarre de la cintura que tenía sobre la heredera.

— Por cierto, ¿Dónde estamos? — Se interesó la Sato prestando atención a su entorno.

— Están donde mi yo del futuro las arrastró. — Se escuchó una voz imponente, pero que ambas chicas reconocían.

Frente a la Avatar y la CEO, una bella mariposa se materializó formada de un humo espectral y de las estrellas que flotaban en el enorme espacio. Aquella criatura era semejante a la que Korra y Asami habían visto antes de volver al pasado, el mismo color verde y café que representaban lo nuevo y lo viejo, así como el constate cambio en las textura física de la mariposa.

— Kenchi. — Susurró la maestra agua sujetando con mayor fuerza a su pareja, aún no olvidaba el último encuentro que habían tenido allí.

— No soy el Kenchi que conociste, Avatar. — Habló la mariposa con seriedad. — Yo soy su versión pasada que por fortuna percibió la esencia de mi propia magia.

— ¿Tú nos trajiste aquí? — Interrogó curiosa Asami tomándose con fuerza del cuello de la morena en un reflejo de quedarse unida a ella y no volver a separarse de nuevo.

— Si, así es. — Aceptó el espíritu.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que nos puedes regresar a nuestro tiempo? — Cuestionó ilusionada la Avatar ante esa afirmación.

— Lo siento, pero no puedo. — Se disculpó Kenchi con ese tono frívolo que usaban los espíritus.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? — Exigió saber Korra.

— Verán, a pesar de que yo puedo estar en cualquier lugar del mundo y en cualquier fecha, también tengo unas cuantas reglas que me fueron impuestas por el espíritu creador. — Empezó a explicar la mariposa. — Una de ellas es que, cualquier criatura que yo lleve al pasado, el "yo" de ese tiempo será quien las pueda regresar. Los "yo" del pasado solo podemos ser puentes para aquellos quienes fueron extraídos de sus tiempos y guiarlos hasta el tiempo en el cual está mi "yo" quien los raptó.

— No entiendo nada. — Bufó Korra exasperada.

— Amor, lo que el espíritu trata de decir es que solamente el "Kenchi" quien nos llevó al pasado es el único quien nos puede llevar al futuro. — Sintetizó Asami para que la Avatar lograse entender. —

— Exacto. — Secundó la mariposa.

— ¿Y sabes dónde encontrar al Kenchi quien nos trajo hasta aquí? — Preguntó la morena al espíritu.

— Claro que sí puedo, todos los pasados, presentes y futuros de mi existencia estamos conectados al igual que el Avatar. Nosotros no solo buscamos ayuda en el pasado, sino que también en el futuro. — Comentó el ser revoloteando alrededor de las chicas.

— Wow, impresionante. — Musitó la sureña boquiabierta.

— Para un humano, sí, para un espíritu no. — Bromeó Kenchi posándose en la cabeza de la Avatar. — Ahora, sujétense. Quizá mi futuro yo las haya separado, pero creo que en este caso sería más prudente que se mantuviesen juntas y, también, que sus recuerdos regresarán a ustedes.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? — Preguntó algo temerosa Korra.

— Solo puedo decir. — Hizo una pausa el espíritu antes de que todo se tiñera de un color dorado y un agujero se abriese debajo de la pareja. — Que quizá tu dominio de aire les podría ser de utilidad.

La Avatar iba a cuestionar acerca de aquello dicho por Kenchi, pero la gravedad que la arrastraba a ella y a su hermosa ingeniero provocó que en vez de decir algo, lo único que saliera de su boca fuese un chillido ahogado. Tomó con ambos brazos a la heredera quien seguía afianzada a su cuello con fuerza y la apegó más a ella. No iba a a permitir que las volviesen a separar, no es que no confiese en las palabras del espíritu, pues todos sabían que cuando uno te decía algo era totalmente de fiarse, pero ella seguía siendo humana y las inseguridades la abrumaba, sobre todo cuando si de Asami se refería. Sentía como todo su cuerpo empezaba a ser más pesado conforme aquella caída por esa cascada dorada con estrías tan blancas como la luna la empujaban en dirección al suelo, la última vez que estuvo en esa posición en lo único que podía pesar era en el bienestar de la chica que en esos momentos tenía entre sus brazos, pero, ahora, su mente estaba en un blanco total, solamente se dejaba arrastrar por aquel océano de oro que solamente Kenchi sabía a dónde las terminaría arrojando, tan sólo esperaba que no fuese en plena lucha contra su tío Unalaq, cuando fuese envenenada por Zaheer o aquella ocasión en que Asami salía con Mako mientras ella estaba en algún lugar perdido de la Nación del Fuego reencontrándose con su espíritu de Avatar y, a su vez, con el primer Avatar de todos, el Avatar Wan. La sola idea de imaginar a Asami en los brazos de su amigo le daba unas náuseas y ganas de golpear al pobre maestro fuego tremendas, así que, mientras no fuese ninguna de esos momentos, para ella estaba bien.

No supo cuándo, no supo cómo, pero de la nada, en vez de observar un aquel mar amarillento, ahora lo que amabas chicas miraban era el azul cielo que se extendía a su alrededor, algunas nubes y una que otra ave las contemplaba extrañada mientras ambas chicas seguían cayendo de picada contra el suelo. « _¡Con que a esto se refería Kenchi! ¡Juro por Raava que apenas lo vea lo haré pagar!»_ , pensaba la Avatar mientras veía como la tierra alfombrada de verde se acercaba cada vez más a ellas y sus gritos combinados con los de Asami le destruían parcialmente los tímpanos. Sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó a la ingeniero y la acomodó en sus brazos de modo nupcial, encogió las piernas acumulando presión en sus pies y, estando a unos cuantos metros de estrellarse contra la tierra, los estiró soltando una ráfaga de viento tan potente que llegó mover el césped que se extendía por todo el lugar y uno que otro árbol quedó ladeado debido a la intensidad del aire. El poder que tenía Korra era muy comparable al que poseía un Avatar promedio entrado en el estado "Avatar", sin embargo, la maestra de los cuatro elementos no solía depender mucho del estado Avatar gracias al exigente entrenamiento físico al que sometía su cuerpo que le permitía poseer una resistencia superior y a aumentar su flujo de chi en ciertas partes de su cuerpo para poder sacar todo su poder de un solo golpe, si bien entrar en ese modo le permitía aumentar sus habilidades a niveles sorprendentes, no le gustaba tocarlo ya que era un constate recordatorio de que había perdido los recuerdos de sus vidas pasadas y la culpabilidad seguía en su interior, la aceptaba, pero no le gustaba que estuviese allí.

Asami sintió como Korra la cargaba de sus piernas y espalda antes de poder percibir una corriente de aire rodearlas por completo haciendo que el cabello de ambas revolotease en dirección al cielo, la morena había frenado su caída con su excelente manejo de aire control, ¿quién diría que aquel elemento había sido el más difícil de aprender para la ojiazul? Ahora era una experta en esa rama y, si la ingeniero tuviese que decir cuáles son los dos elementos que la morena a usaba, no dudaría ni un segundo en decir que eran el viento y el fuego. Apenas tocaron el suelo, la Avatar se tiró contra el suelo y, sobre ella, colocó a la heredera quien estaba confundida y notoriamente asustada, después de todo, caer de una altura superior a los veinte metros podía con los nervios de cualquiera. La CEO alzó su rostro que aún estaba algo desencajado, su usual cabello siempre sedoso ahora estaba revuelto y uno que otro pelo travieso de alzaba contra la gravedad, su respiración era entrecortada y sentía que la garganta se le quemaba por dentro. Asami miró por inercia el rostro de la morena que estaba empapado de sudor, podía percibir como aquel pecho que tanto la enloquecía subir y descender de manera veloz contra el suyo, lograba escucha esos sensuales y suculentos jadeos que en más de una ocasión la intoxicaron en otras ocasiones con gran facilidad al igual que uno que otro quejido proveniente de la lastimada faringe. Si la ingeniero no estuviese tan cansada ni supiera del gran esfuerzo físico que su pareja había recién realizado, juraría que la Korra que estaba en esos momentos bajo ella era la misma de cuando ambas terminaban aquellas noches de pasión y lujuria.

— Nota mental: Matar a Kenchi cuando lo vea por dejarnos caer en picada. — Soltó la morena entre exhalaciones. — Jamás había estado tan asustada en mi vida.

— Korra, tranquilízate. — Le acarició el rostro la CEO con sutileza. — Antes de ir a matar a un espíritu, controla tu respiración.

— Si, eso haré, solo déjame... — Pero las palabras de la Avatar fueron interrumpidas por el sonido de una explosión en la lejanía. — ¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?

Ambas chicas se miraron entre si y se paparon de inmediatos, con su vista hicieron un escaneo rápido del lugar: A su alrededor se podían ver una planicie verdosa llena de pequeño arbustos y algunos árboles las rodeaban, sin embargo, también podían apreciar el olor a agua de sal y la brisa marina y eso solo significaba el océano estaba cerca de donde ellas estaban, en el ambiente predominaba el color verde con toques azulados, quizá porque la te empotrada de invierno estaba cercana. En el horizonte y no muy lejos de donde ellas estaban, pudieron divisar un pequeño pueblo cuyos colores eran los mismos de los oriundos de la Tribu Agua y, sobresaliendo de entre los tejados, se podía ver una estatua de la gran Avatar Kyoshi. Los gritos de los ciudadanos rompieron el aire y el estallido de algunas bomba a resonaron en el ambiente, la pareja volvió la vista hasta las entradas principales del poblando y miraron incrédulas como unos enormes amilanes de tres cuernos que por la distancia no pudieron distinguir entraban sin permiso alguno llevando en sus lomos a soldados armados que, por el estandarte y el uniforme de estos, supieron que provenían de las lejanas islas candentes.

— ¿Qué está pasado allá? ¿Por qué hay tropas de la Nación del Fuego atacando ese pueblo? — Preguntó Asami al aire, como si éste tuviese todas las respuestas a sus interrogantes.

— No lo sé... Pero lo averiguaremos. — Sentenció Korra antes de echarse a correr seguida por la ingeniero.

 **Notas de la autora:**

Primer*: Técnica del rayo.

Segundo**: Si, exageré un poco...

Tercer***: Y esta es la razón por la cual Hiroshi intentó matar a Asami en el último capítulo de la primera temporada de LOK según mi línea de tiempo... O bien, esto fue lo que se me ocurrió para no alterar demasiado el flujo de la historia original, ya que mi intención no es volver a escribir los primeros dos libros en versión KorrAsami, eso sería horriblemente tedioso.

Cuarto****: Esto lo puse así en honor a mi escritora favorita, ya que estoy leyendo un libro de ella.

 **FUADAS DE LA ESCRITORA:**

 _¡Hola a todos! Espero les haya gustado el capítulo nuevo. Siento mucho la demora de esta actualización, pero es que he estado muy ocupada. Verán, estoy iniciando mi segundo año de universidad y el tiempo que antes tenía ahora se ha reducido. Para quienes no lo sepan, estudio animación en 3D enfocada a juegos y películas, así que tengo muchas cosas que hacer y termino muy cansada, tanto que apenas dan las doce de la noche caigo rendida. Así que, perdón por ello._

 _Otra cosa, quizá a partir de este capítulos las Mariposas sean más cortas, mucho más cortas… Aunque, aclaro, soy yo quien está diciendo esto y la última que dije esto terminé escribiendo casi una biblia._

 _Aprovecho también en anunciar el directo en el que voy a participar este domingo en el canal de Armitage Productions a la 1:30 hora México actual, ya saben que luego acá hay cambios de horario –a lo idiota y solo nos quitan horas de sueño-._

 **REDES Y :**

 _Y vale, el titulo lo dice todo._

 _Facebook: Zakuro Hatsune (soy tan original)_

 _Tumblr: zakurohatsune (punto) Tumblr (punto) com_

 _Twitter: "arroba" L_HZakuro_

 _ **: Zakuro Hatsune**_ _(Sus donativos serán para pagarme material escolar y, cuando se junte el necesario, pagar la cuenta del EverNotes que es lo que me permite escribir)_

 _Donaciones por : Mandar un PM para que les proporcione el correo en el cual pueden donar si no desean entrar a , lo que donen será para la misma causa, materiales escolares y algunas cosas que necesitaré. Su ayuda me sería de GRAN utilidad._

 _ **Zakuro Hatsune.**_


	4. Mariposa IV

_Hola a todos, aquí Zakuro Hatsune reportándose de nuevo después de un buen rato de que no actualizaba, antes de que empiecen a leer les suplico pasar a leer la sección "fumadas de la escritora" pues tiene un mensaje importante que es del interés de todos._

 _Ya, sin más, les dejo leer._

Paradoja

Mariposa IV: Avatar.

Allí estaba él de nuevo, aquel adolescente que lo persiguió desde la Tribu Agua del Sur hasta allí donde se encontraba con sus amigos. Miró a su alrededor y la culpabilidad empezó a surgir desde su corazón y a acariciar cada fibra de su pequeño e insignificante ser, las llamas empezaban a cubrir los techos de aquel pueblo cuyos habitantes le proporcionaron abrigo y comida a él y sus amigos, ¿Realmente ésta era la manera de agradecerles sus hospitalidad? ¿Trayendo a un joven obsesionado con el honor que no dudaba en quemar todo aquello que estuviese a su alcance? Debió haberle hecho caso a Katara e irse apenas se recargaron con los suficientes suministros que el alcalde de la Isla de Kyoshi les dio, pero no, ser el centro de atención le gustó demasiado como para dejarlo atrás. Él era el Avatar, lo sabía y jamás quiso serlo por el simple hecho de que con ese titulo, él sería encadenado y obligado a vivir una vida que no deseaba, no tendría familia y sería forzado a separarse de la única persona que lo quería como era y no le temía por ser el futuro ser que dominase los cuatro elementos. Pero, ver esa admiración que él causaba en las pequeñas niñas y notar como su presencia le devolvía las esperanzas a aquel poblando olvidado fueron lo suficientemente poderosos como para hacerle olvidar por un minuto aquellos recuerdos que se esforzaba por mantener ocultos en lo más profundo de su memoria y, gracias a esa acción, ahora ese lugar estaba siendo reducido a cenizas. Debía hacer algo, las guerreras Kyoshi le estaban ayudando, así que él se enfrentaría a Zuko quien era el más problemático.

Aang alzó su planeador cerrado y se dispuso a enfrentarse contra el príncipe de la Nación de Fuego o, bien, eso pensaba hasta que decidió voltear de reojo una ultima vez para asegurarse de que todos los civiles estuviese en algún lugar seguro y, en ese momento, fue que su corazón dejó de latir por unos cuantos segundos. A unos cuantos metros de dónde él estaba, uno de los soldados de Zuko estaba a lanzándole una potente e imparable llamarada contra cierta maestra agua que hacia su joven corazón latir de una forma nueva que jamás había conocido. Quería moverse y desviar ese ataque que iba directo contra Katara quien protegía a una pequeña niña isleña, pero sus pies no reaccionaban, sus músculos estaba totalmente paralizados y todo a su alrededor empezó a alentarse. Era el fin de su amiga, aunque saliera corriendo no llegaría a tiempo para poder evitar que sufriese algún daño. Aang estaba en estado de shock ante tal escena y sus ojos empezaban a tintinar con una luz extraña cuando, de entre el caos, vio como una joven morena que vestía ropas de la Tribu Agua del Sur corrió hasta dónde Katara se encontraba y, ante los ojos impresionados de el maestro aire y la maestra agua en esos momentos estaba igual o más asustada que Aang, vieron a aquella joven, que por sus rasgos tribales de seguro era una maestra agua, enviaba como si de una pequeña llamita se tratase el ataque del soldado de la Nación del Fuego a un lado y como de su puño brotaba cual ave fénix una aún más grande que la que había parado. Su cerebro no procesaba aun aquella información recibida, ¿a caso una tribal había hecho fuego-control? Y por lo que pudo observar, uno muy excepcional. Aang movió si cabeza de lado a lado y se volvió a concentrar en su contrincante, pensaría en eso luego, ahora debía enfrentarse contra Zuko y terminar aquella invasión antes de que la Isla de Kyoshi se convirtiese en el cenicero de Kyoshi.

\- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -

Al fin habían llegado a su destino, Korra y Asami no dejaron de correr hasta haber llegado a aquel pequeño pueblo que la distancia notaron en apuros y, lo que vieron, las dejó más que heladas. Aquel lugar estaba empezando a calcinarse, la estatua de la Avatar Kyoshi que habían visto hace algunos cuantos minutos atrás ya tenía indicios de las marcas que el fuego le propinaba para denotar su presencia en la madera, en las calles del poblando, se podían ver un pequeño número de guerreras Kyoshi defendiendo su hogar de sus agresores provenientes de la Nación del Fuego quienes eran notoriamente más poderosos a pesar de tener una cantidad menor de soldados y, por otro lado, a una joven de tez morena socorriendo y guiando a pequeños niños a un lugar seguro fuera. Korra y Asami cruzaron sus miradas por unos cuantos segundos y enseguida supieron que debían hacer, la Avatar iría a ayudar a las guerreras mientras que la ingeniero iba a colaborar a sacar a los infantes de la zona de peligro, o bien, ese era el plan antes de que la morena viese como uno de los soldados vestidos de rojo amenazaba con quemar a aquella chica junto con los niños. La ojiazul no tardó en avisarle a la CEO el cambio de planes tan inesperados y, sin detenerse mucho a pensar, salió corriendo despavorida hasta estar frente a aquel sujeto quien ya estaba lanzando una llamarada contra la pobre chica de tez morena quien, por lo ella podía apreciar, provenía del alguna Tribu Agua e intentaba usar aquel elemento sin mucho éxito, tan solo rogaba por poder llegar a tiempo y así poder salvar a aquella joven de una marca permanente de dolor.

Mientras Korra iba a ayudar a aquella tribal, Asami encaminó sus pasos en la dirección dónde la pelea se daba, vio como uno de los soldados de la Nación de Fuego amenazaba a un par de guerreras Kyoshi quienes le hacían frente. Al igual que su pareja, ni siquiera se detuvo a razonar las posibles manera de ejecutar un ataque preciso o certero, simplemente se echó a correr para tomar algo de impulso y, con toda la fuerza de sus piernas, dio un salto lo suficientemente alto para que pudiese girar su cuerpo y, así, sus piernas lograsen aferrar al sujeto y arrojarlo al piso. Asami, a pesar de poseer el semblante de ser alguien quien pensaba las cosas y, de hecho, serlo, usualmente aquello quedaba atrás cuando se trataba de algún combate cuerpo a cuerpo; le habían enseñado a seguir sus instintos para dar un golpe certero y fulminante, el pensar en esas situaciones extremas solamente provocaba perder valiosos segundos que quizá serían cruciales para poder ganar; así que, en un ágil movimiento digno de la pareja de Avatar, derrumbó al soldado dejándolo indefenso en el suelo adolorido y quejándose. La CEO tomó su cabello y lo llevó para atrás para que su visión y comodidad fuesen mayor. Con delicadeza viró el rostro para enfocar al par de guerreras Kyoshi que había salvado, solo esperaba que estuviesen bien.

Sokka estaba impresionado por esa chica que estaba parado frente a él y Suki, si se había quedado anonadado al ver a las guerreras Kyoshi pelear con tal valía y fuerza que podrían compararse a las de un hombre bien entrenado, contemplar a esa joven de hermoso cabello negro derribar a un soldado que estaba arriba de un animal enorme con tan solo un ágil y certero movimiento había sido demasiado asombroso e impactante para el joven tribal. Su quijada amenazó con salir de su posición biológica adecuada para estamparse contra la tierra y la baba deseó salir disparada de sus glándulas para resbalarse por la comisura de sus labios cuando esa hermosa chica volvió el rostro para verlos, su cabello onduló por el aire jugando graciosamente con éste como si ambos se persiguiesen dejando aún más atontado a Sokka quien no despegaba la vista de esa hermosura hecha carne. El pobre chico juró por uno momento ver unos brillos salir de tal bella cabellera negra y, cuando esos ojos verdes oliva que parecían a veces dorados con la luz adecuada lo miraron, sintió como todo a su alrededor desaparecía para que solo quedase la visión de esa hermosa chica que se quedaría grabada en su memoria.

— ¿Están bien, chicas? — Esa voz, esa voz era la cosa más hermosa que había escuchado en su vida y... «Espera, ¿¡Chicas?!», pensó indignado el tribal.

— ¡Oye! ¡Yo no...! — Se iba a pensar a quejar el joven guerrero cuando la guerrera Kyoshi que estaba detrás de él le interrumpió.

— Si, estamos bien. — Respondió Suki parándose del suelo. — Gracias.

— No hay de qué. — Sonrío la misteriosa chica y Sokka casi se desmaya ante ello. — Me tengo que ir, voy a ver si puedo ayudar un poco más.

— Eso nos vendría de maravilla en estos momentos. — Comentó la guerra. — Mis chicas jamás han combatido contra tantos maestros fuego y tenemos desventaja.

— En ese caso, será mejor que me de prisa, nos vemos. — Soltó la joven de ojos verdes antes de darse media vuelta y salir corriendo despavorida.

Las llamadas de fuego volaban de un lado para el otro al igual que los abanicos dorados, alguno que otro fragmento de tierra y chorros de agua a toda presión salían disparados por parte de la Avatar de mayor edad y una pequeña estela de luz salía de la mano derecha de la CEO quien portaba su guante de respuesta cortesía de cierto espíritu que le permitió conservarlo. Korra trataba de ocuparse de la mayoría de los soldados de la Nación del Fuego junto con Asami, pues la mayoría de las guerreras Kyoshi estaban heridas o muy cansadas para continuar en la riña que se estaba lidiando en esos instantes. La morena y la ingeniero peleaban codo a codo, protegiendo su espalda mutuamente de los lentos, pero potentes, ataques del enemigo mientras orillaban a los uniformados a retroceder con una facilidad tremenda; disputarse con unos cuantos soldados era la cosa más fácil del mundo si lo comparaban contra todos los dementes con los que se habían enfrentado antes: Igualitarios con técnicas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo asombrosas que bloqueaban tu flujo de chi y nervios con armamento tan potente que llegó a hacer templar a la misma Avatar, maestros con habilidades especiales y con un dominio magistral de su elemento que llegó a ser un problema para el equipo Avatar y sus allegados, y, por último pero no menos importante, un traje mecánico enorme controlado por una maestra metal cuyas habilidades en el uso de éste superaban por creces hasta a los más experimentados en esa materia.

Por otro lado, Aang se encaraba de Zuko, quien se negaba a sucumbir el ataque a pesar de que sus tropas estaban siendo cada vez menos gracias a la participación de ciertas chicas a las cuales no les estaba tomando ni diez minutos neutralizar a un soldado y el pequeño Avatar lo sabía. En el corto periodo en el que el maestro aire había convivido con el adolescente, notó que aquel chico de cicatriz no era malo, quizá amargado y un *poco dramático, pero no permitiría que la mayoría de sus tropas saliera herida. Y, así como supuso el joven nómada aire, así pasó, pues, apenas el número de soldados del joven príncipe fuera reducido a menos de la mitad, dio la orden de retirada para que los pocos uniformados que aún le quedaban ayudasen a los que seguían atontados o inconscientes en el pueblo, con una ultima llamarada para alejar al pobre Aang quien se defendió como pudo ante tal inesperado ataque, amenazó con que esa no sería la última batalla que ambos tendrían y, con esas ultimas palabras, subió al enorme barco de guerra que los había llevado hasta allí, alzó el ancla y se retiraron de la Isla Kyoshi, la cual seguía ardiendo debido al enfrentamiento que allí se dio. Aang solo pudo mirar al barco alejarse mientras en su mente se repetían esas palabras, ¿Por qué tanta obsesión para atraparle? No lo sabía y, si era sincero con él mismo, le gustaría saberlo ya que, así, podría encontrar una solución a aquello y resolver el problema, y, ¿Quien sabe? Quizá Zuko y él pudiesen ser amigos después de que solucionaran aquel problema. Pero eso quedaría para después, ahora debía hacerse cargo de la Isla Kyoshi y sabía cómo hacerlo.

Después de que las llamas fuesen apagadas al igual que los humos de miedo y nerviosismo de la gente del pueblo de la Isla Kyoshi, el equipo Avatar al fin había podido reunirse con el pueblo y con esas extrañas chicas quienes les habían ayudado sin siquiera pensarlo. Sokka volvía a usar sus ropas tribales pues no quería que esa hermosa joven de ojos verdes que se encontraba hablando con Suki lo volviese a confundir con una de sus guerreras. Katara charlaba con el jefe del pueblo para agradecerle todo lo que había hecho por ellos y, a su vez, disculpándose por haber atraído a la Nación de Fuego a tan remota y pacífica Isla que no se había involucrado en tal guerra. Aang, por su lado, acababa de llegar volando en su planeador pues, gracias a su idea de usar al gran pez Koi para apagar el fuego, había tenido que volver a sumergirse en las aguas medio frías del océano y bucear un poco para lograr dar con él; apenas tocó el suelo, dirigió sus pasos en dirección a la joven maestra fuego de tez morena quien había rescatado a Katara de uno de los soldados de la Nación del Fuego. Al maestro aire no se le había olvidado aquel pequeño suceso, gracias a esa joven quien estaba hablando tranquilamente con su acompañante Katara seguía sana y salva, debía agradecerle por aquel hecho y por reducir a los soldados de Zuko, si ella ni aquella joven de cabello negro y ojos verdes hubiesen aparecido, solo los espíritus sabrían cual hubiese sido el destino de aquella Isla y, sobre todo, el de Katara y, si Aang debía poner aquellos sucesos por prioridad, el segundo era más importante para él de una forma que no entendía muy bien, pero que lograba hacerle sentir de una manera extraña.

Korra y Asami charlaban con las guerreras Kyoshi tranquilamente, después de que el ejército de la Nación del Fuego se había ido, Suki les había pedido que se reunieran con ella para poder agradecerles junto con sus chicas el apoyo que les brindaron en batalla, sobre todo, a la ingeniero que, a pesar de no ser una maestra, logró luchar tan fieramente que podría compararse con uno. A ésta última le dieron como regalo de agradecimiento un uniforme oficial de las guerreras Kyoshi junto con una medalla que la distinguía como guerrera honoraria y que, desde ese día, ella era una miembro oficial de aquel bando de luchadoras. Mientras todo aquel discurso se daba, Korra se alejó unos cuantos pasos para darle algo de espacio a las guerreras quienes cada vez eran más las que se reunían para darles las gracia. La morena no era de las personas a las que les gustase estar rodeada de gente, así que como pudo, se escabulló hasta poder estar lo suficientemente alejada como para poder respirar su propio aire, pero no demasiado lejos como para perder de vista a Asami, ella seguía siendo su novia después de todo y, si una de las guerreras se le ocurría pasarse de lista con su hermosa CEO, ella lo podría ver y actuar de inmediato. Korra estaba tan concentrada en aquellos pensamientos y mirando directamente las manos y las miradas de toda guerra Kyoshi que interactuaba con Asami que no se dio cuenta cuando un pequeño y risueño maestro aire se colocó junto a ella.

— Hola. — Escuchó la morena a su lado.

— Hey, hola. — Contestó Korra mirando a su interlocutor y, en ese instante, lo reconoció. Era el mismo maestro aire al que había visto pelear contra ese adolescente que lideraba a las tropas de la Nación del Fuego. — ¿Todo está bien? Vi que montaste un pez enorme para apagar el fuego, fue asombroso.

— ¿En serio lo crees? — Preguntó ilusionado el pequeño.

— ¡Claro! ¡Me dieron ganas de hacerlo! — Soltó emocionada la ojiazul, cuando vio a aquel niño montar a la enorme serpiente una emoción extraña nació en su ser haciendo brotar la idea de que quería hacer lo mismo.

— Tú no harás nada, Korra. — Una tercera voz se unió a la conversación y la Avatar mayor sabia de quien se trataba.

— Pero... Pero... — Quiso reprochar la morena.

— ¡Oh, allí estás! — Se escuchó decir a una chica. — ¡Te he estado buscando por todas partes y...! ¡Hey! ¡Tú eres la maestra fuego que me salvó! No he podido darte las gracias.

— Cierto, a eso venía. — Reaccionó el niño. — Gracias por salvar a mi amiga.

— No tienes porque, lo hice porque era lo correcto. — Contestó Korra sonriendo.

— ¡Ahí están ustedes dos! Ya esta todo listo para... — Se escuchó decir a un joven de tez morena quien, apenas ver a cierta CEO, dejó sus palabras en el aire y una sonrisa tonta se formó en sus labios. — Hola, señorita.

— ¿Eh? — Se extrañaron Korra y Asami ante tal saludo, pero sobre todo la ingeniero, pues a ella era a quien se dirigía. No pasó mucho antes de que la ojiverde buscara en su memoria y encontrara aquel rostro. — ¡Oh! ¡Tú eres aquella guerrera Kyoshi que estaba con Suki!

Aquellas declaraciones provocaron que los amigos de chico se empezaran a reír de él sin piedad alguna, una de sus actividades favoritas de ambos era esa precisamente, aunque la Avatar y su pareja aun no lo supiesen.

— Sokka con vestido se quedará eternamente en mi cabeza desde ahora. — Comentó entre risas el maestro aire. — ¿No lo crees, Katara?

— Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Aang. — Secundó la joven entre carcajadas.

Korra y Asami se quedaron heladas en su lugar al escuchar aquellos nombres provenir de los jóvenes que tenían delante de ellas y, casi de manera inconsciente, ambas empezaron a indagar en sus memorias cualquier material que fuese relacionado con esos tres. Allí, frente a ellas, estaban nada más y nada menos que el gran guerrero Sokka, ex-líder del consejo de Ciudad República, maestro de la estrategia, gran inventor y, sobre todo, un hombre carismático y justo que había cautivado a cierta ingeniero con las historias que se contaban de cómo con su astucia e intelecto logró sacar a sus compañeros de los aprietos en los que se metían. Después, junto a él, riendo a carcajadas sueltas, se hallaba la gran maestra Katara, quien ha sido y, posiblemente, será, la mejor maestra agua que el mundo haya conocido; con un talento más que innato para dominar el agua control en sus dos vertientes, fue quien le enseño a cierta joven de ojos azules a dominar su elemento natural, y, además, la persona quien le ayudó en más de una ocasión a pararse y seguir adelante. Y, por último, el mas inocente de los tres, pero quien había marcado una diferencia en el mundo y, sobre todo, quien había encaminado a Korra en el verdadero sendero de cómo ser un Avatar completo y aquel a quien recurría cuando ella se sentía desconcertada; el gran Avatar Aang, el último maestro del aire y persona que le puso final a una guerra de cien años enfrentándose con tan solo doce años al temible señor del fuego Ozai.

Korra estaba sin habla, no cabía en su emoción, frente a ella estaba el héroe a quien en su juventud quiso alcanzar de una manera casi desesperada. El Avatar Aang, su vida pasada, fue su ídolo desde que ella supo que podía controlar los cuatro elementos, siempre que le contaban historias de él, lo ponían como un hombre sabio, de carácter fuerte, pero amable y dulce, serio quien siempre cumplía con sus deberes de Avatar sin importar nada, pero muy risueño y con alma de niño que con los años jamás perdió a pesar de que todo lo que vivió. Y, ahora, viéndolo en esa faceta tan dulce e inocente, hacían que Korra entrara más en un estado de shock y emoción que no sabría como expresar con palabras, simplemente estaba ilusionada, asombrada, emocionada y un sin fin de sentimientos que la empezaba a bombardear en ese instante. Cuando su tío rompió su lazos con sus vidas pasadas en aquella pelea que casi le costó el ciclo del Avatar y todo lo que ello conllevaba, pensó que jamás volviera a tener contacto con ese hombre a quien tanto admirada y el que le devolvió su derecho a llamarse "Avatar" cuando Amon le despojó de su control para con los elementos y, ahora, lo tenía cara a cara, riendo por una broma que él mismo le jugó a uno de sus compañeros siendo apoyado por Katara, quien también era una persona más que importante para ella. Simplemente, no lo podía creer, ni en sus sueños más locos llegó a pensar que tal suceso se pudiese dar.

— ¿Tú...? — Se atrevió a hablar Korra para confirmar que eso que estaba pasando no era una alucinación suya. — ¿Tú eres Aang? ¿El Avatar Aang?

— Sí, ese soy yo. — Respondió entre risas el maestro aire. — Y estos son mis amigos, Katara y su hermano Sokka.

— Mucho gusto. — Comentaron los hermano en unísono.

— No lo puedo creer... ¡Esto es genial! — Explotó la Avatar finalmente. — ¡No me lo creo! ¡Estoy frente al Avatar Aang, la maestra Katara y su hermano Sokka! ¡¿A qué no es genial, Asami?!

— Claro que sí, Korra. — Logró articular la ingerido entre avergonzada y sorprendida, pues, había confundido a uno de sus ídolos por mujer.

— ¿Y ustedes son...? — Cuestionó Katara con tono amable, típico en ella.

— ¡Oh, perdón! — Se percató la morena de coleta alta. — Ella es Asami y yo soy Korra, la futura Avatar.

Aquellas ultimas palabras dejaron algo desconcertados al trío de amigos, ¿Cómo era posible aquello? Debía ser una especie de broma de mal gusto puesto que, Aang, el actual Avatar, estaba aún vivo y para que el "futuro Avatar" apareciese, el actual debía haber muerto primero.

— ¿Perdón? — Soltó Sokka, quien era el más incrédulo del gaang. — ¿Sabes que para que seas el "futuro" Avatar, Aang tiene que morir primero?

— Sokka tiene razón. — Le secundó el maestro aire. — Yo sigo vivo, ¿Cómo es posible que tú seas la "futura" Avatar?

Aquellas palabras llegaron al interior de la mente de la futura maestra de los cuatro elementos, ahora que se detenía a pensar las palabras que había dicho, ¿Tenía realmente sentido? Si ella estuviese en la posición de su vida pasada y una chica mayor que ella le dijera esas mismas palabras, de seguro pensaría igual que Aang.

— Es una larga historia, pero en resumen, un espíritu nos trajo hasta aquí y ahora debemos buscarlo para regresar a nuestro tiempo. — Explicó Korra rogando porque le creyeran.

— Así es. — Se metió Asami como refuerzo.

— Claro. — Comentó con sarcasmo el joven tribal de coleta de lobo. — Suponiendo que eso sea cierto, ¿Por qué no nos muestras una prueba?

— ¡Sokka! — Le reprendió Katara al ver el poco tacto de su hermano.

— ¿Qué? Estoy cien por ciento seguro que ustedes les creerían sin prueba alguna. — Se defendió el no-maestro. — Si ella es la "futura" Avatar, podrá controlar más de un elemento, ¿O no?

— Korra, ¿Serías tan amable de mostrarnos algún manejo de otro elemento a parte del fuego? — Preguntó amablemente Aang.

— Claro. — Accedió la muchacha mayor encogiéndose de hombros.

Korra miró a su alrededor y notó un balde con agua, sonrío para sí ante la idea que empezaba a formarse en su cabeza. Alzó su mano y empezó a hacer movimientos fluidos como indicándole al agua que viniese a donde ella estaba. El liquido tardó un poco en llegar hasta donde estaba la maestra y sus acompañantes, pero, una vez allí, el agua empezó a recorrer su mano en forma de espiral hasta que la joven dio la orden de que se materializara en sus manos en forma sólida y, con su manejo del elemento, formó una hermosa flor de hielo que dejó a todos, incluso a Sokka, impresionados.

— ¿Esto es suficiente? — Preguntó Korra mientras le daba la rosa a su compañera. — Para ti, espero te guste.

— Wow... Gracias... — Contestaba la ingeniero ligeramente sonrojada, su novia jamás perdía la oportunidad de coquetear con ella.

— Es increíble. — Soltó Katara boquiabierta. — Tu dominio del agua control es simplemente magistral.

— Aprendí de la mejor. — Sonrío la Avatar ante el cumplido oculto de esas palabra.

— ¿Qué otros elementos sabes usar? — Se interesó Aang emocionado al ver a su vida futura frente a él.

— Soy una Avatar completa, así que puedo usar los cuatro elementos y entrar al mundo espiritual. — Respondió Korra orgullosa de sí.

— ¡Que genial! ¡Seré muy asombroso en un futuro! — Espetó el maestro aire saltando.

— No tienes ideas de cual asombroso serás, Avatar Aang. — Musitó la morena mayor.

— ¿Cómo es el mundo de dónde vienen? — Interrogó el joven con una flecha en la cabeza. — ¿A caso hay cosas muy futuristas?, ¿Hay nómadas aire?, ¿Qué pasó con la Nación del Fuego?, ¿¡Llegué a tener barba!?

— Tranquilo, Aang. — Trató de calmar Katara a su amigo. — Creo que Korra y Asami no están aquí para responderte esas preguntas.

— Así es. — Contestó la CEO. — Estamos aquí buscando a Kenchi, un espíritu que pasea por el mundo físico... Pero no tenemos idea de dónde está y, si no lo encontramos, me temo que no podremos volver a nuestro tiempo.

— ¿Saben por dónde empezar a buscar? — Se interesó la maestra agua de menor edad.

— No tenemos idea, Kenchi se la pasa viajando por el mundo y solo aparece cuando se le da en gana. — Explicó Korra algo desganada y enojada. — Además de que no sabemos mucho del estado del mundo en estos días.

— Uy, que mal... — Susurró el maestro aire, pero en ese instante, una idea surcó su cabeza haciéndole sonreír. — ¡Se me acaba de ocurrir algo!

— ¿En serio? — Preguntó Katara extrañada.

— ¿Les gustaría viajar con nosotros? — Ofreció Aang sonriente. — Vamos en camino a la Tribu Agua del Norte, así que pasaremos por muchos lugares donde quizá puedan hallar al espíritu que buscan.

— ¿En serio? — Parpadearon ambas chicas ante tal proposición.

— ¡Si! — Chilló el Avatar menor. — Claro, si mi amigos están de acuerdo...

— Por mi está bien. — Accedió Katara. — Pero el que me preocupa es Sokka, sabes que a él no le gusta mucho que haya gente nueva en el gru...

— ¡Chicos, ¿qué están esperado?! — Se escuchó la voz del mayor de los hermanos venir desde arriba de Appa.

— Creo que Sokka está de acuerdo. — Se carcajeó el maestro aire. — Bienvenidas al grupo, chicas.

Korra y Asami se miraron entre sí antes de sonreírle al joven nómada quien apenas ver aquello, imitó el gesto y empezó a caminar en dirección a Appa, su fiel bisonte volador; La pareja contempló aquello y solo se limitaron a seguirle el paso a sus nuevos amigos y compañeros. Una emoción extraña inició a crecer en el interior de la Avatar de la Tribu Agua del Sur, en todos sus años como maestra de los cuatro elementos había vivido muchas aventuras, algunas no muy gratas como las de Amon o su tío, y otras que podría decir que le encantaron vivir, como esas hermosas vacaciones con Asami, o cuando la ingeniero y ella se perdieron en un pueblo del Reino Tierra buscando a un nómada aire y, al final, acabaron en una situación para nada casta dentro de un baño, pero eso era otra historia. Pero, la aventura que empezaba en ese momento era distinta, no solo por el simple hecho de que había viajado al pasado con Asami y ambas debían buscar a un espíritu para regresar a su tiempo con sus amigos, sino por el simple motivo de que estaría junto al que ha sido el mejor equipo Avatar del mundo en sus inicios, pues, a pesar de que Korra no podría aprobar ni el examen más básico de historia, sabía que Toph se había unido al equipo Avatar después de que Aang aprendiese agua control y, por lo que intuía de la charla que tuvieron, él aún no sabía hacer agua control y, por eso, se dirigía a la Tribu Agua del Norte.

El viaje en Appa fue increíble, o bien, eso pensaban las chicas que en ese momento acompañaban al equipo Avatar. Aang les había informado a Korra y a Asami que se estaban dirigiendo a un pequeño poblado olvidado en el tiempo cercano al gran continente del Reino Tierra dónde se podía ver bellas flores abrir sus hojas todos los días cada vez que el Sol se ponía, además de que aquel poblado estaba rodeado de grandes y hermosos ríos de agua dulce, y, allí, podrían practicar un poco de agua-control básica. La idea no era mala, a Korra le había hecho una ilusión tremenda el poder enseñarle al más grande Avatar, después de Kyoshi, agua control que era, justamente, su elemento natural a pesar de que ella se sentía más identificada con el fuego y el aire. Pero no solamente tenía aquella idea en mente, pues, antes de que Aang sugiriera aquella idea, le había hablado acerca del pueblo y de unas flores llamadas "lunas llenas" que brillaban con el brillo de ésta y, si se daba la oportunidad, quería llevar a Asami a verlas, después se todo y, a pesar de que ella era muy olvidadiza con las fechas, si mal lo recordaba, dentro de unos días sería su aniversario y, a pesar de que estuviesen en otro tiempo, quería que aquel suceso fuese único para la ingeniero; aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, ¿Había cosa más única que pasar tu aniversario en otro tiempo? Quién sabe, pero aun así, haría de aquel momento inolvidable para la CEO.

Estuvieron sobre volando los cielos un buen rato hasta que el Sol empezó a caer y eso sólo indicaba una cosa y era que debían aterrizar antes de que la noche los alcanzara para levantar el campamento y, así, descansar un poco pues el pueblo al que se dirigían estaba a tres días en bisonte volador. Una vez en tierra, el primero en bajar del gigantesco animal fue el menor del grupo y, después, todos los demás acompañantes que estaban en la silla de Appa. Katara y su hermano bajaron por la inmensa cola del gran bisonte resbalándose por ella como era ya costumbre mientras que, Korra y Asami, preferían un método algo más rápido. La maestra multielemental prefirió tomar a su compañera y cargarla estilo nupcial para que, así, solo tuviese que saltar de la espalda del bonachón Appa y usando algo de aire-control parase su caída. Un método algo burdo, pero efectivo, así como aquella morena que cargaba a la ingeniero quien se mantenía aferrada a ella, cosa que hacía dudar de las verdaderas intenciones de tan inusual forma de bajar. Para nadie -de las personas que conocían la relación de ambas chicas y, sobre todo, el carácter de ambas- era un secreto que Korra disfrutaba sentir temblar a Asami bajo su cuerpo de cualquier forma imaginable y siempre aprovecharía cualquier ocasión que permitiese que ambos cuerpos femeninos pudiesen estar en contacto muy íntimo.

Una vez todos estuvieron en el suelo, se reunieron a un costado del gran bisonte volador, quien ya se había acostado en la hermosa hierva que estaba bajo sus pies, para ponerse de acuerdo sobre las labores que cada quien realizaría para levantar el campamento. Katara y Sokka se ocuparían de levantar las tiendas, cosa que hicieron en varios minutos ya que no dejaban de discutir entre ambos, típico en los hermanos. Korra y Asami serían las que se encargarían de buscar leña para la fogata y perderla, algo muy fácil para ambas ya que, una de las dos era una maestra fuego graduada y la otra una ingeniero que sería capaz de hacer fuego hasta con las cosas más rudimentarias que le dieran. Y, por último, Aang solo tenía la simple y llana tarea de buscar algo de comer porque, al parecer, en la euforia de Sokka por hacerle un pequeño espacio a cierta chica se cabellera negra de ojos verde olivo y a su acompañante, se había dejado las provisiones en la Isla de Kyoshi -cosa que hizo que las disputas entre los hermanos fueran aún más frecuentes de lo que ya normalmente eran- y ya estaban muy lejos como para regresar a buscarlas. Todos confiaban en que el maestro aire trajera algunas frutas para la merienda, hasta que la noche cayó y el joven Avatar ni se había asomado al campamento para comunicarles si logró conseguir al minero o, simplemente, no consiguió nada comestible o, lo que era más probable, que se hubiese distraído jugando con algún animal.

— Ya, es todo, iré por él. — Decía por enésima vez Katara mientras se paraba de su lugar junto a la fogata.

— Katara, siéntate. — Le ordenaba Sokka con tono monótono debido a las tantas veces que decía eso y tomó a su hermana de la mano. — Ya hablamos de esto, Aang vendrá, no te desesperes, no eres su mamá.

— ¡Pero, es que...! — Quería refutar la maestra agua, pero no se le ocurría nada. — Chicas, por favor, ayúdame.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué? — Se sobresaltó Korra quien había estado todo ese tiempo mirando atontada a Asami quien reparaba su guante eléctrico pues, en la caída, aquel artefacto la había amortiguado.

— Katara quiere ir a buscar a Aang, de nuevo. — Explicó el guerrero tribal. — ¿Qué tiene esa extraña cosa que Asami tiene en sus manos que te llama tanto la atención?

— Sokka, créeme, lo que menos ve es el guante. — Soltó la ingeniero haciendo sonrojar a la morena quien había sido descubierta en su misión.

— Yo... ah... — Empezó torpemente Korra tratando de aminorar su vergüenza por haber sido pillada. — Apoyo la idea de Katara, quizá Aang se perdió o algo así.

Sokka iba a protestar ante aquello cuando los arbustos que delimitaban el claro con el bosque en el que se encontraban empezó a moverse de manera errática provocando un sonido que crisparía la piel a cualquiera. El sonido de unas pisadas pesadas se coló por el aire llegado hasta los sensibles oídos del cuarteto que había empezado a colocarse en posición defensiva, Katara en una pose típica de maestra agua con los brazos extendidos y relajados, Sokka con su fiel espada de diente de ballena-lobo, Korra con los puños cerrados haciendo la técnica de las dagas de fuego que le habían enseñado cuando empezaba a usar fuego-control y, por último, Asami lanzaba sus puños dispuesta a enfrentar lo que sea en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo. El ambiente era tenso y los nervios a flor de piel. El sonido de los pasos estaba cada vez más cerca y la confrontación contra la extraña criatura también. El grupo estaba a punto de atacar cuando, de entre las sombras del bosque, unos ojos grises y una sonrisa radiante pertenecientes a cierto maestro aire fueron iluminados con la luz de la fogata junto con un gran culi mi de frutas. Aang había llegado y, por lo que veían, con mucha comida.

— ¡Ya llegué! — Avisó el Avatar. — ¡Y conseguí mucha fruta!

— ¡Aang! — Chilló Katara rodeando al niño entre sus brazos. — Estoy tan feliz de que estés aquí, ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

— Este lugar es enorme, Katara. — Empezó a contar el joven de tatuajes mientras se sentaba junto a la fogata y repartía le botín. — Hay tanta cantidad de frutas que tuve que ver si algunas eran venenosas o no, y por eso tardé tanto. Perdón por preocuparlos, chicos.

— No te preocupes. — Comentó Asami aceptando la fruta. — De seguro te esforzaste mucho en esto.

— ¡Sí! — Sonrío Aang. — Espero les guste.

— Sí... claro. — Musitó la Avatar viendo la extraña fruta ovalada de color verde con extrañas protuberancias.

— Korra... — Le reprendió la ingeniero al ver el mohín que su novia estaba haciendo con los labios, la morena no era muy fan de las frutas, y mucho menos si era una que no conocía.

— Lo sé, lo sé, la comeré. — Acató la maestra agua el regaño inédito de su chica.

— Y, díganme, chicas. — Habló Aang entre mordiscos. — ¿Cómo exactamente llegaron aquí?

— Pues, todo empezó cuando celebrábamos una fiesta por la boda de un amigo nuestro llamado Bolin, estábamos en plena charla cuando... — Había comenzado a narrar Korra cuando una voz la interrumpió.

— ¿Vamos a comer frutas? — Se quejó Sokka notoriamente molesto.

— Hermano, es de mala educación interrumpir a alguien cuando habla. — Reprendió Katara al joven guerrero.

— ¡Pero, Katara! — Reprochó el chico de coleta. — ¡Soy un hombre! ¡Necesito carne!

— ¡Pues ve por ella! — Le retó la menor.

— ¡Bien! — Accedió el mayor parándose, cogiendo su cuchillo de diente de orca y alejándose de la fogata.

— ¿Es buena idea que vaya solo? — Preguntó Aang viendo a su amigo marcharse.

— Yo puedo ir con él. — Se ofreció Korra imitando a Sokka.

— No. — Alzó la voz Asami poniéndose de pie y tomando de la mano a la joven Avatar. — Yo iré con él.

Ante esas palabras el mencionado se quedó estático mirando como aquella hermosa chica se ofrecía voluntariamente a acompañarle a buscar algo de carne.

— ¿Estás segura, 'Sami? — Preguntó algo preocupada la Avatar.

— Korra, cariño, ¿Estás preocupada por mí? — Cuestionó con tono dulce y quedo la CEO solo para que los oídos de la maestra agua pudiesen escucharla.

— Siempre lo estoy. Además, es de noche y no sabes qué clase de criaturas habrán allá afuera y... — Pero las palabras de la ojiazul fueron acalladas por una pequeña risa juguetona por parte de la mecánica.

— Hemos enfrentado cosas peores... Además, iré con Sokka, el gran guerrero que fue uno de los primeros **ingenieros conocidos. — Argumentó la chica de cabellera negra.

— Sí, pero... — Y, de nueva cuenta, la Avatar fue incapaz de terminar su queja.

— Korra, debes quedarte y hablar con Aang, quizá ésta sea tu última oportunidad de interactuar con él... Tú mejor que nadie sabe el porqué. — La joven morena ante aquellas palabras solo pudo asentir resignada. — Muy bien.

La joven de cabellera negra se soltó de una forma muy delicada del agarre de la morena antes de anunciar oficialmente que ella iría con el mayor de los hermanos, estaba a punto de irse cuando una presión en su muñeca le impidió seguir avanzando y no tuvo que voltearse para saber quién le estaba impidiendo seguir avanzando.

— Cuídate... ¿Sí? — Dijo Korra en un hilo de voz.

— Volveré sana y salva. — Prometió Asami sonriendo. — ¿Qué tal se siente estar del otro lado?

— Solo vuelve en una pieza. — Demandó la Avatar. — Si tienes alguna herida, por muy pequeña que sea, juro que quemo todo el lugar.

— Lo sé y por eso volveré sin ningún rasguño. — Bromeó la CEO antes de soltarse y seguir su camino.

Lo último que la Avatar vio de su pareja antes de regresar junto a la fogata fue la fina y menuda espalda de ésta desaparecer entre el espeso bosque junto con el hermano mayor de Katara. Se sentó en su lugar y cruzó los brazos, a su mente vino aquel recuerdo de cuando Asami y ella se despedían cada vez que le mandaban a hacer algún encargo en Ciudad República. Ahora entendía porque la CEO siempre se comportaba de una manera tan protectora para con ella en esas ocasiones cuando tenía que salir a hacer sus funciones como Avatar, controlar gente o ayudar a Lin y a Mako a atrapar a alguno que otro malandrín que deseaba aprovecharse de la situación de la reconstrucción para ganar alguna entrada extra. Su ceño se frunció y cruzó los brazos con cierta hostilidad mientras refunfuñaba, no le gustaba la idea de que su hermosa y delicada ingeniero estuviese allá afuera donde los peligros proliferaban cual arena en desierto, pero sabía que no podía hacer nada; cuando Asami tomaba una decisión respecto a alguna cosa, podía ser más cabeza dura que ella misma.

— Esa Asami, más le vale que se cuide, no voy a estar allí para cuidarla... Sé que ella se puede cuidar sola, es una chica fuerte, pero eso no impide que me preocupe por ella... — Refunfuñaba en voz baja la Avatar alterando a sus dos acompañantes.

— Korra... ¿Estás bien? — Se animó a preguntar Aang tímidamente mientras comía su fruta.

— ¡Sí, estoy bien! — Gruñó la morena haciendo que el menor diese un pequeño saltito en su lugar. — Yo... perdón... no quise alterarme.

— Te preocupas mucho por tu amiga, ¿No? — Comentó Katara viendo a la maestra agua que tenía enfrente.

— Sí... Ella... — Korra agachó la cabeza para evitar que alguno de sus nuevos compañeros viesen el rubor que se pintaba en sus mejillas. — Ella es alguien muy importante para mí... Pero no creo que estén interesados en saber sobre mi relación Asami.

— Queremos saber cómo llegaron hasta aquí exactamente. — Pidió emocionado Aang.

— Pues, todo comenzó una noche... — Inició a narrar Korra al Avatar de turno y a la maestra agua quienes tenía adelante.

\- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -

El silencio que la rodeaba era sepulcral, jamás había estado en un lugar donde pudiese oír hasta al más pequeño mamífero correr, ella estaba acostumbrada a la gran metrópolis urbanizada, nació y creció rodeada de aquellos ruidos que hacían los motores afuera de su hogar y dentro de éste, debido al oficio de su padre, convivió por años con el bullicio que hacían los habitantes de Ciudad República, con esos chirridos mecánicos que resonaban cada vez que iba a ayudar a su padre o a sus trabajadores en la planta. Sus oídos siempre estuvieron bombardeados de miles de ondas sonoras, ya fuesen muy potentes como cuando una maquina era activada o muy mínimos como la risa de algún pequeño, pero jamás faltaba la estimulación de su tímpano. Según Asami, el lugar más calmo en el que alguna vez llegó a estar fue en la Isla del Templo Aire cuando Korra había quedado en silla de ruedas y, a pesar de que aún podía escuchar el sonido de la risa de los hijos de Tenzin, el llanto de Rohan y las charlas que los acólitos tenían de vez en cuando, el lugar por las noches era tan calmo sin las risas de la morena que le llegó a asustar tanta calma, y eso que tenía como música de fondo el bramido de los sonidos metropolitanos de Ciudad República.

Y, ahora, estaba allí, rodeada por el más denso silencio que en su vida hubiese experimentado viendo fijamente una trampa que Sokka había construido y que dudaba que realmente funcionase por las simples razones de que no obedecía las reglas físicas necesarias como para que fuese efectiva. Habían llegado a esa pequeña fracción de bosque hacia ya veinte minutos y entre ambos acordaron que la mejor forma de poder conseguir algo de carne era mediante alguna trampa, en ese aspecto ambos se llevaban muy bien y el tribal, al igual que la ingeniero, agradecían de cierto modo que alguien en su grupo pudiese entender esa faceta de inventores que ambos tenían. No mal entiendan, Asami sabía de antemano que Korra daba lo mejor de ella para poder entender su visión y demás ideas revolucionarias y a la ojiverde le encantaba eso de su pareja, pero no se podía comparar con hablar de un tema mecánico y discutirlo a plena conciencia como había hecho hacia unos minutos con Sokka; lamentablemente, como todo buen tribal que era, el no-maestro era demasiado obstinado como para aceptar su ayuda en la construcción de trampa que, hasta ahora, no había conseguido que ni una sola víctima cayese y no sólo por su notoriedad, pues si ella fuese un indefenso conejo-alce y viese una zanahoria en medio de unas cuerdas sospechosas, no se acercaría allí y, además, estaba el factor mecánico que no deseaba tocar pues las fallas eran más que largas.

Sokka miraba de reojo a aquella chica de ojos verdes que le había acompañado, no solamente era bella, sino que en esos veinte minutos había descubierto su enorme inteligencia mecánica. Cuando empezaron a hablar sobre la construcción de trampa, él no dudó ni un instante en ofrecerse a construirla, de algún modo quería llamar la atención de aquella pelinegra y, después de descubrir que a esa chica le gustaban las cosas muy técnicas, ¿Qué mejor forma que construir una trampa que -para él- fuese ingeniosa y efectiva? Mientras él ponía manos a la obra, Asami le daba conejos y demás ideas que lo ponían muy nervioso y avergonzado, no quería que ella pensara que era un idiota que solo sabía contar hasta el diez y de allí en más todo se encerrase en la planta "muchos". No. Sokka de la Tribu Agua del Sur era una persona inteligente y se lo quería demostrar a la CEO para que así pudiese fijarse en él y, así, empezar a ser cercanos y, ¿Quién sabe? ***Quizá conquistarla y lograr convencerla para que no regresara a su tiempo y pudiese quedarse con él, la llevaría a sus viajes, aprenderían del mundo juntos, crecerían, se casarían, formarían una familia y envejecerían juntos hasta que ambos muriesen para volver a encontrarse de nuevo en Mundo Espiritual. ¡Era un plan perfecto! Pero primero, debía hacer que esa trampa funcionase.

— Hmn... Sokka... ¿Estás seguro de que la trampa va a funcionar? — Escuchó preguntar a la CEO que estaba a su lado. — Quiero decir, no es que no confíe en tu plan, sino que... pues... es muy poco probable que él mecanismo se active...

— ¡N-No te preocupes, Asami! — Respondió el tribal con falsa confianza. — ¡La trampa funcionará, estoy seguro, he puesto millones de éstas antes!

— Si tú lo dices... — Comentó la ojiverde entre susurros desconfiados antes de regresar su vista a la trampa.

Los minutos siguieron su curso y Sokka empezaba a perder las esperanzas de poder impresionar a la ingeniero que estaba a su lado cuando, de entre la maleza, salió un pequeño y peludo animal con cuerpo redondo, cola esponjada y cuernos en la cabeza; era un escurridizo conejo-ciervo que apareció entre el follaje moviendo su pequeña y tierna nariz, de inmediato movió sus separados ojos en dirección a la gran y jugosa zanahoria que estaba rodeada por unas cuerdas. Sin pensarlo mucho, el pequeño conejito-ciervo empezó a andar hacia la gran zanahoria que su fino olfato había detectado algunos metros antes. Decir que Sokka estaba emocionado era poco, sus ojos se habían abierto lo más que sus párpados le permitían y una sonrisa triunfal estaba en rostro en el momento en el que el pequeño animal estaba justo en medio de su trampa. Pero aquello no le duró mucho pues, la trampa no funcionó y el conejo-ciervo tuvo tiempo de comer la zanahoria, limpiarse las patitas y seguir con la vida que cualquier conejo-ciervo vivía en el bosque y, junto a aquel animal, iba también el orgullo de cierto tribal que estaba boquiabierto ante el fracaso de su trampa.

— Sokka, ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó tímidamente Asami al ver el estado de su compañero.

— ¡Esto no es lo que parece, Asami! — Reaccionó rápidamente el tribal que no quería parecer un fracasado ante la chica de ojos verdes. — ¡Yo planeé todo esto! ¡Esa trampa no se debía activar con un peso tan pequeño! ¡Esta trampa es solo para animales grandes!

— Sokka, un alce dientes de sable acaba de pisar tu trampa... — Comentó la ingeniero mientras señalaba al gran animal que inspeccionaba el mecanismo de poleas con su nariz.

— ¡Oye, no huelas eso, es delicado! — Gritó el tribal al gran mamífero quien le dio una mirada amenazante al bípedo. — Por eso digo... puedes oler todo lo que desees.

El alce-dientes de sable miró por última vez antes de bufar y seguir olisqueando la seudo trampa de Sokka. El tribal miró como su invasión era maltratada a lo lejos y, ya derrotado, se dejó caer al suelo con ayuda de la gravedad.

— Soy un asco. — Se dijo a sí mismo el chico. — No puedo ni colocar una simple trampa.

— No seas tan duro contigo mismo. — Le consoló Asami mientras se ponía de su lado. — Hiciste lo mejor que pudiste.

— No, no lo hice... La trampa hubiese funcionado si no me hubiese empeñado en hacerlo solo. — Se reprendió a sí mismo Sokka. — Tú también eres hábil en estas cosas... más que yo por lo que puedo ver... no quería quedar como un tonto delante de ti.

— ¿Hablas en serio? — Comentó Asami sentándose junto al chico. — Jamás podrías quedar como un tonto frente de mí, tú eras mi héroe cuando yo era pequeña. Fuiste el primer no-maestro en dirigir un ataque a la Nación del Fuego, el primero en desarrollar mecanismos asombrosos que fueron la cuna para todo lo que hago. Eres grande, Sokka... Gracias a ti quise algún día formar parte del equipo Avatar y, sin quererlo, cumplí eso y algo más.

— ¿Lo dices en serio? — Se secó las lágrimas el moreno y absorbió sus mocos que salieron ante las maravillosas palabras que le había regalado Asami.

— C-Claro. — Sonrío la ingeniero arqueando las cejas tratando de ser lo más amable posible y restarle importancia al asco que aquellos fluidos nasales le provocaba.

— ¡Gracias, Asami! — Chilló Sokka sonriente.

— Ahora, ¿Qué te parece si hacemos una trampa juntos? Estoy segura que Korra está muerta de hambre, unas simples frutas no le serán suficientes como para saciar su apetito. — Dijo la CEO mientras se paraba de su lugar.

— ¿Eres muy cercana a Korra, no? — Se animó a preguntar el tribal imitando a su amiga.

— Mucho más de lo que te imaginas. — Sonrío para sí dulcemente la ojiverde ante el significado de esas palabras.

Ambos chicos se miraron, se dieron una pequeña y leve sonrisa mutua que marcaba el inicio de su nueva relación como un equipo y se dirigieron a buscar lo que quedaba de la trampa después de que cierto mamífero cuadrúpedo con cuernos y dos enormes dientes afilados la hubiese tomando como su nuevo juguete y afilador de sables. Asami en conjunto con Sokka, rediseñaron, armaron y montaron de nuevo el artilugio que tenía como objetivo capturar a algún animal desprevenido para que, así, lo pudiesen llevar al campamento y hacer un pequeño festín con lo obteniendo. La ingeniero y el tribal guerrero lograron hacer un mecanismo eficaz y notoriamente superior al primero que no pudo ni activarse con el peso de un enorme alce dientes de sable, con las técnicas avanzadas e inteligencia mecánica-física de Asami y el perfecto manejo de los materiales y gran habilidad para resolver problemas complejos con soluciones simples e ingeniosas de Sokka cumplieron su cometido sin muchos problemas en el proceso. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ambos chicos ya daban los últimos preparativos y se estaban escondiendo detrás de los arbustos con la confianza de que esta vez sí iban a tener éxito.

Esperaron unos cuantos minutos antes de que la primera víctima cayese, un pollo-langosta que poseía el cuerpo del primero y, en vez de alas, tenía un par de pinzas que podrían intimidar a cualquiera, inclusive, se decía que eran capaces de romper huesos humanos y aquello era algo que ni la CEO ni el guerrero querían meterse a averiguar. El emplumado ser se acercó curioso a la carnada que Asami y Sokka habían colocado, un pequeño trozo de fruta que ambos encontraron en los árboles que les rodeaban y que ambos pesaban atraería a alguna otra criatura más pequeña y menos intimidante que esa ave. El animal olfateo con los agujeros de su pico el extraño fruto y, sin pensarlo mucho, lo tomó activando así el mecanismo de poleas y supuestos engranajes que conformaban la trampa hecha por Asami y Sokka. Todo fue muy rápido, lo único que se pudo escuchar antes de que unos alaridos envolvieran el ambiente fue el sonido del roce de las cuerdas, algunas ramas romperse y el chocar de las tenazas del pobre animal que ya estaba dentro de una bolsa hecha de piel que Sokka, para fortuna suya, tenía entre sus cosas, Asami no quería ni imaginarse el lío en el que se pudieron haber metido de haber dejado la jaula que ella tenía en mente en vez de aquel saco, capturar en una jaula a un conejo-ciervo era muy distinto a encerrar allí a esa gallina-langosta pues, según tenía entendido la ingeniero, eran animales muy temperamentales y de tal mal genio que con tan solo mirarles ya los tenías persiguiéndote por un buen rato amenazandote con sus tenazas.

Con cuidado, los dos jóvenes que habían observado todo detrás de unos arbusto, al fin se dignaron en ir tras su presa. Con cautela, se acercaron al saco que se contorsionaba como si fuese víctima de un maestro sangre, ambos chicos se miraron y, después de una guerra de miradas, Sokka fue quien tuvo la desdicha de poner sus manos sobre la gallina-langosta. Tragó saliva nervioso y, apenas uno de sus dedos tuvo contacto con le piel del saco, el animal dio un graznido tan potente que asustó al tribal provocando que diese un salto hacia tras dando una patada que impactó contra el pobre animal que terminó en los brazos de Asami. La ingeniero contuvo al animal lo mejor que pudo hasta que percibió que se dejara de mover, su cabello estaba desaliñado debido al esfuerzo que había hecho conteniendo los movimientos bruscos de la gallina-langosta, su frente estaba ligeramente aperlada y su gesto demostraba cansancio. Ambos chicos se miraron y se rieron del aquello y, cuando Sokka escuchó la risa de Asami, juró que era el sonido más hermosos que alguna vez hubiese escuchado en su vida.

\- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -

Todo lo que Korra les contaba era más que increíble, ¿Realmente aquella morena fue la última y, a su vez, primera Avatar después que él? Le resultaba alucinante aquello que la chica le contaba: Peleas entre no-maestros y maestros, personas que eran capaces de quitarle el control a otras. Locos que pensaban que la única forma de conseguir el verdadero equilibro era sumergiendo al mundo material en un abismo de oscuridad donde solo los espíritus más negros pudiesen habitar y dónde solo un Avatar Negro pudiese ser quien trajera el equilibro a ese agujero negro de desesperación. Organizaciones que tenían como único objetivos aniquilar al ser que traía equilibro al mundo y sumergir a éste en un caos interminable. Dictadoras que deseaban someter a todo un reino uniéndolo bajo el yugo del miedo y la desesperación que, al final, solo deseaban el bien común pero de una forma algo exagerada y errónea. Sin embargo, cuando Korra le contó que en una de esas peleas le fue arrebatado el espíritu de Raava y con ella la conexión de sus vidas pasadas el pequeño maestro aire de quedó helado pues la mayor de los tres le había explicado que para un Avatar, la conexión con sus vidas pasadas era lo que hacían al Avatar... pues... el Avatar. La transferencia de conocimientos. La continuidad del ciclo que Korra ahora debía iniciar de mucho. Aang estaba impresionado con los relatos tan emocionantes e impactantes de la mayor y, a su vez, un nudo en su garganta se formó al escuchar cuánto había sufrido también y se preguntó por aquel futuro que su futura vida se negaba a contarle.

Korra seguía contándole sus aventuras al pequeño Aang, la niña dentro de ella quería impresionar al joven que durante toda su infancia fue su ejemplo a seguir. Estaba a punto de iniciar a contarle la historia de cómo Asami y ella fueron enamorándose ya que, a petición de la maestra Katara o, mejor dicho, de la futura maestra Katara y él mismo Aang por alguna historia romántica para apaciguar tantas tragedias, decidió contar aquella que ni ella misma se terminaba por creer. Ahora que lo pensaba bien, ¿Cuándo exactamente inició a sentirse de esa forma por la ingeniero? ¿Quizá en el baile que hicieron en su honor y dónde vio por primera vez esos hermosos ojos verdes que, cuando la chispa de pasión se apoderaba de ellos, adquirían un tono ambarino? No, estaba muy ocupada juzgándola solo por le hecho de haber estado con Mako. *¿Quizá fue aquella vez cuando la heredera le invitó a dar una vuelta con ella en la pista de carreras? Sí, en ese lugar fue. Descubrió lo maravillosa que era la joven de cabello negro en ese lugar, no era la niña mimada que ella pensaba, no, todo lo contrario, era una chica tan dulce, humilde y lista que logró robarle el corazón con solo una sonrisa y un pequeño viaje en automóvil. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, quizá los celos que sentía cuando Asami estaba con Mako jamás fueron por el maestro fuego sino por la heredera y debido al berrinche que tenía por el ceñudo se convenció a sí misma en que quería al detective a pesar de que soñaba con besar aquellos labios rojos cereza, pero aquello solo lo sabía y sabría ella.

— Antes de que inicie mi historia, quisiera citar unas palabras que alguien me dijo hace mucho tiempo. — Empezó a contar Korra. — El amor es una extraña forma de energía y viene en todas las formas imaginables y, sin duda, la forma en la que me llegó no es nada convencional, pero sí que es hermosa.

La morena estaba a nada de empezar a explicar cómo había conocido a la ingeniero y su tan áspera relación inicial cuando el sonido de unos arbustos moviéndose le obligó a callar por unos instantes, su vista se desvió en dirección a la pequeña pared verdosa que los separaba del espeso bosque y su corazón empezó a latir. ¿Sería un animal? ¿Un ladrón? ¿Una emboscada? Estaba a punto de pararse e ir a indagar cuando, de entre el follaje, brotaron dos figuras, una que ella conocía a la perfección y la otra de su más reciente amigo. Sin detenerse a meditarlo, Korra corrió a darle la bienvenida a cierta ingeniero que tenía el cabello desarreglado y alguna que otra planta enredada en el y aquello, a la morena, le pareció la cosa más adorable del mundo, cuando Asami entraba a su campo de visión, todo lo que le rodeaba carecía de importancia y solo se fijaba en esos hermosos ojos verdes que adoraba ver teñidos de pasión y alegría.

— ¡Asami! — Gritó Korra estrechando entre sus brazos a la CEO quien sonreía ante la cálida bienvenida.

— Me da gusto verte a ti también, Korra — Logró decir la ojiverde. — Veo que no causaste problemas.

— Me porté bien, soy un Avatar bueno. — Dijo la morena con cierto tono infantil que lograba derretir a la mecánica.

— Bueno, te mereces un premio. — Asami alzó la bolsa que tenía entre sus brazos y se la cedió a la joven maestra de los cuatro elementos. — Sokka y yo logramos conseguir esto, quizá no es carne de vaca-hipopótamo que es tu favorita, pero espero sea de tu grado.

— ¿Qué es? — Se interesó Korra mientras abría el saco de piel.

— Una gallina-langosta. — Contestó la líder de Industrias Futuro sonriente.

— ¿Una qué? — Graznó la morena cerrando la bolsa de inmediato.

— Una gallina-langosta. — Repitió Sokka quien se sentía excluido. — Y si no te la vas a comer, yo me como tu parte con gusto.

— ¡Yo nunca dije que no iba a comer! — Reprochó Korra casi de inmediato provocando la risa de todos en el grupo.

Después de una rápida cena y que Sokka contase la pequeña aventura que tuvo con Asami, el recién grupo de amigos se fueron a dormir. Aang se acomodó en la parte superior de la cabeza de Appa, su fiel bisonte-volador dónde se acurrucó y en cuestión de segundos ya soñaba que era perseguido por un montón de pequeños animalitos peludos. Los hermanos, por otra parte, eligieron descansar entre las pelusas patas del gigantesco animal de seis patas, a pesar de que a ambos les gustaba más usar sus respectivos sacos de dormir, el calor que emanaba el ser peludo era tan acogedor que les era fácil conciliar el sueño y, por eso mismo, en tan solo diez minutos ambos ya estaban roncando y soñando sus respectivas fantasías; Katara imaginaba ser una gran maestra agua mientras que su hermano mayor, Sokka, que acababa con la tiranía del señor del fuego y liberaba a todo el mundo con solo sus habilidades de lucha y su astucia. Por último, Korra y Asami decidieron ocupar la cola peluca y amplia del gran bonachón Appa como cama, pues ni una ni otra deseaban dormir en una tienda hecha de piedra -ni que fueran Toph- y no tenían sacos de dormir como los hermanos de la Tribu Agua del Sur; la morena abrazaba a la ingeniero de manera protectora jugando de forma inconsciente con su cabello mientras que la CEO se apegaba aún más al bien trabajo cuerpo de la Avatar para sentir su calor, su olor, su aura, aquello que le hacía sentir segura y que le aseguraba que no tendría pesadillas nunca más.

Asami y Korra habían caído rendidas apenas se acomodaron, la aventura que hacía unos días les llevó hasta ese lugar era demasiado agobiante para ambas, pero no por eso, menos emocionante. A pesar de que estaban durmiendo y soñaban con la persona que estaba a su lado, sus sed de emociones y nuevas experiencias empezaba a surgir de donde se habían escondido después del ataque de Kuvira, demasiado papeleo y reuniones provocaron que aquella pequeña chispa en ambas chicas fuera decayendo hasta que todo eso sucedió y, ahora, volvía a nacer. Quién sabe cuántas nuevas aventuras vivirán ambas chicas, pero apenas el sol volviese a reinar el cielo, estarían dispuestas a experimentarlas juntas.

Continuará…

 _ **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**_

 _Primer*: Todos sabemos que Zuko es una reina del drama. Punto final._

 _Segundo**: Aunque no lo parezca, Sokka es un gran estratega y soluciona varios problemas de manera mecánica, además de que tiene una capacidad innata para las tecnologías de su época y se emociona con los inventos novedosos._

 _Tercer***: No hay que olvidar que Sokka suele ser medio soñador xd_

 _Cuarto*: Esto fue lo que las actrices de Korra y Asami dijeron, así que lo tomé de allí._

 _ **FUMADAS DE LA ESCRITORA:**_

 _Hey… hola… Lo sé, lo sé, tardé mucho en actualizar y pido una disculpa enorme, pero el mes pasado tuve dos semanas de exámenes muy pesados, no me está yendo nada bien en una materia (física clásica) y tengo mucho trabajo por parte de la U y, además, soy la voz de Asami para los FanDubs de Armitage Production y pues, muchas cosas que me consume mucho tiempo, lo que conlleva el punto que quiero anunciar._

 _ **OFICIALMENTE "PARADOJA" SERÁ PUBLICADO MENSUALMENTE.**_

 _Así es, no puedo decir un día exacto en el cual se subirá "Paradora", pero si que habrá una actualización cada mes. Espero me entiendan y no se enojen mucho conmigo, estoy tratando de organizar mi tiempo de una manera muy meticulosa para que pueda escribir lo máximo todos los días o, mejor dicho, cuando pueda. Lo siento, de verdad…_

 _Otro de los anuncios que deseo decir es que el FanFic especial que tenía planeado para Halloween se_ _ **CANCELA**_ _por cuestiones de que… alguien más ya tenía la idea que quería manejar antes que yo y, pues, respeto mucho a los otros autores y no deseo publicar algo que ya esté aquí en FanFiction o, por lo menos, algo que sea muy reciente. PERO, en cambio, estoy trabajando en un vídeo especial para Halloween que tendrá nada más y nada menos que KorrAsami y otras parejas más, por si a alguien le interesara, será subido a mi canal de Youtube (Zakuro Liddell) el 31 de Octubre (ya hay disponible un pequeño trailer). Las actualizaciones de este proyecto y los FanDubs KorrAsami que hago estarán siendo posteados en mi Twitter (L_HZakuro)._

 _También deseo recordarles que pueden apoyarme en mi_ _(Zakuro Hatsune) y por donaciones vía_ _ **,**_ _pues todo lo que donen será para material universitario y, cuando junte lo suficiente, pagar al fin el EverNotes que es la plataforma que yo, de manera personal, uso para escribir y tener mis trabajos "a salvo" por si mi PC sufre algún daño. Su apoyo será bien recibido._

 _ **CONTESTANDO COMENTARIOS DE ANONIMOS O GUEST:**_

 _Korra Sato: Que bien que te haya gustado, esa fue una de mis muchas partes favoritas. Espero que la actualización te haya gustado.  
Oscar: Las mandé allí para que todo esto se diese v:  
Liz: Pues ya está, espero que ye haya gustado.  
Ali: ¡Me alegra que ye haya gustado! _

_Marilinn: Espero que esta actualización se te haya hecho igual de interesante._


	5. Mariposa V

_¡Y hay actualización! ¡Después de un mes y, ¿qué mejor momento para ponerlo que para el aniversario de nuestras hermosas chicas Korra y Asami?! Pus aquí está el último capítulo de Paradoja que espero sea de su agrado, los motivos por el retraso estarán especificados en la parte de abajo como siempre. ¡Gracias por su apoyo todo este tiempo y por tenerme una paciencia inmensa!_

Paradoja.

Mariposa V: Amistad.

El sol se empezaba a alzar en el horizonte proclamando el inicio de un nuevo día, la temperatura aumentaba conforme el astro rey proclamaba su reinado impregnando con su rayos toda la materia visible en la tierra, el viento cantaba con armonía provocando así que hojas de los distintos árboles que se alzaban en aquel pequeño bosque danzaran a su ritmo acompañándolo en esa composición musical que solamente ambos podían interpretar, los animales nocturnos empezaban a ingresar a sus pequeñas madrigueras o nidos para dejarles el paso libre a los seres diurnos que comenzaban a despertar debido a la iluminación matinal que el sol les regalaba con cada nuevo despertar, un río tranquilo serpenteaban cual gusano-serpiente haciéndose camino por entre el césped que crecía en aquel pequeño lugar y, si cierta morena quien disfrutaba aquel espectáculo no mal recordaba, ya era el vigésimo sexto amanecer que podía deleitar desde que había llegado con la CEO de Industrias Futuro a esa época dónde ambas eran unas extrañas totales, pero que podían encajar bien.

Korra respiró todo el aire que pudo soportar con sus pulmones hasta el punto que el diafragma le doliese y lo sacó de golpe alistándose para el nuevo día que le abría sus brazos en ese instante, se tomó el hombro derecho y empezó a moverlo de manera circular con el simple objetivo de calentar los músculos que allí tenía y, así, no sufrir lesión alguna cuando empezara su típica rutina de entrenamiento, pues, a pesar de que ahora no tenía a Tenzin para recordarle que debía mantener su estado físico al máximo, ya se le había hecho costumbre ejercitarse. Hizo lo mismo con el otro brazo y pasó a tomarse la punta de sus pies para seguir con su estiramiento matutino, a pesar de que ella no era de las personas a las que les gustara levantarse con el alba o antes de que el sol tan siquiera se molestara en despertarse, si tomaba muy enserio su entrenamiento y, aunque cuando se acabase de levantar fuese una alce dientes de sable cascarrabias que solamente Asami podía controlar, después de un tiempo, su desayuno y unos cuantos mimos provenientes de cierta ingeniero que estaba acostumbrada a ganarle al astro rey en levantar, su humor mejoraba notoriamente, tanto que parecía otra persona.

Korra estaba a punto de terminar su calentamiento cuando sintió una mano posarse delicadamente en su hombro y un olor que ella reconocería hasta el fin del mundo le invadió sus fosas nasales obligándola a sonreír de manera inconsciente. Atrás de ella se encontraba su compañera de aventuras, su mejor amiga en todo el mundo, su amante cuando la noche se prestaba, su chica, su novia, su Asami. La morena dio una media vuelta sobre sus talones para poder quedar cara a cara con la dueña de su alma y cuerpo que, hacía ya varios meses atrás, había proclamado. Sus ojos se dirigieron de manera instintiva hacia esas hermosas joyas color verde olivo con las cuales la CEO podía captar el mundo que la rodeaba para que, después, pudiesen recorrer enteramente aquel ser femenino que podía ser llamada diosa de no ser por el simple hecho de que era tan mortal como ella. Asami llevaba una blusa blanca de tirantes manchada de grasa que evidenciaban el verdadero trabajo que hacía, sus pantalones bombachos y sus botas que jamás faltaban en su atuendo de trabajo. Al Avatar se tomó su tiempo recorriendo esa celestial criatura que estaba frente a ella, ¿Cómo era posible que una mujer tan hermosa como la misma Asami Sato fuese su novia? A veces creía que todo era un sueño, pero luego el tacto tan real de esas finas manos sobre su áspera piel le decían que no, que era tan real como que ella era el Avatar.

— ¿Lista para entrenar? — Le preguntó aquella voz que adoraba escuchar.

— Solo si estás dispuesta a recibir una paliza. — Le retó la Avatar a la ingeniero con una sonrisa socarrona.

— No se la pondré tan fácil, Avatar Korra. — Contestó Asami ante el reto de la morena.

— Eso espero, no quiero que tu derrota sea tan humillante. — Ambas chicas rieron ante la pequeña riña que estaban teniendo.

— Ya veremos. — Susurró la CEO disminuyendo la distancia entre ella y la maestra. — Solo espero que de lo mejor de usted, Avatar, ¿Qué pensaría la gente si una no-maestra la vence?

— Que la Avatar es muy afortunada por tener a esa fuerte y sexy no-maestra como novia. — Respondió Korra apoderándose de las caderas de la líder de Industrias Futuro.

— ¿Seguirás cortejándome o vamos a entrenar? — Rió pícaramente la ojiverde entre los brazos de su pareja.

— Puedo hacer ambos. — Se jactó al Avatar.

— Sé que puedes, pero nuestros compañeros se despertaran pronto y eso significa que tendremos que partir y, por lo tanto, que no podrás entrenar, lo que conllevaría a que no te diese tu premio. — Explicó al ingeniero con un tono pícaro mientras se alejaba del agarre de su novia.

— ¿Premio? ¿Qué premio? — Preguntó confundida la morena viendo como su ojiverde se colocaba en posición de lucha.

— Lo sabrás si me ganas. — Le guiñó el ojo Asami a Korra sonriente.

La Avatar sonrió ante aquel gesto y no tardó nada en imitar a la hermosa mecánica que tenía enfrente, alzó sus puños y arqueó las cejas. El silencio era casi absoluto, el único sonido que podía ser apreciado por los oídos de la sureña y su compañera era el del viento meciendo las ramas de los árboles que provocaba un cantar relajante, sentía como el aire se estrellaba contra su tostada piel, relajó su respiración a tal punto de hacerla casi imperceptible y, cuando percibió que todos sus músculos estaban ya tensos y llenos de adrenalina. Atacó. Korra no era de las personas que esperaban pasivamente hasta que su oponente decidiera arremeter contra ella, si bien con los años había aprendido a ser más paciente y, cuando el momento lo ameritaba, llegaba a pensar muy meticulosamente las cosas, aún seguía siendo Korra y, siempre que estaba junto a esa chica de cabello negro y ojos verdes olivo, aquella personalidad que la hacía ella salía a flote volviendo a ser aquella morena enérgica de hace varios años atrás y le encantaba.

\- o - o - o - o - o - o -

El sol cada vez era más intenso y sus rayos empezaban a molestar a cierto joven tribal que había preferido dormir cerca de la hoguera para que, según él, los ronquidos de Appa no le molestaran, pero Sokka jamás contó con que la luz diurna fuese quien realmente perturbara su profundo y hermoso sueño en el cual era atendido por cierta joven de cabello negro, ojos verdes y melodiosa voz que le había robado el aliento. Trató de evitar la potente luz solar girándose e, inclusive, cubriéndose los ojos con su mano y su bolsa de acampar, pero era totalmente inútil, los rayos solares encontraban hasta el más diminuto agujero por el cual colarse para llegar directamente a sus párpados haciéndolo enojar. Sokka no era una persona muy paciente que digamos, podía soportar ciertas cosas como, por ejemplo, que Aang le hiciera bromas o hasta que Appa le lamiese, pero algo que realmente detestaba era que lo levantasen temprano, ni siquiera la motivación de que Asami, esa linda chica proveniente de la Nación del Fuego, se despertara con el sol era lo suficientemente potente para hacerlo ceder horas de su valioso sueño.

Resignado y sin más que hacer, el tribal decidió dejarle al sol ganar esa contienda y al fin abrir los ojos con pesadez y, una vez que la luz dejó de ser tan resplandeciente y todo volvía a adquirir su color natural, se estiró y paró de mala gana rascándose los glúteos y la cabeza. Casi de manera automática, se dirigió hasta el pequeño riachuelo que estaba cerca del campamento que habían puesto, se agachó y tomó su cantimplora que siempre tenía para llenarla y estaba en eso cuando, a lo lejos, logró escuchar el sonido característico de la batalla. Alaridos, jadeos, gemidos y chillidos. Aquellas molidas lograron despertar la adormilada mente del guerrero tribal al igual que su curiosidad, así que, con aquel ruido como su brújula que le indicaba el lugar, lo siguió con el simple objetivo de saber quién o quiénes emitían tales alaridos. Por su mente pasaban miles de ideas, quizá solo era Korra entrenando, pues bien sabía que ella junto con Asami se levantaban al alba para poder ejercitar sin molestar a nadie, pero también estaba la posibilidad de que alguna de esas dos chicas hubiese sido emboscada o encontrado a algún enemigo y ahora se encontrasen peleando y, si era aquello, no quería perderse de la acción y, obviamente, quedar como un valiente guerrero frente a la ingeniero.

Siguiendo el, para nada bajo, alarido de las chicas, Sokka caminó unos cuantos metros del campamento hasta toparse con las lejanas figuras de Korra y Asami. Al ver que solo estaban sus dos compañeras, se sintió algo decepcionado porque, sin enemigos que vencer, no podría impresionar a aquella mecánica que aparecía hasta en sus sueños. Estaba a punto de irse cuando vio como la futura Avatar alzó sus puños emitiendo llamarada tras llamarada que iba directamente en dirección a Asami quien, sin siquiera parpadear, esquivó tales ataques e inmediatamente contraatacó a la morena soltando una patada que la maestra agua detuvo con su antebrazo antes de que le diera de lleno al rostro. El guerrero tribal tenía noción de las habilidades de aquellas chicas que entraban frente a sus ojos, las había visto en batalla antes y su velocidad como su fuerza eran increíbles, pero jamás las había visto demostrar tal habilidad que, quiera o no, hizo que su orgullo de guerrero bajara, y más aún cuando divisó a la CEO de Industrias Futuro estampar un puñetazo a la morena con tal potencia que logró hacerla retroceder. Nota mental para Sokka, jamás hacer enojar a esas chicas.

\- o - o - o - o - o - o -

Los golpes iban a y venían, no se contenían por nada del mundo, daban lo máximo de ambas para que el entrenamiento fuese lo más real posible, mentirían si dijeran que no les preocupaba lastimar de gravedad a su compañera, en más de una ocasión Korra le había roto las costillas a Asami con un ataque de tierra control y, a su vez, la ingeniero llegó a lesionar los huesos de la Avatar de una forma severa con sus potentes patadas y puñetazos, no se estudiaba desde los seis años artes marciales sin que tu fuerza creciera. Las agresiones eran cada vez más rápidas, precisas, ambas chicas tenían serios problemas en tratar de esquivar y contraatacar a sus respectivos oponentes, la euforia que en ambas crecía se aumentaba con cada ligero roce o contusión severa, la adrenalina que recorría su sangre era lo que mantenían a ambas en pie junto con el sentimiento de no dejarse vencer y, aquello, era algo que tanto la heredera Sato como la Avatar compartían y que, en ocasiones, lograba hacer que sus pequeños retos fuesen a un nivel superior al que ambas imaginaban.

Korra miraba con detenimiento los ágiles movimientos de Asami tratando de calcular cuál sería su próxima acción cuando percibió una presencia nueva, alguien las estaba mirando. Por mera inercia, desvió su mirada y, con ésta, su concentración hacia cierto joven tribal quien tenía su quijada tan abajo que podría jurar que se le había roto.

— ¡Hey, Sokka! ¿Cuándo llegas...? — Pero las palabras de la Avatar terminaron en el suelo junto con su cara cuando la CEO de Industrias Futuro logró conectar una patada con el rostro de la morena.

Regla número para entrenar con Asami Sato: Nunca, y reitero, nunca, dejes de prestarle atención pues, de lo contrario, terminarías como Korra: En el piso y con la nariz, aparentemente, quebrada, pues un hilo de sangre salía de ésta.

— ¡Korra! — Chilló la mecánica cuando se percató de lo potente del impacto y, de inmediato, se colocó junto a la morena.

— Pegads fuedte... — Logró articular la Avatar con sonido nasal. — Peo creo que me dompiste la nadiz.

— ¡Lo siento tanto! ¡Pensé que lo ibas a esquivar! — Se disculpaba la CEO totalmente apenada y sintiendo una opresión en el pecho debido a la culpa. — Por Raava, no debí pegarte tan fuerte.

— Danquila, Adsami. — Tranquilizó Korra a su novia con una sonrisa. — Despueds de dos godpes que me dio Toph, esdto lo adeglo en un segundo. Dsokka, ¿tieneds aldgo de adgua?

— ¡S-Sí! — Dijo el guerrero tribal una vez salió de su trance, había visto a una no-maestra romperle la nariz a un Avatar y eso era algo de admirar.

Sokka tomó la cantimplora que había empezado a llenar en el riachuelo y se la cedió a Korra quien, de inmediato, usó sus habilidades de agua-control y aquel líquido empezó a fluir por su mano adquiriendo a los pocos segundos un color neón fosforescente. Una vez en ese estado, la Avatar colocó su mano brillante en su nariz unos cuantos segundos antes de despegarla, gracias a los poderes curativos de aquel elemento la fuente de su sentido del olfato había vuelto a como estaba momentos antes de que la poderosa patada de Asami hubiese impactado contra ella.

— Listo. — Sonrío Korra jugueteando su nariz para comprobar que estaba bien. — Como nueva.

— Me alegro tanto... — Suspiró aliviada Asami, podía respirar de nueva cuenta.

— Gracias, Sokka, por el agua. — Comentó la Avatar mirando al tribal quien seguía aún impactado. — Oye... ¿Estás bien?

— ¡S-Sí! ¡Claro que estoy bien! — Dijo con falsa seguridad el joven. — ¡Es solo que jamás las había visto entrenar! ¡Lo hacen bien a pesar de ser chicas!

— Gracias, supongo. — Rió la morena encogiéndose de hombros.

— Aunque dos señoritas como ustedes no deberían entrenar así de fuerte, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubiese sido algo más serio que una nariz rota? ¡No deberían hacerlo! — Expresó Sokka de manera dramática mientras se paraba.

— Esto no es nada, Asami me llegó a quebrar un brazo y una rodilla antes. — Soltó como si nada la maestra agua al recordar aquel suceso.

— Y a mí Korra me ha roto varias costillas y el antebrazo. — Completó la CEO asegurándose ella misma de que la nariz de su novia estuviese en perfecta forma. — Nuestros entrenamientos son algo... duros... Pero eficaces.

— Deberías entrenar algún día con nosotras, Sokka. — Comentó ilusionada Korra. — ¡Escuché geniales historias sobre tus habilidades para la batalla!

— ¡Korra tiene razón! — Le apoyó Asami sin dudar e igual de entusiasmada. — ¡Siempre he querido ver al gran guerrero Sokka en acción!

— Yo... Eh... Hmn... — El pobre guerrero tribal no sabia como negarse ante tal petición que para él era suicidio seguro. — ¡Creo que no sería justo para ustedes!

— Podrías entrenar con las dos al mismo tiempo. — Resolvió fácilmente la sureña.

— ¡No! — Gritó Sokka ante la idea de tener que luchar contra esas dos chicas tan fuertes como un alce dientes de sable. — Quiero decir... Ah... Yo... Hmn... Verán... Estoy muy cansado, hice guardia toda la noche y...

— De acuerdo, pero ojalá algún día te animes. — Terminó la charla Korra parándose y ayudando a Asami a hacer lo mismo. — Creo que ya es hora de que regresemos, de seguro Aang y Katara ya se levantaron.

— Claro. — Accedió la CEO tomando del brazo a la morena percibiendo sus músculos, un sonrojo se apoderó de sus rostro y se mordió los labios. — Fuerte y suave... Más que la última vez...

— ¿Dijiste algo, 'Sami? — Se interesó la Avatar pues las palabras que habían salido de los labios de su novia fueron apenas susurros.

— Nada, hablaba conmigo misma. — Reaccionó de inmediato la CEO.

— De acuerdo... — Arqueó la ceja Korra alto dudosa de la respuesta de su novia. — ¿Vienes, Sokka?

— ¡Sí! — Despertó el guerrero quien había sido atontado por cierta heredera.

El trío de jóvenes se encaminó de nuevo hacia el campamento que habían instalado la noche anterior cerca de aquel riachuelo, en el transcurso del viaje la charla se hizo amena y, de vez en cuando, Sokka trataba de cortejar a la ingeniero con algunas palabras e historias que contaba, pero para desgracia del pobre tribal, todos sus intentos para poder hacer que la heredera Sato se fijara en él caían en un piso vacío y sin fondo pues las reacciones de esa hermosa chica de ojos color verde aceitoso y cabello negro como la noche eran demasiado superficiales y sin el contexto que el tribal esperaba obtener. Sokka no era un chico tonto, notaba como Asami reaccionaba hacia Korra, como apenas la Avatar hablaba la atención de la mecánica era totalmente robada por esa chica de ojos azules, la manera en la que la no-maestra acariciaba y mimaba a la sureña con sus finos y delicados dedos. El guerrero conocía todas esas interacciones, lo había visto de pequeño cuando los más grandes compartían momentos con sus parejas, pero la idea de que esas dos chicas fuesen algo más allá que solo amigas era algo más que impensable, dos chicas no podían enamorarse... ¿Verdad? Quizá en el futuro sí, pero era lo menos probable. O eso se decía Sokka para negarse a aceptar la verdad que Katara y Aang veían a simple vista pero no decían por respeto a sus nuevas amigas.

Al llegar al campamento, como era de esperarse, Katara y Aang ya estaba despiertos y alistando el rico desayuno que consistían en varias frutas que el pequeño maestro aire había recolectado el día anterior. El actual Avatar apenas ver a sus compañeros, los fue a recibir con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro mientras que, la maestra agua, solo se limitaba a desearles los buenos días. A pesar de que el atípico grupo solo tenía unos días conociéndose y conviviendo, una amistad muy estrecha surgió entre los cuarto, sobre todo, entre Katara y Asami pues, a pesar de que la morena maestra de los cuarto elementos y la que algún día sería su mentora tuviesen un lazo especial, esas dos chicas parecían concordar en varias opiniones que poseían en relación con su Avatar respectivamente. Ambas chicas podían pasar horas y horas observando al maestro aire y a la maestra agua entrenar aire control juntos, era un espectáculo sumamente hermoso que las cautivaba a ambas de maneras que solamente una podía comprender y entender pues, la otra, aún no tenía idea de que aquel embelesamiento era producto de un pequeño y tímido sentimiento que de manera gradual se potenciaría al infinito dando como resultado una emoción tan grande y profunda que ni la misma vida o muerte sería capaz de aminorar y que se quedaría con ella hasta el día en que su respirar cediera y se volviera a encontrar con el aquel niño que despertó en esa sensación.

— ¡Hey, Katara, Aang! — Saludó primeramente Korra alzando su mano libre sonriendo. — Veo que ya se despertaron.

— Sí, ¡Y preparamos el desayuno! — Anunció el maestro aire sonriente mientras le entregaba un plato lleno de frutas a sus compañeros y todos se sentaban alrededor de la fogata que debía cuidar Sokka. — ¡Espero que tengan mucha hambre!

— ¡Estamos hambrientos! — Vociferó la Avatar apunto de engullir los alimentos recibidos.

— ¿Sokka, estás bien? — Habló Katara mirando con una ceja alzada a su hermano. — Te vez algo pálido.

— ¿¡Eh!? — Saltó de inmediato el tribal, a pesar de que había pasado ya un tiempo desde que vio a la Avatar y a su "amiga" entrenar, la impresión aún estaba plasmada en su rostro. — ¡Sí, sí! ¡Estoy bien! ¡Excelente! ¿O no, Asami?

— No lo sé, Sokka... — Respondió sinceramente la ingeniero comiendo sus alimentos. — Hoy en la mañana dijiste que no te sentías bien por la guardia nocturna y por eso no entrenaste con nosotras.

Cuando la CEO dijo la -mala- excusa que le había dado Sokka, Katara y Aang no tardaron en echarse a reír por la inocencia de Korra y Asami y, a su vez, por lo patético que fue el argumento que usó el tribal para zafarse del entrenamiento. El maestro aire y la maestra agua ya habían visto entrenar a sus dos nuevas amigas y podían decir que ambas eran unas maestras en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, elementales y no-maestro.

— ¿En serio, Sokka? — Comentaba entre risas Katara a punto del llanto por tantas carcajadas. — ¿Fue lo mejor que se te ocurrió?

— Creo que es más probable que Appa hable a que Sokka se anime a entrenar con Korra y Asami. — Agregó hilarante Aang.

— ¿No hay otro tema mejor para discutir? — Gruñó el guerrero apenado. — Como por ejemplo: ¿A qué lugar vamos a ir a por provisiones?

— Dsokka tiene dazón. — Secundó Korra hablando mientras comía. — Ya cadsi no nos queda comida.

— Korra... no hables con la boca llena, te estás manchando la cara. — Dijo la mecánica de ojos verdes y pelo azabache mirando con ternura a su novia, tomó el pañuelo que usualmente era para quitarse la grasa cuando trabajaba y quitó los residuos de comida que tenía la Avatar.

— Gracias, 'Sami. — Le sonrió la morena haciendo que la pelinegra se sonrojase.

— No hay de qué... — Se limitó a contestar la CEO volviendo a sus alimentos.

— ¿Qué les parece ir al pueblo de la Tía Wu? Ella tiene poderes extraños y quizá ayude a Korra y Asami. — Ofreció Katara ignorado las muestras de afecto entre sus amigas, tenía una apuesta con Aang en que ambas tenían algo más que una simple amistad, pero que no era amor.

— ¡No piendzo id con la tía Wu! — Se quejó Sokka con la boca llena con la esperanza de que Asami le limpiara.

— ¿Quién es la tía Wu? — Se interesó la ingeniero ignorando por completo al tribal.

— Una adivina, es muy buena en lo que hace, predijo muchas cosas ciertas a corto y largo plazo. — Explicó Aang aguantándose la risa ante su claro fracaso para conseguir que la chica de ojos verdes lo limpiase.

— ¡Eso suena súper genial! — Chilló emocionada Korra.

— ¡Y lo es! — La secundó Katara.

— ¡Hay que ir de inmediato! — Sentenció la futura Avatar parándose de sopetón.

— Korra, no quiero bajarte de tu nube... pero... — Alzó la voz la CEO mirando a su novia. — Hmn... Debemos primero cambiarnos las ropas de entrenamientos y levantar el campamento.

— Además, Appa aún sigue dormido y se pone de mal humor si lo despiertan. — Agregó Aang.

— Y yo tengo que afilar mi boomerang. — Se metió Sokka.

— Y yo llenar mi cantimplora de agua y lavar la ropa de mi tonto hermano porque, al parecer, se le caerán las manos si lo hace. — Finalizó Katara.

— ¡Oye! — Se quejó el tribal notoriamente ofendido. — ¡Afilar mi boomerang toma tiempo! Lo tengo que hacer con cariño y amor.

— ¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! — Bufó la morena volviéndose a sentar. — Terminemos todo para poder irnos.

Una vez todo listo, el quinteto ocupó sus respectivos lugares en el lomo del adorable y peludo Appa quien accedía a llevarlos a todos de un lado a otro. Como era de esperarse, Aang se había posicionado en la parte superior de la cabeza de gran bisonte ya que él era quien iba a dirigirlo en esa ocasión, desde que Asami y Korra se habían unido al trío, los turnos para conducir a Appa se rolaban entre los dos Avatares y la no-maestra y quien más lo disfrutas cuando le tocaba era a ésta última. Korra y Asami, como era de imaginarse, se sentaron juntas en uno de los costados de la enorme y cómoda silla de montar hecha de piel café, la morena de ojos azules mantenía abrazada a la ingeniero con cierto aire melosos y unía sus manos con las de la CEO en el regazo de ésta mientras su cabeza descansaba sobre la de Asami. Katara, quien estaba paralela a la peculiar pareja, solo podía quedarse mirando aquellos fraternales actos mientras se preguntaba el cómo demonios su hermano, quien miraba embobado a cierta mecánica de cabello negro, no se percataba de la muy extraña relación entre la ingeniero y la Avatar.

Después de un tiempo en el aire y una pequeña parada por parte de Sokka para descargar "tensión" en un árbol, aterrizaron en un pequeño poblado del Reino Tierra que era abrazado de manera protectora por una zanja donde se podían apreciar pequeños destellos de lo que sería lava endurecida, después venia una muralla de color blanco con ligeras marcas de humo y quemaduras que seguramente fue provocada por el mismo magna candente que ahora custodiaba aquel poblado. Korra y Asami veían maravilladas el lugar, ambas estaban ya acostumbradas a ver siempre algún Satomovil o pequeños vestigios de aparatos mecánicos así que, al ver aquel pequeño pueblo llevar las cosas de un lado a otro en carreras, casas hechas a base de meramente roca o madera y demás materia no procesada en fábricas les llamaba demasiado la atención y se notaba el avance radical que los seres humanos habían tenido en tan solo algunas cuantas décadas y, de manera inconsciente, se preguntaban cómo sería el futuro de su tiempo. Varrick y Asami tenían ideas sorprendentes, como hacer un *aparato mecánico capaz de realizar operaciones gigantescas y complejas en tan solo unos cuantos minutos, o hacer que los teléfonos se pudiesen llevar a todas partes; pero, ¿que ideas tendrían en el mañana? ¿Qué tantas cosas averiguarían e inventarían? Tantas interrogantes que a la pobre morena le daban dolor de cabeza y a la ingeniero solo la ponían a pensar en si alguno de sus descubrimientos sería el primer paso para algo más grande.

Apenas sobrevolarlo el pequeño poblado, todos sus habitantes no pudieron evitar alzar la vista y ver aquel enorme animal peludo sobre ellos, digamos que Appa no era lo mejor si se quería ser discretos. Los saludos y gritos de bienvenida empezaron casi al instante, algunos saludando y vanagloriando al pequeño maestro aire, otros halagando y saludando a la maestra agua de menor edad y, por último, un solo ciudadano de aspecto graciosos, bigote extraño en forma de zigzag y sombrero en punta saludó al guerrero a la distancia diciéndole que la Tía Wu había precedido su regreso, cosa que molestó al aludido debido a que él seguía creyendo con firmas que los poderes de la adivinadora eran falsos.

El equipo Avatar descendió en una pequeña zona donde los habitantes habían evitado pasarse justamente para dejarle especial al gigantesco bonachón de Appa quien, apenas tocó tierra, fue recibido con miles de deliciosos manjares. Los chicos que venían arriba del bisonte bajaron apenas su amigo fuese atrapado por la comida y, allí, ya eran esperados por Meng, la aprendiz de la Tía Wu, a diferencia de cómo la habían visto la ultima vez; la chiquilla ahora llevaba su necio pelo rizado suelto dejándolo jugar con el viento, el espacio de su diente faltante ya había sido ocupado por uno nuevo, su tez se veía notoriamente más delicada y sus pecas le daban un tono más dulce de lo que su imagen era. Aang fue el primero en notar dicho cambio, pues recordaba a una chiquilla y no a una pre-adolescente que estaba a nada de entrar en la adolescencia. Quien le siguió fue Katara y, por alguna extraña razón, le molestó que cierto maestro aire se quedara viendo a la joven de tez morena. Seguidamente fue Sokka quien dejó su mandíbula en el suelo, ¿Cómo rayos había crecido tan rápido en tan solo unas semanas? Y, por último, estaban Korra y Asami quienes no sabían qué rayos pasaba y solo se limitaban a mirar curiosas la escena que se desarrollaba frente a ellas.

— Bienvenidos de nuevo. — Saludó Meng con su tono de voz agudo y nasal, al parecer no todo le había cambiado aún.

— ¡Hola, Meng! — Saludó el maestro aire con esa sonrisa infantil que le dedicaba a todos. — ¡Te vez bien!

— G-Gracias... — Se sonrojó ligeramente la chiquilla. — Tu no has cambiado nada, Aang...

— Disculpen. — Tosió falsamente Katara irritada ante el actuar de la aprendiz de adivina. — Pero queremos ir a ver a la Tía Wu, tenemos dos amigas que quieren conocerla. Y Sokka, cierra la boca o te entrarán moscas.

— ¿Quiénes son sus amigas? — Se interesó Meng pues la Tía Wu le había comentado que con el equipo Avatar vendrían dos extrajeras de un lugar tan lejano como él mismo tiempo.

— ¡Nosotras! — Alzó la mano la morena sonriendo de lado. — Soy Korra y ella es Asami.

— Mucho gusto. — Se presentó la CEO con su elegancia habitual.

Meng miró primero a la joven morena de ojos azules y de cuerpo bien definido, tenía músculos que no sabía que existían y su aura le recordó de cierto modo a la del mismo Aang, algo dentro de ella le decía que aquella chica sea valiente y muy segura de sí misma, pero nada más le llamaba la atención, todo lo contrario a Asami. La aprendiz de adivina quedó más que sorprendida por la belleza de la joven de tez lechosa, sus rasgos parecían de la misma realeza y por la forma en la que vestía y el color de sus ojos, supo que en la sangre de esa joven corría la marca de la Nación del Fuego, pero apenas conectó con éstos últimos, supo que en esa chica lo que menos había era maldad y que lo único que tenía de la nación candente eran esos rasgos tan finos y nobles que harían a cuales joven suspirar por ella.

— Disculpa, ¿Eres una princesa? — Le preguntó sin pensar dos veces la aprendiz de adivina, pues su belleza era igual al de las nobles de la Nación del Fuego, no menos.

— ¿Perdón? — Fue lo único que pudo atinar a decir Asami mientras parpadeaba sorprendida, la última persona quien le había dicho así fue Korra esa misma mañana entre sueños.

— Es que eres muy bella y solamente sé que las únicas personas así de bonitas son las nobles de la Nación del Fuego. — Aquello último hizo que todo el pueblo se fijara en la ingeniero.

Asami tragó saliva algo nerviosa, jamás le había molestado el hecho de que, efectivamente, su etnia perteneciese a la Nación del Fuego, es más, a pesar de que su nacionalidad era de Ciudad República, ella tenía por derecho de nacimiento y sangre la nacionalidad como ciudadana de la Nación del Fuego también, pero sabía que justamente en ese periodo, aquello era algo que era mejor no comentar en alto.

— Yo... — Empezó a decir la mecánica mientras pesaba a mil por hora alguna excusa o historia creíble para explicar todo el asunto de su familia.

— Ella lo es. — Se escuchó la voz de Korra rompiendo la tensión en el ambiente.

— ¿En serio? — Preguntó ilusionada Meng con ojos brillantes.

— Sí. — Afirmó la Avatar. — Ella es la prometida del sucesor del Jefe Tribal de la Tribu Agua del Sur, eso la hace una princesa.

— ¿De verdad? — Cuestionó impresionada la chiquilla.

— Sí, ¿Verdad chicos? — Pidió ayuda mudamente Korra con una falsa sonrisa en el rostro.

— Eh... Sí... Claro... — Contestaron Aang y Katara no muy convencidos.

— ¡Claro que sí! — Saltó Sokka al instante, pues en su mente él se veía como el heredero de la Tribu Agua del Sur y a Asami, obviamente, como su princesa.

— ¡Qué genial! — Soltó la aprendiz de adivina. — ¡Jamás habíamos tenido una princesa aquí! ¡Por favor, síganme, los llevaré con la Tía Wu de inmediato!

El quinteto miró como Meng les daba la espalda y empezaba a caminar de manera animada y sonriente y el equipo Avatar no tardó mucho en seguirla. Korra y Asami suspiraron con alivio al ver que sí se habían creído aquella mentira a medias que le dieron a la chiquilla pues, en efecto, teóricamente la Avatar era la "princesa" de la Tribu Agua del Sur ya que su padre fue nombrado Jefe de ésta y, por ende, la morena adquiría el mismo titulo que alguna vez sus primos tuvieron, el de princesa. Así que, mirándolo todo desde esa perspectiva algo rebuscada y muy confusa -incluso para ella misma-, Asami estaría saliendo con la princesa de la Tribu Agua del Sur y, si algún día ambas decidían juntas dar ese gran paso llamado "matrimonio" y solamente si su padre no estuviese muerto para es entonces (Cosa que dudaba bastante), la CEO también sería acreedora de tal título. Por lo tanto, la única cosa que sería "mentira" de la excusa que Korra decidió darle a Meng para que dejara de preguntar sobre los orígenes de su novia, sería el factor de que ambas estuviesen comprometidas, aunque... ¿Por qué no hacerlo una verdad también? A ella le habían enseñado que mentir era algo malo y, además, cuando lo hacía no le salía para nada bien, así que, si ambas estuviesen comprometidas, todo lo anterior dicho se volvería una verdad inminente, ¿No?

Los cinco jóvenes siguieron caminando detrás de Mang hasta que ésta se paró en seco haciendo que él peculiar grupo detuvieran sus pasos también, enfrente de ellos se alzaba un edificio color crema con adornos orientales y una puerta de fina madera corrediza con forma circular con decorados dorados. Asami y Korra miraron con gran interés aquella casa, adentro de esas paredes se encontraba la mujer llamada "tía Wu", de manera inconsciente ambas chicas pensaron por un momento en cierto príncipe egocéntrico que parecía ser una pulga prendida en Mako a veces. ¿Realmente esa mujer podía predecir el futuro? No era como si no le creyeran a sus amigos, después de todo, el único que iba contra la afirmaciones era Sokka y, pues, el guerrero tribal destacaba precisamente por ser una persona muy escéptica con respecto a esos temas. Ambas chicas suspiraron resignadas, si ellas habían viajado en el tiempo en dos ocasiones, no era tan rato que una anciana con una muy bonita casa pudiese predecir el futuro, ¿No? Quizá ella estaba ligada con algún espíritu o algo así y esa era la fuente de sus poderes.

La Avatar y la mecánica seguían metidas en sus pensamientos cuando al fin Meng abrió la puerta invitando a todo el grupo a pasar. El recibidor era bastante grande, en el suelo de fina madera café oscuro se podían ver varios cojines color rojo vino adornados con encajes dorados donde seguramente hacían esperar a los que estaban ansiosos por tener alguna predicción por parte de la adivina. El interior estaba hecho con madera que, a simple vista, se podía percibir lo bien lijado y barnizado que se encontraba, se notaba que había sido hecho por artesanos especializados en su ramo. Una pequeña mesita de roble descansaba paralela a los asientos, sobre ella, había un florero de cristal blanco hermosamente decorado con finas curvas negras que lo abrazaban como un amante toma a su pareja y, en el interior, emergiendo cuál sol naciente, una flor extendía sus pétalos rojos y brillantes cual cereza. Los cinco amigos ocuparon cada uno de los cojines disponibles; Aang decidió sentarse en el último que estaba pegado a la pared, junto a él, Katara y, al lado de la maestra agua, su hermano mayor. Asami se colocó junto al mayor de los tribales y, a su derecha, Korra ocupó su lugar. Los chicos veían todo a su alrededor, algunos recordando viejos tiempos, otros admirado la fachada y, ciertas chicas, entrelazaban sus manos de manera inconsciente mientras hacían lo segundo.

— Disculpen. — La nada afinada voz de Mang repicó en el aire enfocándose en ciertas jóvenes quienes desviaron sus miradas para encontrar a la chica de tez acanelada . — La tía Wu las espera, a ambas.

Explicó la aprendiz de adivina a los amigos quienes se quedaron extrañados ante tal declaración. Usualmente, la tía Wu atendía cada persona de manera individual y personalizada.

— ¿A nosotras? — Se aventuró a asegurarse Korra señalándose a sí misma y a su pareja quien estaba igual de extrañada.

— Sí, a las dos. — Confirmó la chica con cierto tono de fastidio. — No la hagan esperar.

— C-Claro. Vamos, Asami. — Acató Korra parándose y extendiendo su mano para poder ayudar a su hermosa ingeniero. — Ya volvemos, chicos.

— Suerte. — Les deseó Aang.

— Que les vaya bien. — Se despidió Katara.

— No crean en nada de lo que les diga. — Aquel comentario por parte de Sokka solo dio como resultado que sus dos compañeros le dieran un golpe en la cabeza. — ¡Oigan!

\- o - o - o - o - o - o - o -

Decir que estaban nerviosas era poco, jamás, en toda su vida y viajes, habían dado con algún adivino o persona que asegurase que podía ver el futuro, era... simplemente extraño. No es que dudasen de los poderes de la llamada Tía Wu, por lo que ambas habían escuchado por parte de sus nuevos amigos y por cómo aquel pequeño pueblo la trataba, era más que razonable el darle ese voto de confianza. Sin embargo, aquellos nervios que sentía eran principalmente por lo que la anciana le podría decir; ¿Y si no sabía ella si iban a poder salir de aquel lugar? ¿Y si en su futuro había algo que no quería saber? Tantas cosas empezaron a bombardear en la cabeza de la Avatar que por un instante sintió la necesidad de dar un paso atrás, de no aventurarse en esas rejas desconocidas para la mayoría, pero abiertas para la mujer que estaba detrás de la puerta de madera que la separaba a su novia y a ella de su destino. Empero, aquella mala sensación que la recorrió entera acariciando cada fibra y nervio de su ser solo duró unos cuantos instantes, la mano que sostenía con firmeza la suya y que no parecía sentir miedo o angustia alguna le transmitió la seguridad que le hacía falta. Subió la mirada y vio aquel mar verde olivo que le hechizaba a tal grado de perder la noción de tiempo y el espacio, en aquel profundo océano no encontró rastro alguno de temor o duda, al contrario, una chispa curiosa revoloteaba entre aquella agua como si de una serpiente marina se tratase. Entonces supo que no había nada de lo que temer, sino que al contrario, había mucho por averiguar en esa visita.

Sintió como su compañera tomaba aire llenando sus pulmones con aquel esencial gas, sabía que la morena estaba nerviosa, lo pudo sentir en su agarre que se había vuelto algo más aprensivo. Asami sabía lo que su pareja estaba pensando, antes de que ambas estuviesen paradas frente a ese lugar tuvo algunos pensamientos semejantes, sin embargo, su curiosidad natural y su deseo por saber más de lo que ya tenía noción fueron mayores y, cuando sus ojos se enfrentaron con esos bellos glaciales cálidos que su compañera poseía desde siempre, se lo dio a entender. No había nada que temer. Ambas superarían aquello como siempre y, al sentir cómo la mano que con dulzura arrullaba la suya propia se tranquilizó, supo que su trabajo está hecho, para eso estaba ella, para ayudarla a calmarse, para apoyarla cuando estuviese dudosa, siempre a su lado en todo momento y no había cosa que más disfrutara en el mundo que ser ese granito de arena que ayudase a Korra pues, según Asami, era lo mejor que podía hacer por la chica que amaba. Ella no era una maestra, así que no podía protegerla ni pelear a su lado tan bien como quisiera a pesar de que se había ganado dicho derecho. No tenía gran afinidad espiritual, así que no lograba entender varias cosas sobre los problemas que su pareja enfrentaba respecto a ellos. Sin embargo, estaría allí junto a ella y le daría todo lo que estuviese a su alcance. Su fuerza. Su inteligencia. Su seguridad. Su curiosidad. Lo que sea con tal de que Korra, su Korra, no perdiese su rumbo ni se sintiera atemorizada por nada.

Ambas chicas compartieron una última mirada y, juntas, abrieron la puerta corrediza que tenían frente a ellas y, sin dudarlo, entraron. Lo primero que vieron fue a una mujer ya entrada en años, cabello grisáceo, algunos más claros, otros más oscuros; tez relativamente pálida, quizá lo más cercano a aquel tono era la crema de plátano que se le solía poner a los pasteles tradicionales de los nómadas aire y la experiencia se podía ver reflejada en esas arrugas que la decoraban dándole un aspecto sabio, casi compitiendo con el mismo espíritu de Wan Shing Ton. Los ojos de aquella mujer, de un verde cuán esmeralda pura, destellaban con un brillo único que solo comunicaba las vastas cosas que había visto en lo que llevaban abiertos. Sus ropajes, de color dorado y con adornos verdosos eran largos y cubrían su frágil cuerpo como si de una sabana se tratase, una sabana hecha con fino oro y hojas de menta. Su rostro estaba decorado castamente con una leve capa de maquillaje, unas cuantas sombras sobre sus ojos y un labial rojo sangre. Korra y Asami quedaron impresionadas con dicha mujer, si bien esperaban a una mujer anciana y decrépita, encontrar a esa mujerona que, a pesar de que los años ya se le veían, su aura seguía radiante y despampanante como él mismo sol de primavera.

— Bienvenidas, chicas, las estaba esperando. — Saludó la adivina con voz grave, de esas que poseen las personas de alto nivel intelectual y cultura. — Por favor, no sean tímidas, pasen y tomen asiento.

— S-Sí. — Dijeron ambas chicas en unísono.

La maestra multi-elemental y la CEO se adentraron aún más en esa habitación de color rojizo, en el ambiente se podía respirar el olor incienso que usualmente usaban los chamanes para poder limpiar su entorno de cualquier energía negativa. Tomaron asiento en las confortables almohadillas que la mujer de edad poseía para sus invitados y dirigieron su mirada a su anfitriona.

— Y bien, ¿No se van a presentar ante esta pobre anciana? — Preguntó con cierto tono dulzón la llamada Tía Wu.

— ¡Oh, sí, perdón! — Reaccionó primeramente la morena. — Yo soy Korra.

— Y yo Asami Sato, un placer. — Le siguió la CEO.

— Así que Asami y Korra... Una belleza dulce de la mañana acompañada de una ferviente hierba me vienen a ver. — Comentó la mujer sonriente. — Tuve visiones de ustedes dos desde hace semanas, al inicio me costó un poco interpretarlos pero ahora entiendo todo perfectamente. Y, díganme, ¿A qué se debe su visita?

— Eh... ¿No lo sabe? — Se interesó la Avatar curiosa.

— Querida, que sea adivina no quiere decir que lo sepa todo. Su visita me fue predicha, pero no su motivo ni nada por el estilo. — Explicó con dulzura la Tía Wu.

— Eh... Bien. Verá... — Inició Korra algo nerviosa.

— Estamos aquí porque queremos saber si usted sabe el paradero de Kenchi, el espíritu del tiempo y el espacio. — Terminó la ingeniero.

— ¿Conocen a Fatum? — Preguntó impresionada la mujer de edad avanzada.

— Tuvimos un encuentro con él hace... Ah... Algún tiempo. — Contó la morena con una sonrisilla — La cuestión es que ahora estamos aquí y no podemos regresar a nuestro tiempo.

— Ya veo... — Musitó la adivina colocando su dedo en su barbilla dando a entender que estaba analizando la información recibida. — Fatum es un espíritu muy tímido, un encuentro con él hace mucho tiempo me dio mis dotes de premonición, y, desde ese día, es rara la vez que lo he vuelto a ver en su forma terrenal. La última vez que tuve contacto con él fue cuando yo tenía quince años y de eso ya ha pasado su tiempo... Yo diría que demasiado. — Rió la mujer.

— Oh... Entiendo... — Susurró Korra agachando la mirada y la tristeza empezaba a pintarse en sus ojos, ¿Realmente no iban a poder regresar? ¿Se quedarían allí para siempre?

— Pero... — Aquella objeción dicha por la adivina fue una luz esperanzadora para ambas chicas. — Si en su futuro está el poder encontrarse con él, yo lo podré saber y, quizá, darles un poco más de información.

— ¿¡En serio!? — Dijeron la Avatar y la mecánica al mismo tiempo ilusionadas.

— Soy adivina, ¿No? Así que, por favor, tomen un hueso de este tazón. Elijan bien, porque con la ayuda de éstos podré tener una visión muy prometedora. — Pidió la Tía Wu señalando el bol que yacía plácidamente junto a la hoguera que se actuaba como barrera entre la pareja y ella.

La avatar miró a su compañera con cara dudosa y después al tazón que estaba cerca de la mujer que contenía cientos de pequeños huesitos de algún animal que no deseaba saber especie. Extendió la mano y tomó el primero que le llamó la atención, era algo largo con una terminación extraña en forma de punta y bicóncavo. Lo examinó unos cuantos segundos y, sin más, se quedó con éste.

— Ahora tú, Asami. — Pidió la Tía Wu.

La ingeniero alargó su mano enguantada y cogió un pequeño objeto óseo, era grueso y hueco, parecía una médula espinal o semejante, pues su estructura en la parte superior era algo más llamativa y puntiaguda. Una vez la miró con delicadeza, decidió que ese sería el que ella elegiría.

— Listo. — Asentó la adivina satisfecha por la elección de ambas chicas. — Ahora, Korra, arroja tu hueso al fuego para que pueda leer las grietas que éste le hará.

— De acuerdo. — Acató la Avatar tirando el objeto a las llamas ardientes que lo empezaron a rodear.

Lo que al inicio era una simple llamita inocente, en cuestión de segundos se volvió una llamarada que podía competir con el aliento llameante de un dragón furioso al cual le invadieron su nido. La Tía Wu estaba impresionada, en todos sus años de vida solo había visto algo así una vez con cierto maestro aire al cual le esperaba un destino tan grande como a la chica que tenía frente a ella. El humo parecía asemejar una manada de lobos hambrientos que se comían entre sí, devorándose uno tras otro y uniéndose en un solo ser. Las chispas salían por todos lados, inclusive, la morena tribal tuvo que usar su dominio para con el fuego para que no hiriese a su amada ingeniero.

— Esto... Esto es... — Empezó a tartamudear incrédula. — Impresionante.

— ¿Qué flamas fue eso? — Preguntó nerviosa la morena.

— ¡Tienes una gran misión por cumplir! ¡Estás destinada a hacer grandes cosas! — Exclamó maravillada la Tía Wu.

— Eh... Sí... — Musitó la tribal. — Ser el Avatar siempre conlleva a grandes cosas.

— ¿Eh? — Se extrañó la adivina ante tales palabras. — ¿Eres el Avatar? Pero eso es imposible.

— Técnicamente, seré el Avatar dentro de muchos años. Soy la vida futura de Aang. — Explicó Korra sonriente.

— Oh, ya veo. — Comprendió la mujer mayor. — Había olvidado que ustedes no son de este tiempo.

— No importa, creo que con esa explosión a cualquiera se le olvidaría. — Comentó asertiva la maestra agua. — ¿Ve algo más en mi futuro?

— Déjame ver. — Pidió la anciana concentrándose en el humo que aún se dispersada por toda la habitación y leyéndolo como Kenchi le había enseñado. — Veo que has pasado por muchas cosas, tantas que llegaron a cambiarte de tal forma que ahora podría decirse que eres una chica distinta, pero en realidad, sólo maduraste y entendiste varias cosas. ¿No es así?

— Sí, así es. — Confirmó Korra impresionada.

— Veo que hace poco tuviste un periodo algo duro, pero lograste salir de éste para enfrentar tu destino y conservar lo que tus vidas pasadas atesoraban. La vida. — La maestra multielemental solo afirmó con la cabeza, la Tía Wu sí que era buena en su rama. — Pero... aquí hay algo extraño. Tu destino pasa a difuminarse, como si de repente le faltase algo para estar completo. No puedo ver más allá de eso... Lo siento.

— No hay problema. — Le quitó importancia Korra, quizá ser el Avatar interfería en esas cosas.

— Ahora, vas tú, Asami. — Señaló la adivina. — Arroja el hueso al fuego. Solo espero que no haga otra explosión tan grande como la de Korra, si es así, mi pobre hogar se reducirá a cenizas.

La CEO solo pudo reír ante el curioso comentario y, sin más, arrojó el hueso que había seleccionado entre todos a la hoguera. A diferencia del de Korra, el objeto óseo de Asami fue acariciado graciosamente por el fuego, como si ésta lo cubriesen con sus delicadas llamas fuesen manos y aquel objeto cremosos la piel más tersa del mundo. El humo no tardó en hacer su aparición en forma de espiral creciente llenando cada parte del lugar con su volumen, parecía una enredadera salvaje, expandiéndose y entrelazándose para formar cadenas unidas que no serían separadas por nada.

— Una reacción totalmente diferente. — Denotó la Tía Wu asombrada. — Jamás había visto algo así en mi vida.

— Supongo que Korra y yo no somos nada típico. — Comentó con un tono dulce la ingeniero sonriendo.

— Ya lo creo. — Concordó la mujer. — Pero ya basta de charlas, creo que es tiempo de ver que hay por aquí.

La adivina empezó a examinar meticulosamente el humo que salía aún de su pequeño fuego y las grietas que éste le había hecho al hueso, a diferencia de lo que había pasado con Korra, cuya lectura era muy complicada por ser el Avatar, la Tía Wu no tuvo muchos problemas para leer toda la vida de esa joven de bellos ojos verdes.

— Veo que has sufrido bastante. Primero la pérdida de tu madre, luego la traición y pérdida de tu padre, el gran peso del negocio familiar que te fue puesto en tus hombros a una edad muy temprana y las rupturas de corazón que tuviste. Y, aún así, seguiste adelante. — Narró la adivina con cierto tono melancólico.

— Tuve a mi lado a mis amigos que me ayudaron a superar todo eso. — Explicó Asami mientras de manera inconsciente buscaba la mano de Korra que no tardó en hallar y sujetar.

— Es lo que veo... — Sonrió la anciana. — Pero no solo puedo observar amistad por aquí... Hay una persona muy especial en tu corazón y, por lo que me dice este viejo hueso y los susurros del humo, es la persona correcta.

— ¿En serio? ¿Y se puede saber cómo es esa persona? — Preguntó por mera curiosidad Asami provocando un nudo en el estomago a Korra por el temor de lo que dijera la adivina que, por lo que veía, era muy poco probable que errase.

— Pues... Esa persona es algo infantil, tosca a veces, con un destino impresionando por delante y, sobre todo, un maestro de lo más poderoso y sabio. — Describió la Tía Wu. — Si tuviese que concluir algo, diría que esa persona es el Avatar.

— Sí, el Avatar... — Susurró la mecánica mirando a su novia quien sonreía de manera tonta.

— Pero, hay algo extraño... — Comentó la mujer con una ceja arqueada. — Al igual que con Korra, tu destino parece incompleto, como si faltara algo... O, mejor dicho, como si fuese el complemento de algo.

La vieja adivina empezó a atar cabos sueltos apenas se percató de eso, miró a ambas chicas que compartían un casto apretón de manos y, posteriormente, analizó las visiones que tuvo. Por un lado las de Korra que parecían incompletas y, por otro, las de Asami que pareciese el complemento de éste.

— Chicas... — Llamó la atención de ambas la Tía Wu. — ¿Podrían tomar un solo hueso, las dos juntas?

— ¿Eh? — Atinaron a decir ambas ladrando su cabeza.

— Al parecer, sus destinos están unidos, así que, si cogen un hueso elegido por ambas y lo arrojan, quizá pueda leer su futuro completo. — Explicó la adivina.

Korra y Asami se miraron mutuamente preguntándose mudamente que harían, después de un pequeño lapsus de tiempo de escasos segundos decidieron hacerlo, total, no perdían nada con internarlo. Ambas estiraron sus manos y empezaron a urgir en el bol de huesos que estaba junto a la adivina, pasaron unos cuantos minutos antes de que ambas manos lograsen elegir a la vez un pequeño hueso, quizá de una pierna, no lo sabían con exactitud. Lo sacaron y miraron con detenimiento, era curvado y muy liviano, casi podían afirmar que parecía un radio.

— Bueno, arrójenlo. — Pidió la mujer de avanzada edad.

La Avatar y la CEO aventaron sin dudar el objeto que tenían entre las manos. Si la adivina se había quedado impresionada con las reacciones de ambas jóvenes al poner sus respectivos huesos, aquello que estaba viendo lo dejaba como algo insignificante. Apenas el hueso hizo contacto con las llamas, éste explotó, literalmente, avivando las llamas que se extendieron por lo alto, el humo lo acompañó como si su fiel lacayo fuese e inundó el recinto de tal forma que pareciese que tanto el fuego como el humo estuviesen persiguiéndose mutuamente. Las llamas que usualmente tienen un color anaranjado-rojizo, ahora destellaban con mil y un colores distinto. Era un espectáculo increíble, tanto que no solo la Tía Wu quedó impresionada ante tal obra, sino que también la Avatar y su compañera estaban boquiabiertas ante tal escena.

— Esto es... — Empezaron ambas chicas incrédulas.

— Maravilloso. — Completó la adivina sin apartar la vista del humo y fuego, ahora todo estaba tan claro para ella que podría hasta predecir con exactitud toda su vida. — Encontraran a Kenchi muy pronto, él se les presentará en el momento idóneo y volverán a donde pertenecen.

— Eso es bueno. — Comentó aliviada la Avatar.

— Pero eso no es todo lo que veo... — Expresó la Tía Wu con tono pícaro.

— ¿Qué? ¿Hay más? — Preguntó curiosa Asami.

— Oh, sí que hay más. — Sonrió la mujer. — Veo un par de pequeñitos por aquí. Una niña tan valiente y poderosa como Korra, pero tan sumisa y lista como tú, Asami. Un niño tan intrépido y geocéntrico como Korra...

— ¡Hey! ¡No soy egocéntrica! — Se defendió la maestra agua.

— Cariño, tú siempre estás alardeando de tu fuerza y manejo de los elementos. Si eso no es egocéntricos, no sé que lo será. — Se burló la CEO con ternura.

— Pero igual de listo y sensible como Asami. — Terminó la mujer de avanzada edad. — Sin duda, hijos dignos de ustedes dos.

— ¿Hijos... nuestros? — Susurró la ingeniero.

— Sí, y por lo que todo esto me dice... Les esperan tiempos muy felices cuando regresen. — Finalizó algo insegura la adivina, pero sus acompañantes ignoraron aquel gesto.

— ¿¡Escuchaste, 'Sami!? ¡Vamos a ser mamás! ¡Tú y yo! ¡Tendremos una familia! — Gritaba eufórica la maestra de los cuatro elementos parándose y extendiendo los brazos con emoción. — ¡Es increíble! ¡Gracias, Tía Wu!

— Sí, fue un placer tener esta cita con usted. — Agradeció la Sato mientras agarraba a su novia del brazo en un intento por tranquilizarla.

— ¡Vamos, Asami! ¡Quiero gritar esto a los cuatro vientos! — Vociferó la morena emocionada.

— Creo que ya nos pasamos a retirar, fue un placer conocerla. — Se despidió la CEO al mismo tiempo que era jalada por la morena. — Y no, Korra. ¡No lo vas a gritar a los cuatro vientos! ¡Tampoco puedes decirle solo a Appa!

— Esas dos tiene un gran futuro por delante y, a su vez, trágico. — Musitó la Tía Wu para sí con cierta tristeza que se le pasó al ver cómo había quedado su habitación. — ¡Esperen! ¿¡Quién va a cubrir todo esto!?

\- o - o - o - o - o - o - o -

— ¡Chicas! — Saludó Aang al ver a sus nuevas amigas salir del cuarto de la adivina. — ¿Cómo les fue? Escuchamos gritos.

— ¡Nos fue de maravillas! — Contestó Korra con una sonrisa bobalicona en la cara.

— Por la sonrisa que ambas tienen diría que la Tía Wu les dijo algo más que solo dónde encontrar al espíritu que buscan. — Dedujo Katara arqueando una ceja de forma picara.

— Digamos que... — Inició Asami.

— Nos dieron una noticia que no esperábamos. — Terminó Korra observado a sus amigos y notando la falta de uno. — Oigan, ¿Dónde está Sokka?

La maestra agua y el nómada aire se miraron entre sí, ahora que lo pensaban, el guerrero tribal había desaparecido desde hacía ya un rato diciendo que tenía asuntos más importantes que atender.

— Ni idea, dijo que se iba, pero no a dónde. — Explicó Aang encogiéndose de hombros.

— Yo creo que fue al baño, tarda una eternidad allí y solo los espíritus saben que hará adentro. — Comentó Katara quitándole importancia. — En fin. ¿Qué tal si vamos por provisiones y nos juntamos a comerlas frente al lago Khoi?

— Eso suena grandioso. — Habló Korra sonriendo. — ¿Por qué no se adelantan? Quisiera hablar con Asami sobre algo... a solas.

La aludida miró con cierto interés las palabras dichas por su novia y un pequeño escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal. ¿Qué era de lo que deseaba hablar con ella? ¿De lo que se acababan de enterar? ¿Algo más allá de eso? ¿¡Quería romper con ella!? Vale, lo ultimo era muy exagerado y dramático hasta para la misma Asami, pero cuando en una relación alguno dice las escalofriantes palabras: "Quiero hablar", es imposible no sentirse intimidada y pensar lo peor.

— Claro, les esperamos allí dentro de media hora. — Accedió Katara.

— Perfecto, nos vemos allí dentro de un rato. — Agregó la futura Avatar amablemente mientras veía a sus amigos retirarse. — Y, bien, ¿Nos vamos?

Dicho esto, Korra tomó a su hermosa compañera de la mano y salieron del hermosos recinto al exterior, de lo que quería hablar la morena con su novia era tan delicado y, a su vez, importarte que no debía ser dicho en cualquier lugar, sino en uno muy especial y ella sabía perfectamente en donde tratar ese tema. A Asami siempre le gustó el agua y el mar, así que, ¿Qué mejor lugar para pedirle que fuese su prometida que frente al lago Kohi?

\- o - o - o - o - o - o - o -

La pobre mujer estas exhausta, al fin había terminado de limpiar el desastre que sus anteriores visitantes habían dejado. La Tía Wu no tenía palabras para describir lo que acababa de vivir y sabía que iba a ser la única vez en la cual ella podría ver dos destinos así de unidos que requiriesen al otro para poder ser descifrados. Estaba pensando justo en eso cuando escuchó su puerta abrirse y cerrarse de sopetón, tanto así que su cuerpo reaccionó de manera involuntaria y dio un pequeño respingo que le hizo saltar uno cuantos centímetros del suelo. Dio media vuelta sobre su talones y lo que sus ancianos y cansados ojos vieron la dejo más que extrañada. Frente a ella estaba nada más y nada menos que Sokka, el amigo del Avatar Aang que no creía en sus capacidades de adivinación, tenía la cabeza gacha y un leve rubor se podía apreciar en sus mejillas.

— ¿Sokka, qué haces aquí? — Se interesó la adivina casi de inmediato.

— Lo mismo que todos. Quiero saber algo de mi futuro. — Sentenció el tribal con firmeza. — Quiero saber con quién me voy a casar.

\- o - o - o - o - o - o - o -

La brisa marina les acariciaba el rostro con sutileza haciéndole sentir un leve cosquilleo en sus sonrosadas mejillas, su cabello, largo y sedoso, jugueteaba libremente con el aire con olor a sal que cantaba en la orilla de la playa a su amor, la costa. Desde hacía un rato se había quitado sus bellas botas altas para poder sentir la arena entre sus dedo y el mar acariciarle las plantas de los pies con cada nueva oleada que éste daba para besar la arena que lo separaba de la tierra. El sonido de las típicas aves portuarias resonaba en sus oídos dándole a aquel lugar un ambiente muy vivido que, en opinión de la joven Sato, era lo más maravilloso que podía haber. Sonreía de manera bobalicona mientras aferraba la mano que la guiaba por aquella caminata en la playa, todos los nervios que anteriormente había sentido se desvanecieron como la arena en el agua cuando su novia la llevó a ese lugar. Korra, a pesar de ser una persona algo brusca y descuidada, siempre procuraba tener esos pequeños detalles con ella y le enamoraba esa parte de la morena, se sentía flotando como la espuma de lo feliz que era caminando junto a su pareja.

Por otra parte, la joven maestra de los cuatro elementos repasaba mentalmente lo que debía decirle a su novia quien parecía perdida en esos instantes y lo agradecía de antemano. Su respiración era agitada y su corazón se aceleraba cada vez más cuando pensaba en lo que iba a hacer. Korra sabía que a lo mucho ambas tenían saliendo unos cuantos meses y que, aquello que diría en pocos minutos era algo que rebasaba cualquier pensamiento racional. ¿Realmente debía pedirle a Asami que fuese su prometida? ¿Sería bueno dar ese paso? Asami siempre ha estado con ella y quería que siguiese así, quería poder verla despertar todas las mañanas, sentir su cabello, jugar con el, besar esos hermosos labios que tanto la enloquecían y llamarla su chica, su mujer, su Asami. «Mi... Asami...», pensó la morena en ese instante y todos los recuerdos relacionados con la ingeniero llegaron a su mente y el miedo se esfumó. Aquello no era la gran cosa, solamente le iba a dar un nombre a lo que ambas ya eran, sus vidas estaban unidas desde que esos ojos azules encontraron los oliva de la CEO, sus destino era estar juntas, lo sabían y, ahora, más que nunca.

En ese mismo instante Korra se detuvo en seco sacando por completo a Asami de su trance, se dio media vuelta y, como si su vida dependiera de ello, se abalanzó contra esos jugos labios cereza que tenía el privilegio de besar y estrecho a su novia entre sus brazos. Sintió su textura, tan blanditos como él mismo algodón o la seda. Su sabor, tan dulce como la miel más cara. Su sentir, tan cálido como la sonrisa de un infante. Y. En ese instante. Lo supo. No quería vivir sin esa mujer que tenía aferrada, su calor, su olor, todo de ella le era más necesario que el mismo oxígeno que le permitía vivir. Sin ella, por Raava, no quería ni imaginar que haría si la hermosa heredera Sato no estuviese con ella, con tan solo la mísera idea todo su ser ya se acongojaba. Separó sus labios de aquellos que eran como una droga para ella y miró esos ojos verdes que destellaban asombro y curiosidad a la vez. Por Raava, esos mares olivo eran la cosa más bella que alguna vez hubiese existido. Tan inocentes, tan puros, tan maravillosos, ¿Cómo es que pudo estar tan empeñada en ignorar esas bellezas esos años cuando joven?

— Asami... — Susurró la Avatar a escasos centímetros de la boca de su novia, sus respiraciones chocaban haciendo una fragancia exótica que a ambas le encantaba.

— Korra... — Musitó la aludida sin aire, aquel beso se lo había llevado todo.

— Sé que esto es repentino, y que quizá pienses que vamos muy rápido... Pero... — Dijo la morena antes de arrodillarse en el suelo y sujetar la mano de su novia. — Después de lo que nos pasó hoy, tengo la fuerza y certeza necesaria para preguntarte esto.

— ¿K-Korra? — Preguntó con un nudo en la garganta la CEO.

¿Aquello estaba pasando o era un sueño? Asami no lo sabía, pero, si era lo segundo, le rogaba a Raava y, si era necesario, a Vaatu que por favor nadie la despertara. Siempre imaginó ese momento en el que la Avatar estuviese en esa misma posición y, ahora que estaba pasando, ella con trabajo podía articular palabra alguna.

— Asami... Hemos estado por mucho tiempo juntas, hablando de nosotras... — Comenzó Korra con una voz segura, tanto que hasta ella misma se impresionó. — Has estado conmigo en las buenas y en las malas... Me ayudaste a pararme cuando estaba convaleciente y, si te soy sincera... No veo un futuro donde tú no estés para ser mi soporte.

La Avatar, con su mano libre, rasgó un pedazo de sus pieles.

— Pero de igual manera, quiero estar allí para ti. Quiero secar tus lágrimas y hacerte la mujer más feliz del mundo. — Y, en ese momento, Korra colocó aquella prenda frente a Asami quien empezaba a llorar de la felicidad sentida. — Asami... ¿Quieres ser mi esposa?

La mecánica no sabía como reaccionar. Su cerebro estaba totalmente desconectado de todo su cuerpo, quería gritarle que sí, que aceptaba ser su esposa, que quería formar aquella familia de la cual la Tía Wu había dicho con ella. Pero no podía, ese nudo en la garganta se lo impedía y su lengua pareciese que no tuviese músculos y solo fuese simple carne dentro de su boca.

— ¿Asami? — Dijo preocupada Korra al ver el llanto de su pareja en aumento. — Si es por el pedazo de tela, es solo temporal... Cuando lleguemos a nuestro tiempo te haré un collar de...

Pero la Avatar no pudo seguir hablando pues la CEO se arrojó a sus brazos mientras la abrazaba y besaba, al fin su cuerpo le contestaba y aquello fue lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza. Estaba feliz, más que eso, no existían las palabras aún para describir lo que estaba sintiendo en su pecho.

— ¡Sí, claro que acepto casarme contigo, Korra! — Logró articular al fin Asami entre sollozos.

La avatar no podía reducir la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro, con sumo cuidado, como si la chica que en esos instantes fuese de vapor y cualquier movimiento brusco la hiciera desaparecer, depositó un leve y casto beso en esos rojos labios que tenían sabor a sal y, al terminar aquella muestra de afecto, colocó el pedazo de tela que tenía sobre el cuello de la chica que, ahora, era su prometida. Su felicidad no podía ser medida con escalas normales ni espirituales. Aquel sentimiento que ambas se profesaban era algo más allá de lo comprensible, tan místico y maravilloso que solamente podían percibirlo con su alma y tan profundo que, cuando se desataba, todo el mundo a su alrededor parecía dejar de existir y solamente un ruido tan agudo como aquel chillido que en ese momento atravesaba sus tímpanos y rebosaba en su cerebro era lo único que podía hacer que aquello cuyo nombre era un misterio desapareciese. Asami y Korra desviaron su vista al origen de aquel sonido solo paga encontrase con cierto guerrero tribal que tenía en sus manos unas cuantas flores que dejó caer al momento que se echó a correr.

\- o - o - o - o - o - o - o -

Sokka estaba contento, la predicción que la Tía Wu le había dado le dejó más que satisfecho. Según la adivina de mayor edad, él tendría el honor de casarse con la heredera de una familia bien acomodada y la única chica que poseía esas características era nada más y nada menos que la bellísima Asami. El joven tribal sabía que la mecánica provenía del ceno de una de las familias con mejor estatus del lugar donde ella vivía y, claro estaba, ella era la heredera única de aquel linaje. Así que, una vez que salió de aquel lugar, no dudó ni un segundo en dirigirse a la florería más cercana y comprar un gran ramo de flores; Sokka quería pedirle a Asami que fuese su novia y ella de seguro aceptaría, después de todo, ¿Quién se negaría a salir con él? Era guapo, inteligente y un guerrero hecho y derecho y no podía tener mejor chica que la ingeniero que compartía todos sus gustos y, no sobraba decir, era una guerrea de lo más capaz que logró romperle la nariz a nada más y nada menos que el Avatar, ¡El ser más poderoso del mundo! ¡Sin duda se había ganando la lotería! ¡Aquella chica sería suya, era su destino y, por primera vez, creyó en las predicciones de esa loca vieja!

El joven tribal dirigió sus pasos hacia la playa, según había escuchado, Korra quería llevar a Asami a ese lugar para hablar de algo. Seguro que era algún tema de chicas que él ignoraba. O bien, eso deseó con toda su alma cuando llegó a la bahía. No sabía que era lo que le había dolido más, el hecho de que la joven que, según él, quería estuviese besando a otra o el fatídico hecho de que esa otra mujer que era Korra le estuviese pidiendo matrimonio a Asami y ésta aceptase con gusto. Su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos y las lagrimas empezaron a recorrer sus mejillas, su padre le había enseñado que un hombre no lloraba y menos un guerrero, pero ver aquella escena llegó a romper algo dentro de su pequeño y frágil corazón de adolescente dramático. Lo único que pudo hacer fue dejar caer las flores que yacían en sus manos y salir corriendo tan rápido como sus piernas le permitieron para evitar que alguien lo viese en ese estado. Había sido rechazado antes, pero jamás le habían dejado por una chica y, ahora que lo pensaba, esa chica era nada más y nada menos que el Avatar. ¿Cómo podría competir ante eso?

Asami vio cómo su amigo se alejaba a paso veloz y constante, de cierto modo sabía lo que aquel Guerrero tribal sentía por ella y, por la reacción que había tenido, de seguro escuchó todas esas maravillas que Korra le dijo. Algo dentro de ella se sintió culpable, si bien no era su culpa que Sokka llegase en ese momento exacto, si podía sentirse identificada con su dolor pues ella también vivió algo parecido, no así de grande, pero si con la misma esencia. Sin perder mucho tiempo, se disculpó con su, ahora, prometida y le pidió que se adelantara donde Aang y Katara pues ella tenía que hablar con Sokka. Korra accedió de manera casi inmediata, no sabía porque su amigo había reaccionado como lo hizo, pero lo más seguro era que la mecánica hablase con él, pues ella era la persona más cercana al joven guerrero sureño después de su hermana y, si alguien podía sostener una conversación con Sokka sin morir, hacerle enojar u obtener una respuesta socarrona o sarcástica era Asami.

El pobre sureño estaba sentado a la orilla de la playa, su vista estaba perdida en el horizonte, justamente en ese punto donde el mar y el cielo se unen formado un solo ser. Su quijada estaba sobre sus rodillas y sus brazos abrazaban sus piernas. ¿Qué tenía él de especial? Siempre se decía que era el chico perfecto, pero ¿Realmente lo era? Si se ponía a compararse con Korra, que era una chica, él quedaba como una mala broma de guerrero. La morena era mucho más grande que él, más fuerte, valiente, y, sobre todo, ¡Era el Avatar! ¿Y él? Bueno, tenía suerte de tener a su hermana Katara a su lado y como amigo al actual Avatar. No era la persona más lista, ni la más musculosa, ni valiente, ni nada. ¿Por qué Asami seguía hablándole? ¿Por qué era su amiga? No entendía nada.

— ¿Puedo sentarme? — Escuchó una voz detrás de él.

El joven tribal estaba tan absorto en sus pensamiento que no se percató de la presencia de una hermosa joven de cabello azabache y de mirada verde.

— C-Claro. — Contestó el tribal haciéndole un lado a la chica.

— ¿Cómo estás? — Se interesó la ingeniero con tono preocupado.

— ¿Yo? ¡Excelente! ¡De maravilla! — Trató de mentir Sokka, pero fue más que inútil, ni él se lo creía.

— No me mientas. — Pidió la CEO frunciendo levemente el ceño.

— ¿Mentir? ¿Quién está mintiendo? Yo no estoy mintiendo. — Farfullaba el joven guerrero en un intento desesperado por matar la conversación.

— Sokka, sé que te gusto o... gustaba. — Reveló la mecánica dejando en blanco al chico de tez morena. — Y... lo siento.

— ¿Lo sabías? — Preguntó incrédulo el joven de ojos azules.

— Era muy evidente, o bien, para mí y para Katara. No sé cómo Korra jamás se percató de ello. — Explicó la chica de ojos verdes.

— Cierto... Ah... Felicidades... supongo. — Expresó Sokka vacío.

— Eso sonó muy comprometido. ¿Es porque ambas somos... chicas? — Preguntó algo temerosa la CEO.

— Asami, viajo con un niño de ciento doce años... Esto no se le compara a ello. Además, no sé cómo sean las cosas en el futuro. — Trató de bromear el joven en vano.

— ¿Entonces? — Quiso saber la mecánica.

— Es porque jamás tuve oportunidad contigo. — Explicó el chico del sur. — Comparado a Korra, jamás podría haber llamado tu atención. No soy especial en nada.

— Sokka, lo mío con Korra lleva mucho tiempo... Demasiado... — Trató de darse a entender la ingeniero. — Y tú eres especial, solo que... aún no es tu momento de brillar.

— Hmn... Claro. — Bufó el joven.

— Es verdad. Como te dije cuando nos conocimos, tú eres mi héroe de la infancia. Gracias a ti tuve el sueño de unirme al equipo Avatar y, sin aquello, no hubiese conocido a Korra ni a mis amigos. — Confesó la mecánica segura. — Eres leal, un estratega nato y un guerrero formidable. Solo que aún te falta mucho por recorrer.

— ¿En serio lo crees? — Cuestionó el sureño con lágrimas en los ojos y algunos mocos.

— P-Por supuesto. — Afirmó Asami.

— ¡Genial! — Saltó feliz Sokka empuñando sus manos.

— ¿Seguimos siendo amigos entonces? — Interrogó curiosa la CEO.

— ¡Si! ¡Ahora serás como mi otra hermana menor! — Sentenció el tribal.

— Por mí, encantada. — Accedió la chica de ojos verdes parándose. — ¿Qué tal si vamos con los demás? Estoy segura que nos deben estar esperando.

— Claro. — Dijo el guerrero caminando junto a la ingeniero.

\- o - o - o - o - o - o - o -

Allí estaban los tres, Katara, Aang y Korra hablando en la orilla de la playa mientras comían un delicioso manjar de pescado acerca de lo que la morena de mayor edad le propuso a su prometida. La maestra agua de renombre estaba muy feliz ante aquel suceso, se imaginaba todo como un cuento de hadas hasta que su amiga les mencionó el incidente con Sokka. Katara amaba a su hermano y lo conocía a la perfección, de seguro estaba devastado por aquello, pero sus preocupaciones se disiparon cuando su amiga le informó que Asami había ido a hablar con él. La maestra agua apreciaba aquel noble gesto y la paciencia que debía tener la mecánica como para soportar a su hermano mayor, realmente esa chica era impresionante a pesar de ser una no-maestra y no podía estar más agradecida de que estuviese en la vida de Korra. Si apenas habían convivido algunos días, ya conocía lo volátil que podía ser la morena y era un alivio para todo el mundo el saber que había alguien que podía apaciguar la furia de la animal que la maestra multi-elemental llevaba adentro y que de vez en cuando salía.

El tiempo pasaba y el trío de amigos se preocupaba aún más por la nula presencia de Asami y Sokka, ¿Dónde estarían esos dos? ¿Les abría pasado algo? No, el tribal estaba con la ingeniero y, lo más probables, es que el primero terminarse siendo rescatado por la segunda. ¿Habría aparecido Zuko? Si esto era cierto, la demora de ambos chico tendría sentido, la última vez que se enfrentaron al adolescente con complejo de actor dramático había adquirido a un nuevo miembro llamada **Selene, que, por lo que parecía, entre esos dos había algo más que el simple deseo de capturar al Avatar y entregárselo al señor del Fuego. La susodicha compañera del príncipe desterrado era una hábil luchadora que llegó a poner en problemas a la mecánica y, si los habían emboscado, lo más seguro era que pidiesen un intercambio. Claro estaba, todo eran simples suposiciones con el simple y llano fundamento de que sus amigos estaban tardando demasiado. Si se ponían a pensar de manera más lógica, lo que quizá hubiese pasado es que Sokka viese algún bolso "varonil" y se quedase la vida entera meditando entre comprarlo o no.

Korra ya estaba exasperada y la idea de que su amigo tribal estuviese viendo un bolso había pasado a segundo plano, quizá le había pasado algo y estaban en peligro. Sin esperar ni un segundo más, se paró del lugar donde estaba dispuesta a ir por su amigo y su prometida, las cosas entre Asami y ella no las iban a echar a perder ni el mismo Lord Zuko en su fase más famélica. Estaba a punto de empezar a caminar cuando, a lo lejos, logró divisar una melena negra en la que podría perderse si fuera posible. Junto a aquella chica, estaba un joven algo más bajito que ella, sostenía con posesión e ilusión un cinturón café hecho con piel de algún pobre animal que había tenido la desgracia de ser cazado. Ahora tenía sentido la tardanza de ambos y, por la cara cansada que poseía Asami, al parecer acompañar al moreno de compras era algo muy agotador. «Ahora sabe cómo me la paso yo cuando voy con ella de compras...», pensó entre risas la futura Avatar mientras se acercaba a su compañero y prometida.

— Me alegra ver que ya están aquí. Tardaron mucho. — Comentó la morena saludando a su amigo y besando en la mejilla a su prometida. — Nos tenían preocupados.

— Sokka, ¿Cómo estás? — Preguntó su hermana con preocupación.

— ¡Excelente! ¡Tengo un cinturón nuevo! Y una hermana menor nueva. — Sonrío el guerrero tomando a la CEO por los hombros. — Asami es mi nueva hermana menor adoptada.

— Larga historia. — Confesó la ingeniero al ver cómo sus compañeros arqueaban sus cejas.

El trío de amigos se miró entre sí y empezaron a reír, al parecer las cosas entre esos dos estaban más que bien y terminaron siendo muy apegados, lo cual era bueno para todos. Así que, ya una vez todos reunidos, se juntaron, se acomodaron en la orilla de playa y allí se la pasaron un buen rato hablando de todo un poco. Risas, carcajadas y anécdotas fluían como él mismo océano que estaba frente a ellos. En algún punto, Korra y Aang decidieron hacer una pequeña demostración de aire control que dejó boquiabiertas a Katara y Asami, pues los movimientos que ambos maestros aires hacían eran más que espléndidos, se asemejaban a los mismos pasos de baile que hacía una hoja cuando danzaba con el viento. Después de eso, la futura Avatar decidió seguir con aquel espectáculo elemental y eligió el fuego para impresionar a todos. Hizo tal show que llegó a hacer un dragón con puro fuego, una rosa con llamas y una pequeña Asami danzante que se movía de forma espectacular entre las manos de su controladora.

Todo era gozo y diversión, tanto que el grupo de amigos no se percató del cambio que sufrió el cielo. De ser un hermosos color azul celeste, ahora era total mente negro y adornado con pequeñas perlas destellantes. La noche había caído ya y los jóvenes seguían en su pequeña fiesta a la orilla de la playa narrando partes de sus aventuras y demás cosas que se les pusiesen de frente. Pero el regocijo no duró mucho pues, en medio de una de las historias que contaba el maestro aire cuando una luz amarilla con ligeros toques cafés apareció seguido por las alas extendidas de una pequeña mariposa. Era Kenchi quien venía al encuentro de Korra y Asami así como lo había predicho la Tía Wu, lo que significaba que era hora de la despedida entre Katara, Aang y Sokka con Korra y Asami. Sabían que ese día llegaría, pero no tan pronto ni en las circunstancias en las que se encontraban en esos precisos momentos.

El adiós fue doloroso, algunas lágrimas se les escaparon a todos, pero quien más lo vivió fue el guerrero quien se despedía de una persona que había adquirido un significado muy importante para él y que sabría jamás olvidaría. Los abrazos y deseos de bienestar no faltaron, sobre todo en la despedida de entre los dos Avatares pues ambos tenían un camino difícil por recorrer y confiaban en el uno en el otro de que superarían las pruebas que la vida les pusiese por delante. Korra siempre estuvo orgullosa de su vida pasada, eso no era nuevo y escuchar por boca de Aang que él también estaba más que orgulloso y feliz de que ella fuese su futura vida la dejó más que tocada. Era algo que no podía creer y, aún así, estaba pasando. Esos días con ellos fueron maravillosos y esa despedida aún más, si por ella fuese, no se iría hasta dentro de dos o tres años, pero sabía que no podía hacer eso, pues en su tiempo era requerida y no quería ni imaginar lo preocupado que estarían sus amigos.

Ya una vez terminada la despedida, Korra y Asami se dejaron abrazar por la luz de Kenchi y, así como fue su primer viaje, fue el último. Ambas despertaron en el mismo lugar donde se fueron, junto a ellas estaban sus compañeros con cara preocupadas y preguntándoles si estaban bien, pues lo único que ellos sabían era que una explosión se dio en donde ambas estaban. La morena y la CEO se sentaron de donde estaban y se miraron entre sí sonriendo. Al parecer habían regresado justo en el momento cuando se fueron, ambas se pararon y la Avatar notó algo curioso, un pedazo de tela café abrazaba el hermoso y blanquino cuello de Asami y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Debían hacer un anuncio importante después, pero primero, querían descansar. Los viajes en el tiempo eran cansados, pero muy provechoso.

..::~Fin~::..

 **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

 _Primer*: En otras palabras, una computadora._

 _Segundo**: Pequeña promesa que le hice a una amiga cuyo crush es Zuzu._

 **FUMADAS DE LA AUTORA:**

 _Y bien, aquí acaba "Paradoja", gracias a todos por estar conmigo todo este tiempo con este fic que, para mi, fue un relax de tanto drama que escribo._

 _Ahora, sé que no actualicé ni mostré señales de vida por todo un mes (para aquellos que me siguen en Tumblr se habrán dado cuenta) y el motivo de esto fue porque la Universidad me comió viva. Mi carrera tiene como base dos cosas que son bastante pasadas: Las artes gráficas y las matemáticas/física. Así que si juntamos estas dos cosas y le sumamos la palabra "movimiento" da como resultado una carga de trabajo monumental. Con decirles que para el final de una sola materia no dormí en cuatro días, literalmente._

 _Así que, bueno, perdón… Neta, lo siento mucho… Y más porque salí de vacaciones hace diez días y, pues, en vez de ponerme a escribir en plan "serio", me dediqué a dormir y a jugar Dragon Age (que por cierto… si un alma de buen corazón deseas darle un regalo a esta escritora que tiene PS3… Dragon Age II está en veinte dólares…. Solo digo), que, para los que lo han jugado (y que yo recomiendo) es un juego muy adictivo si te gustan las cosas con una historia muy compleja como a mí._

 _Ahora sí, me despido temporalmente. Quiero descansar, a pesar de que ya tiene más de una semana que salí, me siento mentalmente agotada… Si saben a lo que me refiero. Pero, esto no significa que dejaré de lado mis escritos, solo que me tomaré unos días para terminar Dragon Age Inquisition y si el alma de buen corazón aparece… Pues, el dos._

 _¡Zakuro volverá con una nueva historia llamada "Blind Love" que espero les guste, se los juro!_

 _Sin más, hasta la próxima._

 _ **Zakuro Hatsune.**_


End file.
